


Metlife Inc.

by MandoDiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винсент Олива ─ заботливый отец и законопослушный гражданин. И когда у него похищают дочь, оказывается, что так было далеко не всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Человек без прошлого

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

─ Ты не знаешь, что такое Монтерей? Он не знает, что такое Монтерей! С ума сойти. Ты слышал, Пабло? ─ Доррис съела оливку и облизала наманикюренные пальцы.

─ Вы же американец, Стоун, ─ снисходительно обратился к нему Джон. ─ Как можно не знать одно из самых чудесных мест Калифорнии? Сейчас, конечно, гольф не так популярен...

─ И слава богу! ─ перебила Доррис, прижимаясь к нему. ─ Не хватало только, чтобы в наш закрытый клуб ринулись неотесанные болваны, которым взбрело в голову, что гольф ─ это модно. Помнишь волну новичков после Тайгера? Для них пусть останутся эти... как его, ─ она щелкнула в воздухе, вспоминая слово. ─ Как называются постановочные бои, которые крутят по телевизору?

─ Ты имеешь в виду реслинг, дорогая? ─ растерянно спросил Стоун.

─ Точно! Парочка промасленных мужиков в купальниках молотят друг друга на потеху ревущей толпе. Какая пошлость. Мы что, вернулись во времена Древнего Рима?

Винс слушал вполуха. Ему понравились запеченные в беконе финики, фаршированные сыром, хотя с его желудком лучше бы налегать на овощи. Когда он потянулся за третьей шпажкой, Гленда шутливо ударила его по руке.

─ Тебе уже не надо следить за моим здоровьем, ─ напомнил Винс, промакивая губы салфеткой. ─ Кончились эти «счастливые» дни.

─ От некоторых привычек трудно избавиться, ─ пожала плечами его бывшая жена, пряча улыбку за бокалом с шампанским. 

За столом царило оживление. Доррис, лучшая подруга Гвен, открыто флиртовала с сыном писателя Миллхаузера ─ Джоном. И, хотя она пришла в компании очередного миллионера, это был ее способ показать, у кого большой кошелек, а у кого ─ настоящая власть. Доррис всегда вела себя как стервозная шлюха, но Винс ее не винил. Как еще она смогла платить аренду за три квартиры в разных городах, если бы не простаки, как Стоун, мечтающие приобщиться через нее к элите интеллигенции. Осторожнее надо быть со своими желаниями, думал Винс. Культурное общество искушеннее и опаснее, чем деловые соперники. Из всего на свете им, порой, занимательнее, как же они смогут унизить тебя в твоих же собственных глазах. Надо отдать Доррис должное, ей было по барабану, об чье именно чувство собственного достоинства вытереть ноги: одноногий болгар, суровая штангистка родом из Йемена или молодая наследница филлипинских ювелирных магазинов. Доррис была всеядна. 

Было время, когда и в его сторону летели ядовитые шпильки, но с некоторых пор они решили заключить перемирие. В конце концов, он знал, чего от нее ждать. В отличие от моралистов, тех, кто жертвовал деньги сиротским приютам или устраивал благотворительные обеды не только, чтобы подтянуть рейтинг – ай-яй-яй, упал ниже плинтуса из-за скандала с проституткой ─ а ради великой цели. Винс даже обрадовался, что Доррис приехала из Нью-Йорка, чтобы отметить его, или, скорее, приезд Гленды в Штаты, хоть какие-то знакомые лица. 

Кроме того, из Лос-Анджелеса приехал Пабло Массини, прервав по случаю свое очередное турне. Они познакомились пять лет назад в Венеции, когда Массини играл в театре Ла Фениче вместе с Эса-Пекка Саломен, прославленным финским дирижером. Если Винсу не изменяет память, это была «Весна Священна» Стравинского, на которую его потащила Гвен, большая любительница новейшей музыки. 

Массини называл себя «подлинным человеком искусства», постоянно влюблялся и затем угрожал выброситься из окна, если его любимая не отвечала взаимностью. Винс пожалел бы этого второсортного виолончелиста, но тот менял любимых каждую неделю и повторял цирк на подоконнике снова и снова. Последний раз Винс предлагал броситься в бассейн с аллигаторами. 

─ Кстати, Винсент, как там Филлис? Как ее учеба? ─ спросила Доррис, перестав третировать Стоуна за его невежество.

─ Сдает выпускные экзамены.

─ Она у тебя умничка, ─ Доррис не заметила, как Винс и Гвен переглянулись. ─ В лицее Нан, я слышала, сто процентный выпуск с аттестатами ВАС. Она будет сдавать экзамены в Сорбонну?

─ Мы решили, что сначала она поживет в Штатах, а потом, если захочет, вернется во Францию. 

─ Если ей надо будет найти квартиру в Марселе или в Авиньоне, ты только намекни. У меня там отличные связи.

Он кивнул, через секунду уже забыв о ее предложении. Винс удочерил Филлис, когда ей исполнилось пять. Неудивительно, что она всегда была папиной дочкой, хотя и не слишком послушной. Стоило вспомнить, как он в первые годы боялся любого громкого шума. Филлис ему здорово в этом помогала ─ бояться, в смысле. Лазила по деревьям, убегала к соседям, легким движением вантуза превращала дом в поле битвы и даже как-то застряла ногой в унитазе. Про эксперименты со стиральной машиной он и вспоминать не хотел. 

Когда ей было лет двенадцать, Винс хотел завести собаку или кошку, чтобы Филлис, которая еще плохо говорила по-французски, было с кем играть. Он даже был согласен выгуливать рано утром эту блохастую дрянь, хотя это было равносильно самоубийству. Однако Филлис, как оказалось, животных не любила. Она их мучила, пеленала, возила в коляске, пыталась воспитывать, как львов в зоопарке, впрочем, безуспешно и однажды устроила в ванне крушение «Титаника» и верещащей, мокрой кошки по имени Р’ибан. Р'ибан еще долго била дрожь от одного только голоса Филлис в соседней комнате. 

Спустя месяц его, не чувствительное сердце дрогнуло, и Винс отказался от этой идеи. Филлис не расстроилась. Она, вообще, легко переживала любые лишения, особенно если Винс пытался ее наказать. Он забирал шнур от компьютера, запрещал гулять, не давал сладкого неделю или не включал мультики. Нужны они ей, когда на других каналах показывали боевики или документальные фильмы про маньяков. С ней невозможно было справиться, а для хорошей порки у него рука не поднималась. Может, это было чувство вины или мужская слабость, но он никогда Филлис даже пальцем не тронул. Винс лелеял ее и любил безоговорочно, рано или поздно прощая все, включая поджог кухни, после того как он держал ее три дня под домашним арестом.

Конечно, она выросла избалованной и капризной, однако в то же время зная себе цену. А уж за словом Филлис никогда не лезла в карман, при случае с удовольствием влезая в драки. Гвен, естественно, все это не одобряла. Для нее девочка должна была быть «девочкой» в полном смысле этого слова – в платье, с безукоризненными манерами и ласковым характером. В ответ на нравоучения Филлис показывала мачехе средний палец и хлопала дверью в свою комнату. А стоило Винсу получить по почте бумаги на развод, его малышка трижды прокричала «гип-гип ура» и станцевала победный танец. Если так подумать, у них никогда не ладились отношения. 

Раньше они были только вдвоем, путешествовали по Европе и искали, где бы осесть. Винс думал остаться в Англии и отдать Филлис в женский пансион рядом с Брайтоном, где уже почти согласились закрыть глаза на то, что ей было еще 10, а прием в школу велся с 11. Но Филлис разбила камнем окно в учительской, нарисовала маркером неприличные слова в фойе и послала пожилого берейтера куда-то в Гонолулу. 

Он старался быть лучшим отцом на свете. Филлис до сих пор любила гулять с ним, держа за руку, и разговаривала, как с лучшим другом. Дети ведь так не делают. Они стыдятся родителей, им подавай компанию ровесников. Иногда Винс жалел, что время не остановить, и недавно ей исполнилось восемнадцать. У нее начиналась самостоятельная жизнь. Кому нужен сорокасемилетний дурак, который так ничему в жизни и не научился? Гвен уже раз ушла от него, прихватив с собой три миллиона долларов, а теперь он снова спит с ней. Где его мозги? 

Винс, конечно, мог поискать себе новую женщину, но это… это столько сложностей. Ему не о чем говорить с молодыми: он не следит за новыми исполнителями, его не интересует кино, его бесит, когда очередная «финтифлюха», которой бы учиться, а не рассекать в мини-юбке по ночам, болтает о каких-то «реалити-шоу». Винс в жизни не смотрел телевизор дольше пяти минут. Он больше устанет от разговоров, чем получит удовольствия от секса. Бывшая жена на этом фоне смотрелась вполне неплохо. 

Нет, Винс никогда не принижал личность женщин. Они могли быть умными, веселыми, образованными, как Гвен, но что-то подходящие дамы на пути не попадались или были уже замужем. Они познакомились в Париже, Гвен работала литературным агентом. Сейчас она вела колонку в интернет-журнале и подрабатывала редактором во французском издательстве художественных книг. Спокойная работа в любой точке мира, и она могла оставаться в Сан-Диего сколько угодно. Спасибо ей, конечно, за помощь в выборе дома, мебели и подготовке комнат для приезда Филлис, но стоил ли второй шанс на нормальные отношения еще трех миллионов, Винс еще не решил.

Отвлекшись на свои мысли, он пропустил часть разговора и вздрогнул, когда вдруг Пабло хлопнул его по плечу.

─ Ты неправа, милочка, вот перед тобой замечательный человек: начитанный, умный, интеллигентный, который не заканчивал колледж. 

─ Это скорее исключение, чем правило, ─ отмахнулась Доррис, скроив презрительную мину. Стоун, почуяв камень в свой огород, побледнел и выпрямился на стуле. 

─ По какому поводу комплименты? – поинтересовался Винс.

─ Доррис сочинила прелюбопытную теорию. Мол, все, у кого нет высшего образования, есть неотесанные грубияны, хамы и деревенщины. 

─ Неправда, я сказала не так. Назовите, как хотите, классовые различия или воспитание, но с «быдлом», я считаю, бесполезно говорить о высоких материях. Узость взглядов, вот о чем я говорю. Гарри, только не обижайся, ─ Доррис вовремя поняла, что перегибает палку, и погладила его по плечу. ─ Даже ты не поспоришь, с тобой без толку говорить об утопических теориях. И в этом, на самом деле, великое благо, должна я сказать. Кто-то рождается, чтобы править, другие, чтобы ими правили. 

─ Значит, если я не был в колледже с бедными умниками, я ничего не стою? Я крепко стою на ногах, ─ нахмурившись, ответил Стоун. – И за это я благодарен не каким-то бесполезным академическим знаниям, а своему отцу, который в нужный момент объяснил мне самое главное – убей или будешь убит. 

─ Какие доисторические учения, ─ Доррис закатила глаза. – Может, твой папа также говорил: отбери банан у своего брата-обезьяны и защити пещеру, где живет твоя женщина? Страшно подумать, что если бы все отцы так учили своих детей, то нам не видать ни Рембрандта, ни Моцарта, ни даже вашего отца, Джон. Сидели бы себе на деревьях и кидались друг в друга какашками, а? Прекрасный был бы светский вечер. 

─ В бросании какашек тебе не было бы равных, ─ улыбка Винса стала слаще.

Доррис рассмеялась, не показав, как ее задели его слова. 

─ Боюсь, я должен с тобой не согласиться, дорогая, ─ продолжил он. – Задумайтесь, чем каждый из вас занят? Чем-то полезным? Ты, Доррис, обогащаешь бутики с одеждой, Пабло фальшивит в оркестре, Гвен пишет статьи, до которых никому дела нет. Кто честнее – мы, кто живет праздно, тратим баснословные деньги на обычный ужин, ─ Винс развел руки над заставленным столом, ─ или те, кто платит налоги, растит детей, работает… не знаю, на почте, и каждый божий день встает в шесть утра. Каюсь, я не лучше, но даже от тебя, Гарри, больше пользы, чем от всей нашей компании – ты даешь людям работу. И если уж ты взялась за предназначение, Доррис, я замечу. Стоит отмыть и отчистить вашу так называемую деревенщину, как она превратится в мыслителя, если не придется горбатиться по двенадцать часов в день. 

─ Ты еще скажи, что знаешь такого лично, ─ хмыкнул Пабло.

─ Я и есть эта деревенщина, мой друг.

─ Что? Ха, ─ Доррис покачала головой, ─ вот здесь откровенная ложь. Невозможно научиться чуткости, вкусу, найти благородство и величие души. Ты, как всегда, разыгрываешь нас, Винсент.

Его улыбка стала печальной.

─ Дорогая, у меня было долгих четырнадцать лет, чтобы научиться притворяться.

 

Их новый дом был теплого, карамельного цвета с высокими большими окнами и двумя дымовыми трубами. Забором служила живая изгородь, огораживая мощеный двор, и к дому вели две дороги ─ одна к гаражу, а другая к парадному входу в обход большой квадратной клумбы с персиковыми лютиками. Массини уехал первым, чтобы не попасть в вечерние пробки. И пока Гвен провожала Джона и Доррис до машины, Гарри остановился в дверях и неожиданно крепко пожал Винсу руку. 

─ Единственное приятное знакомство за весь вечер, мистер Олива. Спасибо, что пригласили на ужин. Вы хороший человек.

─ Нет, нехороший, ─ улыбнулся Винс. – Как и вы, Стоун. Но мы пытаемся стать лучше, не так ли?

Гарри достал визитку и протянул.

─ Это мои контакты в «Бэктел». На обороте сотовый телефон, можете звонить в любое время дня и ночи. 

─ Вряд ли мне это понадобится.

─ На всякий случай, ─ упрямо сказал Стоун и придержал его за плечо. – Я не разбрасываюсь своими контактами. Город большой, не хотелось бы, чтобы вы с дочерью оставались одни.

─ Буду иметь в виду. 

Стоун спустился по ступеням во двор, достал сигару и вдруг обернулся.

─ А этот Миллхаузер и вправду писатель?

Стоун даже внешне был похож на бандита: с высокими залысинами, крепкий, в излишне дорогом светло-голубом костюме и золотой печаткой на безымянном пальце. Хотя, может, это только для Винса это было настолько очевидным.

─ Ага, ─ он расслабленно спустился, удерживая руки в карманах брюк, будто они болтали о погоде.

─ А его сын тоже что-нибудь пишет? – Стоун с тем же прищуром посмотрел на свою машину, будто это был не его черный «Лэнд Ровер» с водителем, а что-то дурно пахнущее. 

─ Не-а.

─ Его можно припугнуть? Слегка.

─ Только если слегка.

─ Вот и хорошо. Будете? – Стоун предложил сигару, и Винс покачал головой.

─ Нет, бросил давно.

─ Потом обязательно расскажете, как.

Стоун сделал знак водителю и пошел к машине. Гвен расцеловала Доррис в обе щеки и, открыв ворота, помахала рукой. Казалось, что все прошло хорошо, но стоило гостям скрыться за поворотом, как она заявила:

─ Почему ты хоть раз не можешь помолчать? Почему за тобой всегда должно быть последнее слово, а, Винсент? Они же наши друзья, почему высказать свое мнение тебе дороже их дружбы?

─ Это твои друзья, Гвен, ─ Винс зашел в дом, намереваясь убрать посуду.

Гвен сняла серьги, распустила светлые волосы из пучка и растормошила, преследуя его по пятам. Конечно, теперь же ей надо выговориться.

─ Ах, _мои_? То, что Доррис нашла тебе агента по недвижимости ─ пустой звук?

─ Я бы и сам справился.

─ Вы только посмотрите на него! – Гвен встала в стойку, уперев руки в бока, пока Винс собирал тарелки в стопку, улыбаясь миролюбиво и загадочно. – Весь такой замечательный, и дочка у него ангел. И почему, интересно, ангел не спустился на ужин, напомни-ка мне? ─ Они немного приврали гостям, что Филлис еще не приехала. На самом деле ее самолет прилетел еще вчера, а сейчас она сидела у себя в комнате на втором этаже. ─ Ах да, точно, потому что за то время, что она была без твоего присмотра, она побрилась налысо!

─ Зато кожа дышит. И перхоть теперь не грозит.

─ И сделала татуировку!

─ Не на лбу же. С водолазкой даже не заметно. 

─ Проколола язык, бровь и провезла марихауну через досмотр!

─ А ведь могла приехать беременной, ─ издевательски согласился с ней Винс, собирая скатерть. – Ты права, Филли настоящий ангел.

─ Спасибо, папа, ─ Филлис спустилась в майке и шортах по лестнице, зевая во весь рот.

Еще месяц назад она выглядела как куколка: темные длинные волосы, ученическое платье до колен, аккуратные туфельки на небольшом каблуке. Сейчас Филлис больше смахивала на мальчика-оборвыша с худыми плечиками и трогательно розовыми ушами на фоне лысой головы. Ярко-зеленый цветок красовался на шее, вплетаясь вьюном в ключицы.

─ Да что с вами обоими разговаривать, ─ Гвен, злясь, демонстративно ушла наверх. 

─ Она топнула ногой? – Филлис присела на стол бедром и зачерпнула пальцем паштет из миски. ─ Кто от злости топает ногой? Я думала, так делают только в сериалах. Ей надо было зазвездолить в тебя тарелкой. 

─ _Зазвездолить_? – Винс пододвинул ложку, чтобы Филлис перестала лазить в паштет пальцами. 

─ Запустить.

─ А-а. Ну, знаешь, вот купишь сама тарелки, выйдешь замуж, вот и посмотрим, будешь ли ты звездолить в кого бы то ни было.

Филлис поковырялась зубочисткой между зубов и скривилась.

─ Не-е, я лучше сразу с дробовика.

Винс представил, как его малышка целится в урода, который в теории забрал его прелестную дочку из отцовского гнезда, и пожал плечами.

─ Тоже вариант.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, стоящий в углу на тумбочке, и они оба замерли, посмотрев в его сторону. Филлис вытащила ненадкусанный бутерброд изо рта.

─ А я думала, он не подключен.

─ Я тоже так думал, ─ Винс поставил графин с соком обратно на стол, подошел к тумбочке и снял трубку. ─ Алло?

─ Я бы хотел услышать мистера Брауна, ─ прозвучал незнакомый мужской голос.

Глаза Винса расширились, он почувствовал, как голова вдруг закружилась и во рту пересохло. Кто мог знать его старую фамилию?

─ А кто его, собственно, спрашивает?

─ Не важно, кто, важно, по какому поводу. Это насчет Рэя Гордона.

Винс прикрыл глаза рукой, и Филлис испугалась, впервые увидев, как ее отец побледнел не из-за того, что она что-то натворила. Когда он ответил, его голос был невыразительным и спокойным.

─ Да, это я. Я вас слушаю.


	2. Продавец воздуха

_Сан-Диего, 1986_

Джимми гнал свой "тандербёрд" по Мирамар Роуд за сотню миль в час. От пыли и песка машина казалась не красной, а ржавой, черный скотч, которым он пытался склеить разбитую фару, трепыхался и шелестел у капота. Игральные кости, свисающие с зеркала заднего вида, безостановочно дергались из-за неровной дороги. За окном – на фоне алого заката – пролетали смазанными пятнами заводы, разрытые карьеры, одноэтажные забегаловки и магазины автозапчастей. 

– За тобой что, черти гонятся? – Винсу уже надоело заваливаться на каждом резком повороте, будто он несся на катере по заливу Фиесты.

– Рэй не любит, когда опаздывают, – Джимми глянул на часы и сильнее вдавил педаль газа.

Винс недоверчиво покосился. Рэй то, Рэй се. Рэй, видимо, сам Господь Бог для этого парня. Джимми судорожно сжимал руль обеими руками. Жуткие у него были пальцы – с желтыми ногтями, обкусанными почти до корня. На Джимми была грязная футболка с надписью «Боженька создал траву, а человек – косячок», а еще у него странно выпирала шея, будто бейсбольный мяч намертво застрял в горле. Проблемы с щитовидкой, Винс мог поклясться – такая херня просто так не вырастет. 

– Он немного дерганный, сейчас не все идет гладко. Последняя сделка с «Отчаянными» сорвалась, понимаешь? А когда его не воспринимают всерьез, тем более какие-то нелегалы, Рэй съезжает с катушек.

– Да, да, я понял. Не отвлекайся от дороги. 

Как он связался с этим тупым наркоманом? Проще некуда. Винс считал себя человеком нового поколения. Это отец мог отработать полжизни охранником, а когда его выперли, то – мыть полы в офисах. Его пристрелили какие-то уроды в переулке, и от Дуга Брауна осталась лишь закладная на дом. Стоило отдать должное, у старика был хорошо подвешен язык. Винс так и запомнил: вечерами на кухне он садился на диван с бутылкой пива и травил байки, пока не отправлял его спать. 

Винс усвоил урок. Он не собирался тратить всю жизнь, платя налоги, работая честно на дурацкой работе, чтобы потом ходить в банк за пенсией или пособием по инвалидности. Нет уж. Хорошо, что он на красочном вранье собаку съел, пропихивая страховки даже полудохлым пенсионерам. Им бы давно пора на похороны откладывать, а не переживать, что их ограбят. Страховка – это же как золотой билет, что с тобой ничего не случится. Упадет на голову кирпич? Компания оплатит лечение. Не останется денег на кусок хлеба? Компания назначит постоянную пенсию. Страховка была как пятое колесо в багажнике – необязательно, но, если пробьет шину по дороге, кому ты потом скажешь спасибо? Винсент Браун, телефон плюс 34 977 652 000, Сан-Диего. Ваш любимый агент, который уже заебался, что ему платят десять долларов за сделку. 

Господи, с таким же успехом он мог продавать подержанные тачки: согнал пробег, намарафетил лицевую и сдал в пять раз дороже. Работаешь себе на месте и не паришься. Излишками совести Винс не страдал, и как-то даже продал страховку от ураганов инвалиду войны во Вьетнаме. Тогда в Оклахоме случился настоящий ад с этим погодным дерьмом, Винс снял сливки, пока это не сделал кто-то другой. 

Он верил, черная полоса скоро закончится, и Джимми везет его в прекрасное, как лик девы Марии, будущее: там будут девки, мечтающие, чтобы им кончили на лицо, куча бабла, а кризис среднего возраста он проведет в огромном особняке с бассейном. Но не все сразу. Сейчас он начнет с малого. Познакомится с оптовиком из Мирамар по имени Рэй Гордон, разберется в наркоторговле и оглянуться не успеет, как начнет забивать зеленые, хрустящие банкноты, как из ручья изобилия. Может, он даже купит матрас, чтобы хранить там свой первый миллион. 

Костюм, приятная внешность и улыбка. Он способен на все, даже заговорить мертвого. Они с Гордоном точно поладят, другого и быть не может. 

 

На Мирамар Плейс, куда они завернули, горели редкие фонари. Кругом ни души, парковки да высокие заграждения. Дорога кончилась, и Джимми вырулил на подъем. «Тандербёрд», скакнув капотом, медленно покатился в сторону ржавого забора. Не так-то просто оказалось сюда добраться через лабиринт из складов. В тупике за забором виднелся пустырь, неработающая радиовышка и стопки бетонных блоков. 

За одной из стопок был припаркован доисторический пикап из тех мастодонтов, на которых старые добрые фермеры возили стога сена или цистерны с бензином. Поцарапанный кузов, разбитые стекла и выщербленная морда с толстенной радиаторной решеткой. Странно, Винс думал, что наркоторговцы разъезжают на «бентли» или «бмв». Стоило им затормозить и выйти из машины, хозяин этого динозавра выпрыгнул из кузова, с виду – обычный трудяга в красно-черной клетчатой рубашке, джинсах и высоких армейских ботинках. 

– Джимми, твою мать, где тебя носит? – голос низкий, жестяной, с грубоватым хрипом; Рэй стряхнул пыль с рук и угрожающе двинулся к ним. – Кого это ты, блять, притащил?! 

Под светом оставшейся фары «тандербёрда» Винс разглядел рыжие лохмы, кустистые брови, глубоко посаженные глаза с красной сеткой капилляров, смотрящие со свирепой злобой. Три-четыре шрама прорезали, как морщины, губы, щеки и подбородок. Худощавый, но сильный, с жилистыми волосатыми руками. Гордон был похож на бешеного дровосека, только вышедшего к людям из бурелома где-нибудь в штате Мэн. 

– К-копы схватили Салли еще неделю назад, и т-ты сказал найти кого-нибудь на замену, – заблеял Джимми, пятясь мелкими шагами.

– Да? Я так сказал? – Рэй остановился. – Ладно, в этот раз пронесло. Теперь ты! Да, ты, ковбой! 

Он подошел в упор, тыкнул пальцем, Винс забыл речь, заготовленную еще в машине, и даже не сообразил поздороваться. 

– Как тебя зовут?

– Э-э, Винсент.

Непроизвольно он сделал шаг назад, но Рэй не поленился подойти еще раз. 

– Колеса есть? Дурь? Травка?

– Н-нет. 

– Аррргх, нихера никакого толка, – он разочарованно зашагал к пикапу. – Будем справляться так. Джимми, бери винтовку и залезай на радиовышку, будешь прикрывать сверху.

– Как скажешь, босс, – парень взял ствол из машины и бегом бросился к вертикальной лестнице.

– Винни, иди сюда, – Рэй схватил его за плечо, прижал к себе в полуобьятии и показал на целый арсенал, разбросанный по кузову. – Ты теперь наш друг, а друзья не бросают своих в беде, так ведь? У меня есть для тебя дробовики, карабин, пара Калашниковых и гранаты. Что скажешь?

– Что скажу? – переспросил он, хлопая глазами. 

– С дробовиком и разрывными от любого козла даже мокрого места не останется. Или бери гранаты. Только не тяни резину, слышишь ─ они уже едут.

– Кто едет?

Со стороны Мирамар Роуд донесся рев двигателей, еще пока вдалеке, но с каждой секундой все ближе. 

– «Отчаянные», кто же еще? Покажем им наше фирменное гостеприимство.

Рэй, покряхтывая, вытащил из-под дырявого брезента скорострельный пулемет, взял две пулеметные ленты и обмотал вокруг талии и плеч крест-накрест, словно Рэмбо. 

– Гостеприимство, – ошарашенно повторил Винс, не уверенный, что они оба говорят об одном и том же. – Что ты собрался делать со всем этим оружием? 

– Как что? Парень, ты с луны свалился? Из оружия стреляют в людей. Ты фильмов не смотрел? Берешь ствол, снимаешь с предохранителя, наводишь на чувака, бэнг-бэнг, – он выстрелил двумя пальцами в воздух, – и чувак мертв. Усек? Посмотри на Джимми, – они повернулись к радиовышке, где тот залег на железной платформе с винтовкой, – не бог весть сколько там мозгов, но ведь разобрался. И ты справишься.

– Я не собираюсь стрелять!

Настал черед Рэя пугаться до чертиков. Он отодвинулся от Винса, будто тот был заразен.

– Ты что из этих, как его… пацифистов?

– При чем тут это? Джимми сказал, что ты бизнесмен. Где ты видел, чтобы бизнесмены так вели дела?

– О-о да, ковбой, в этом ты чертовски прав, твою мать. Я серьезный человек, и заставлю считаться этих скотов с именем Рэя Гордона, – он приосанился и дернул тяжелый ствол минигана, как огромный член.

Винс закатил глаза. Господи, не человек, а чокнутая горилла.

– А я думал, что серьезные бизнесмены не пытаются убить возможных партнеров по сделке, а договариваются. Знаешь, что это значит? Встретиться лицом к лицу, озвучить условия и разойтись мирно, – он процедил конец речи, сжав кулаки.

Их гости приближались, послышался скрип колес по подъему, и, судя по звуку, машин было несколько. Рэй с сомнением покосился в сторону забора:

– Ну, если ты так считаешь, можно и поговорить. Хотя именно из-за таких, как ты, Америка в полном дерьме, так и знай. Все только и делают в парламенте, что болтают. Нескончаемое бла-бла-бла, гребаная демократия, чтоб ее. 

Винс удивленно моргнул. В ту секунду он был готов поверить в господа Бога, раз его молитвы были услышаны. Не все, потому что миниган Рэй в кузов так и не вернул, а спрятал за стопкой бетонных блоков.

– Вот, я готов дать этим козлам шанс. Доволен, спец по переговорам?

Может, Рэй не так уж и безнадежен. Винс посмотрел на ленты из патронов на его груди, но снять их, похоже, можно было разве что с трупа.

– Сойдет. 

Они дождались «Отчаянных» в укрытии: три черных лакированных фургона остановились, не доехав до радиовышки последние метров триста. 

– Эге-гей, а вот и наши друзья! Как я рад вас видеть!

Рэй вышел им навстречу и, хлопнув в ладоши, раскинул руки для объятий. Никто из машин не вышел. Ответная тишина быстро стала по-настоящему зловещей. Одно из тонированных стекол опустилось.

─ Эй, есть кто?

– Мистер Гордон, – из-за мексиканского акцента имя Рэя прозвучало как «мистэ Годон», – мне бы не хотелось применять силу. Прекратите убивать моих продавцов, сверните свой бизнес, и я позволю уйти вам отсюда живым. 

Рэй мгновенно побагровел и, прежде чем Винс успел его остановить, заорал в ярости: 

– Что ты сказал, педик? Я сниму с тебя скальп, выпотрошу и из оставшегося сделаю мумию, долбанный хреносос! Выйди из тачки, трус позорный, и я покажу тебе, кто еще уйдет отсюда живым! 

– О боже, – Винс схватился за голову, не веря своим ушам.

Первый выстрел вспахал землю возле железных ворот. Из машин повылезали люди и начали пальбу, прячась за машинами. Винс успел разглядеть белые майки и татуировки, прежде чем от пуль посыпалась бетонная крошка, и пришлось спрятаться.

– Нет, ты слышал? Слышал? Я же хотел по-хорошему, а он мне угрожал! МНЕ! – взревел Рэй, схватил пулемет и открыл шквальный огонь по фургонам. – СДОХНИТЕ, СУЧЬИ ДЕТИ! 

Винс думал, что попал во второсортный боевик, и теперь его тело найдут где-то на пустыре, продырявленным как решето. Он в ужасе присел, закрывая руками голову от щепок, вокруг гремели выстрелы, и творился форменный ад. Боже, зачем он только влез в это дерьмо?! 

Рэй матерился, надрывал глотку, пока вокруг летели горячие гильзы от пулемета, звеня, как монетный дождь. Винс решил, что пора спасать свою задницу из этого пекла: на корточках обогнул бетонное укрытие и спрятался за пикапом. Через сетчатый забор в полумраке он заметил движение – какой-то особо хитрый латинос из «отчаянных» решил обойти заварушку с тыла. Он выстрелил в забор, там, где секунду назад была голова Винса, что-то тренькнуло, и Винс чудом успел спрятаться обратно за кузов пикапа. Твою мать. Он услышал еще пару выстрелов, попавших в левый борт машины. 

Как же теперь ему выбраться? Раздался еще один выстрел, Джимми вскрикнул, и в метрах десяти в песок упала винтовка. Винс поднял голову – парень бездыханно свесился через край платформы, и с безвольно покачивающейся руки закапала кровь. Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо. 

Будто этого было мало, Винс услышал, как зазвенел забор, прогибаясь под чужим весом. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять ─ как только латинос окажется на этой стороне, то застрелит Винса в упор. И что ему делать? Что, мать его, делать?! Винс скользнул взглядом вокруг, увидел винтовку и решился: на негнущихся ногах, с колотящимся сердцем он сделал самый быстрый рывок за всю свою неспортивную жизнь. Ему казалось, что все дула с переулка следят за ним и вот-вот всадят ему пулю промеж лопаток. Дрожащими руками он схватил винтовку вместе с песком, развернулся, не думая, нажал на курок, едва дуло уставилось на парня, и попал ему в ногу. Латинос заорал, споткнулся и выронил пистолет. 

– Ах ты ж гнида! Я тебя урою! ─ его джинсы окрасились красным.

Одного выстрела оказалось мало. Раненый добрался до него слишком быстро, перехватил винтовку и толкнул на землю. Винс со страху вцепился в ствол, как в последнюю надежду, и утянул латиноса за собой. Они упали в песок, но оружие так и не выпустили, пытаясь вырвать его друг у друга. Латинос навалился сверху, вдавливая ствол в шею Винса. Без воздуха Винс засучил ногами, забил пятками по земле, но не смог освободиться. Долгие секунды отозвались в ушах противным звоном. Неужели это все? Конец? Так выглядит смерть? Потный, красный от натуги латинос взорвался перед глазами на кровавые ошметки, и Винс судорожно вздохнул, захлебываясь кровью.

– Господи Иисусе!

Обжигая, желчь подкатила к горлу. Он спихнул тело в сторону, закашлялся и сплюнул, вытирая лицо от крови. Его колотило, как от холода, и затошнило. Мозги, кусочки черепа, какая-то красная слизь на его руках, на лице, медный привкус во рту. Его позорно вывернуло на песок, под веками расплылись черные пятна, он думал, что сейчас потеряет сознание от запаха крови и кислого жжения рвоты, но вскоре полегчало. Он с трудом открыл глаза из-за слипшихся ресниц. Над ним стоял Рэй – темный силуэт с широкой улыбкой.

– Хорошая заварушка вышла. Йи-ха-а! – крикнул он, потрясая дробовиком. – Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, а? 

Рэй взял его за плечо и помог подняться. Неуверенно покачиваясь, Винс оглянулся – прошло всего несколько минут, а уже никого не осталось в живых, одни трупы, разбросанные по пустырю и возле машин. Кто-то еще дергался в последних конвульсиях, из фургона пикало из-за открытой двери, а лобовое стекло покрылось трещинами, из которых сочилась багровая клякса от крыши до капота. Винс обернулся на латиноса, с которым недавно дрался, и у того оказалась снесена половина головы.

– Боже, ─ он отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, стараясь чаще дышать. ─ Вот же ублюдки. Сраные, ебаные ублюдки.

– Я же тебе говорил! А ты, оказывается, не из трусливых. Решено, отныне ты будешь моим лучшим другом вместо Джимми. 

– Он мертв? – Винс посмотрел наверх, но, судя по всему, шансов у парня не было никаких – прямое попадание в лоб. 

– Ага. Жаль беднягу, – Рэй хлопнул Винса по плечу и бодро заметил, – ну, погоревали, и хватит. Надо браться за работу. Трупы сами себя не разделают. 

– Раз.., – его желудок сделал новую попытку убраться подальше, – ..делают?

– Конечно. Ты же не думаешь, что они все поместятся в мой пикап? Да ты не волнуйся, копы сюда приедут не раньше чем через час, мы как раз все успеем. – Рэй скинул дробовик и подошел к двум телам. – Ать, два, взяли, – прокряхтел он, схватил за ноги и потащил к пикапу, оставляя кровавые полосы и насвистывая веселый мотив. 

У Винса не было такой дьявольской силы, так что он даже с трудом сдвинул с места латиноса без головы. Чувствуя, как кровь стекает по шее и стараясь не смотреть на волочащиеся по песку остатки черепа, он клятвенно пообещал себе, что они с Рэем виделись в последний раз.


	3. Память Дьявола

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Странно, Винс думал, что его схватит полиция, как только он спустится с трапа самолета. Когда позвонил Тэкс, по крайней мере, парень так назвался, Винс уже подспудно знал ─ это должно было случиться рано или поздно. 

Винс не успел обзавестись машиной, поэтому взял лексус Гленды, пристегнулся и выехал через ворота. Он видел в окно кухни, как Филлис проводила его взглядом. Она волновалась: он собрался и уехал, не сказав ни слова. Это ведь из-за нее они вернулись в Сан-Диего. Филлис втемяшилось в голову, что она должна найти могилы родителей и разыскать родственников. Наверное, чтобы разобраться в себе, кто знает. Он должен был ей отказать, но, черт побери, как? Она же не попросила двадцать тысяч долларов на увеличение груди или еще какую ерунду. Корни, то, откуда ты ─ важная часть самопознания, и, что касалось Филлис, он никогда не умел ей отказать.

Прошлое не изменить, оно мертво, и не стоило его даже трогать. Старые грехи, как и родители Филлис, погребены в холодной земле под тяжелой могильной плитой из времени и сожалений. Но от Гордона этой же покорности ждать не стоило. Может, у него в роду были те шотландские горцы, Маклауды, которые раз от раза, пока их пытаются убить, становятся все сильнее. Ну что вы, за четырнадцать лет Рэй не умер от инфаркта, не попал под грузовик и не откинулся от передоза. Это было бы _слишком_ просто. Гордон, видимо, родился с одной-единственной целью ─ не давать Винсу покоя до самой смерти. Черт подери этого сукиного сына. 

Винс постарался успокоиться и крепче сжал руль. За окном пролетали улицы Сан-Диего, знакомые и в то же время бесконечно чужие. Раньше каждый закоулок ломился от забегаловок, шиномонтажек, ларьков и навесов, под которыми продавали празднично вышитые пончо, фигурки, картины из бисера и текилу. Склады и ангары исчезли, водохранилище закрыли, границы города расширились и поглотили тихий одноэтажный пригород, застроили супермаркетами, парковками, банками и витринами магазинов. Город преобразился, поднялся и ощерил острые зубы из небоскребов. 

Кое-что никогда не менялось – стоило Винсу пересечь большую часть жилых кварталов и выехать на 15 шоссе, как он рыбкой нырнул в пустыню, как в родные воды. Старая добрая иссохшаяся земля, покрытая трещинами, она по-прежнему не видела дождей месяцами, кустарники вяло покачивались на ветру, и сам воздух, залетающий в приоткрытое окно лексуса, был приятно, обманчиво знаком. Запахи придорожных цветов, разморенных под жарким солнцем, к вечеру теряли пьянящий аромат и вместе с прохладой приносили лишь эхо. Неспокойное, дикое, запутавшееся эхо его прошлого.

Он слышал одну теорию, что город нужно выбирать, как одежду в магазине – не чувствуя, чтобы где-то что-то тянуло или мешало. Чтобы дышалось свободно. И с этой мексиканской дырой на юге штата у Винса было связано слишком много всего, чтобы вдруг захотелось вернуться. Ему и в Париже неплохо жилось на четвертом этаже старинного здания в стиле «османиен» на 8-ой улице. Уютная солнечная гостиная, кабинет, спальня-бюро, две ванны, а в комнате у Филли одна стена была скошена, как на чердаке, и на ней она расклеила разные вырезки из журналов. 

Филлис училась, а Винс проводил дни праздно и беззаботно. Для непутевого папаши девчонка у него была на удивление ответственная и правильная. «Мне нельзя пить до восемнадцати», «я не буду прогуливать, пап, давай перенесем на другой день» и «тебе нужно прийти на собрание, без отговорок». На выходные они выезжали за город, устраивали пикник где-нибудь под сенью деревьев или ехали на пляж, где Филлис пополняла коллекцию ракушек. Винс еще даже не распаковал ее морскую армию, надеясь, что она забудет о коробке ─ рано или поздно одна из ракушек совершала диверсию и оказывалась на диване именно в тот момент, когда он пытался на него сесть.

Казалось, только вчера Гленда встретила их с малышкой в парке возле ларька с карамельными орешками. Черный день в памяти Филлис. У Винса, как оказалось, могла быть только одна женщина, пусть даже ей едва исполнилось двенадцать, поэтому сразу после свадьбы началась тихая, но ожесточенная война. Нет, Филли не нужна была материнская забота, женские секретики и разговоры о мальчиках. Она хотела, чтобы Гленда перестала существовать. Стоило приемной матери завести разговор о том, что ей пора взяться за ум, что другие девочки ходят на танцы, не едят руками, не кладут ноги на стол, хотят найти любовь и поэтому встают пораньше, чтобы привести себя в порядок, как случалась очередная катастрофа. 

Филлис не спорила. Она демонстративно брала шкатулку с драгоценностями Гленды и выкидывала с балкона, разрезала ее платья ножницами или, захватив первый же острый предмет, шла на улицу, чтобы надругаться над ее машиной. И фразы вроде «я ─ шлюха» или «обслужу ртом» были еще самыми цензурными. 

Он относился к этому философски. Это матерям-одиночкам важно, чтобы дети любили отчима. Безопаснее. Ему-то какой резон, чтобы Филли полюбила Гленду? Главное, чтобы она любила своего непутевого приемного папашку, а все остальное было неважно. 

Винс потратил уйму времени и сил, чтобы доказать, что он ей друг. В первый год путешествий по Европе Филлис, еще совсем кроха, везде таскала с собой самодельную куклу из лоскутов, похожую на маленькое пугало из пуговиц и мешковины. Одному богу было известно, как же надо было довести девчонку в приюте, чтобы единственным близким существом она выбрала игрушку. 

Тихие, спокойные дни. По сравнению с ними, его жизнь в Сан-Диего казалась собранием резких вспышек, жарких, душных ночей, криков, крови и бесконечного голода ─ жадной решимости изведать все, что предложит ему мир. Он разгонялся и набирал темп из года в год, несясь к смерти или тюрьме, и чудо, что в один момент он смог остановиться и оборвать все связи: уехать на другой континент, сменить фамилию и начать все с белого листа.

Не получилось. Винсу никогда не отмыться от того, что он натворил за свою молодость. На его чистеньком листе медленно, но верно проявлялись черные пятна, как на тесте Роршаха. 

У старых счетов нет срока годности. 

 

Через час он доехал до Темикулы, небольшого городка между Лос-Анджелесом и Сан-Диего. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, оставив после себя пурпурный отблеск заката. Винс сверился с адресом и остановился возле одноэтажного, ничем не примечательного фермерского дома с длинной деревянной верандой и креслом-качалкой под окнами. Проверив пистолет в бардачке, он вышел из машины и настороженно огляделся. Слишком тихо, на калитке висела табличка «Осторожно. Частная собственность». Винс нахмурился. Что это за ерунда? Дом для пенсионеров?

Внезапно первая дверь открылась, затем вторая ─ сетчатая, от комаров, и из дома на шум мотора выкатился кто-то на инвалидной коляске. Нет. Не может быть. Испугавшись, он всмотрелся внимательнее: какой-то молодой азиат, подкручивая вручную колеса, съехал с другой стороны крыльца по железному пандусу. Облегчение было настолько сильным, что Винсу пришлось опереться на машину. Мысль о том, что Гордон окажется искалечен на всю жизнь, вызвала холодный пот и ужас. Что угодно, Рэй стерпит что угодно, но только не беспомощность. И если он смирился, это уже не Рэй.

─ О, ─ азиат выехал из калитки и остановился в паре шагов от Винса.

─ О?

─ Вы, ─ он нахмурился, ─ обычный.

─ Вот это предьява, молодой человек, ─ Винс хмыкнул, сунув руки в карманы. ─ А на кого, я, по-вашему, должен был быть похож?

─ Я не... Рэй столько о вас рассказывал, что, когда я решил найти вас, то думал... Господи, вы выглядите нормальным и носите костюм. Э-э, вау.

─ Не в шортах же ходить.

─ Нет, но… Я бы прошел, то есть, ─ Тэкс фыркнул, будто до сих пор не смирился со своим положением, ─ проехал, конечно, проехал, мимо вас и даже бы не заподозрил, что вы...

Его не собирались обвинять, понял Винс. Можно выдохнуть спокойно.

─ Слушай, пацан, ─ обойдя машину, он присел на капот и сложил руки на груди, ─ давай, ты начнешь с самого начала, а то я немного запутался. Что случилось?

Возле Рэя выживали либо те, кто его боялся до трясущихся поджилок, либо чокнутые. Тэкс, устало сгорбившись в своей замызганной футболке без рукавов с эмблемой «Пинк Флойд» и спортивных штанах, не походил ни на первых, ни на вторых. 

─ Он пропал. 

─ Рэя трудно назвать домоседом.

─ Да, я знаю, но в этот раз все по-другому. От него нет вестей уже два дня. И еще погром и кровь в гостиной, не звонить же в полицию.

─ Погоди-погоди. Кровь? И никаких тел? 

─ Может, сами взглянете? Я ничего не трогал, ─ Тэкс развернул коляску, кивая в сторону дома. ─ И у меня есть пиво.

Слишком все это было любопытно. Откуда взялся азиат, как они с Рэем познакомились, как он смог найти Винса, и где, черт возьми, сам Гордон? Винс решил, что раз уж секс ему сегодня ночью не светит ─ Гленда еще дулась на него за испорченный ужин, ─ то он не прочь задержаться. 

─ Нет, я за рулем. Ладно, расскажи все, парень, и если я говорю все, значит, можешь начать с того, как тебя на самом деле зовут. 

 

─ Тхань Хыу Суань.

─ Тхы Ху... Что? ─ переспросил Винс, стоя на пороге гостиной, в которой словно пробежало стадо диких слонов. 

Любая берлога Рэя, а по-другому его жилище никак не назовешь, никогда не отличалась порядком, но этот хаос ему сразу не понравился. Даже в своем самом черном настроении Гордон не станет потрошить ножом обивку дивана и валить вещи из каждого ящика на пол. Здесь явно что-то искали. 

─ Вы спрашивали, как меня зовут, ─ парнишка въехал следом за Винсом в разгромленную комнату. 

─ Знаешь, лучше я буду звать тебя Тэкс. Твое имя я в жизни не выговорю, ─ Винс убрал с дороги разломанный стул и перешагнул через осколки посуды. 

─ Все нормально. Рэй сказал то же самое. 

─ Откуда ты? ─ Винс был не прочь поболтать, пока искал в этом хламе хоть что-то полезное. 

─ Я родился в Калифорнии, но родители дали мне традиционное вьетнамское имя. Они бежали из Хошимина еще в 74-ом и до сих пор отказываются говорить по-английски. Не знаю, почему. 

─ Где работаешь или работал?

─ Много где: мойщиком машин, в «Тако Белл». Пару лет назад у меня случился удар, где-то здесь застрял тромб, ─ он постучал по виску, ─ я не мог говорить почти полгода. Врачи утверждали, что ко мне так и не вернется речь. Пока был в больнице, познакомился с Рэем, когда его привезли с пулей в ноге. Он мне здорово помог, ведь я остался совсем без денег. Он в общем-то нормальный парень…

─ Если не тычет в тебя пушкой. Или не угрожает сжечь заживо, если ты не принесешь ему выпить, ─ закончил за него Винс.

─ Я и забыл, что вам не надо объяснять.

Винс нашел лужу крови – засохшее бурое пятно на линолеуме. Он провел пальцами по полу и окинул взглядом комнату. В углу стоял старый потрепанный диван, с боков из него пер поролон, как перебродившее тесто, справа ─ столик, а на нем ночник, освещавший комнату грязным, желтым светом. Древнее дырявое одеяло, пропитавшееся запахом пота, валялось комом на полу, как и джинсы, футболки, журналы вперемежку с разрезанным постельным бельем. Как всегда, Рэй в своем репертуаре: с кучей денег он жил в обычном деревенском сарае с облупившимися стенами, отпавшими кусками потолочного плинтуса и плакатами с полуголыми моделями из 90-ых. Гордону всегда было плевать на внешний лоск. Странно, что Винс не заметил никаких пустых банок из-под пива или бутылок «Джека Дэниэлса». 

─ Занавеска из ванны не пропадала?

─ Да. А как вы..?

─ Ты где был, когда дом обыскивали?

─ В службе занятости.

─ И что тебе ответили? ─ Винс поднялся с корточек и чисто ради спортивного интереса заглянул под диван ─ по-прежнему ничего. Сломанный экран телевизора и следы от кулаков в стене говорили, что характер Гордона не стал мягче и спокойнее. 

─ Что их офисы не оборудованы для инвалидов. Рэй назвал их «сборище ебаных хуил». На корпоративы им денег хватает, а на транспортную складную коляску и перила в туалете ─ нет.

Тэксу не хватало злости, чтобы цитировать Рэя, но Винс все равно хохотнул. Голос в его голове мог повторить эту фразу намного убедительнее, будто сам Гордон сейчас стоял рядом. 

─ Да, это на него похоже, ─ он отряхнул руки. – Что я могу сказать? Он жив. Может, ранен, не знаю, но точно неплохо себя чувствует, раз смог вытащить труп. 

─ Вытащить труп? – Тэкс не выглядел испуганным, скорее, парень опасался, что покойник спрятан где-нибудь в доме. Или под ним.

─ Да не волнуйся ты, он знает, что делать. Скинул где-нибудь с моста или закопал в пустыне.

─ Его машина на заднем дворе.

─ Уехал на машине того, кого замочил. В этом деле нужно быть практичным – на всех, кто тебя пытается убить, машин не напасешься. Что конкретно Рэй говорил обо мне?

─ Дословно «вы предатель, ссаная трусливая пизда и жестокий ублюдок».

Винс ухмыльнулся.

─ В целом он прав. Хотя врачи называют это социопатией.

─ Как думаете, где он? – Тэкс отъехал в сторону, пропуская его к выходу.

─ Если не изменил своим привычкам, то где-нибудь возле воды. Что у нас ближайшее? Оушенсайд? Ищи там.

─ Спасибо, мистер Браун, то есть, простите, мистер Олива, ─ парень проводил его обратно до машины.

Винс открыл дверь и обернулся на Тэкса через плечо. Если Рэй загнется где-нибудь от потери крови, выйдет как-то не очень. А кто еще бездельничает в полвторого ночи? 

─ Хочешь, чтобы я нашел его?

─ Я могу поехать сам, но утром, раньше автобусы здесь не ходят, ─ Тэкс отвернулся в сторону, боясь увидеть жалость. 

Винс тяжко вздохнул.

─ Ладно, я попробую, но ничего не обещаю. Может, он меня вообще пристрелит, как только увидит. Скажи, Рэй сильно злится на меня? – спросил он, прежде чем сесть в машину. 

─ А от ответа зависит, поедете ли вы или нет? 

─ Ха, нет, ─ Винсу определенно нравился этот парень. 

Тэкс сделал большие глаза и осторожно ответил:

─ Очень.


	4. Цыпленок гнева

_Сан-Диего, 1986_

Винс не любил приходить в офис, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Двойная причина: там сидели люди, которые ему не нравились и заставляли делать то, что совершенно не хотелось. Продажников в «ЭйАйДжи» насчитывалось десятки тысяч – натуральный муравейник в 34-этажном небоскребе. Сними их кто-нибудь на видеокамеру с высоты птичьего полета, то увидел бы забитую стоянку, зеленую подъездную дорожку и натуральное полчище черно-белых тараканов, деловито снующих на обед, перекуры и с этажа на этаж. У Винса была аллергия на «жизнь маленького винтика в большой машине капитализма», и неудивительно, что он захаживал сюда не просто редко, а практически никогда. 

Родной гадюшник обитал на 6-ом. Винс уже в лифте услышал знакомое змеиное шипение о новом копировальном аппарате, кофемашине, стал свидетелем свары за увеличение финансирования и дележки фильтров для воды. Он вышел в коридор, дважды свернув налево, открыл дверь и оказался посередь ненавистных стен. 

Справа находился стол Пэнни Льюис. Девчонке было всего двадцать, сегодня она одела розовый облегающий топ, джинсовую юбку, под низ – черные леггинсы, а высокий хвост закрепила сбоку головы. Все знали, что Пэнни приходит в офис только, чтобы подправить макияж, накрасить ногти, посплетничать по телефону и быть всегда наготове, если шефу Гарсии приспичит потрахаться. Винс сам был не прочь ей присунуть, однако даже в нем играли какие-то зачатки гордости, когда он понимал – Пэнни не умнее обычной фермерской телки с бубенцом на шее, да и чавкала она жвачкой с подозрительно похожим безразличием. 

Ему не повезло с начальством. Саймон Гарсиа, мексикашка лет сорока, главенствовал в уютном серпентарии в отдельной конторке и отвечал за договоры по страхованию жизни. Гарсия был женат, и все же это не мешало ему периодически подзывать Пэнни к себе в кабинет, чтобы она поискала сережку под столом. Десять лет он отпахал продажником, как и остальные, но затем неожиданно у начальника его отдела нашли в ящике стола полароидные снимки с детской порнографией, и произошла небольшая перестановка в должностях. Как там оказались фотографии, до сих пор оставалось тайной. И Гарсия прямо-таки нисколько не смахивал со своей лоснящейся смуглой кожей на скользкую гадюку. Может, он мылся каждый день в подсолнечном масле, кто его знает.

Кроме этой сладкой парочки, был еще один человек, которого Винс ненавидел даже больше остальных. Бен Орслоу. Ходил в чисто выглаженном костюме, брызгался дорогим парфюмом, разъезжал на корпоративном «саабе» и даже регулярно обновлял маникюр. Мерзость. Не маникюр, конечно. Винс не настолько чокнулся, чтобы ненавидеть глупое позерство в виде особенной кружки (ее привезли из Японии), особенного кофе (с жарких полей Бразилии), особенной еды (свежие овощи без ГМО) и даже особенной перхоти, которая сыпалась на особенные плечи ублюдка. Когда-то давно в детстве они даже жили через улицу: Винс на Лемон Гроув, а Бен на Черч-стрит, и вот, что значило разное воспитание. Орслоу не знал, как это - быть на грани нищеты, его родители хорошо зарабатывали и даже отправили своего сынка в колледж. Бен благополучно свалил из него, не доучившись. Винс окончил только старшую школу, на колледж денег не было. И стоило Бену открыть свой поганый рот, и Винса посещала картинка, как тот раздвигает булки Гарсии и вылизывает его задницу начисто. 

– Мистер Браун, добрый день, – мимо проплыла их старушка-бухгалтер в аляповатой тунике, помешивая в чашке гадкий растворимый кофе. 

Каждая ее блуза смахивала на чехол от дирижабля. Где она умудрялась их находить? Да еще и этот начес по последней моде, будто ее кудри шарахнули током. 

– Миссис Пиз, – Винс растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, скидывая портфель на свой стол.

– Проводили бурные выходные? ─ эта сплетница постоянно лезла в чужую личную жизнь. Поправив очки, она присела за свой стол и отставила чашку. ─ Неважно выглядите. Заболели?

– Спасибо, не жалуюсь. 

На самом деле, жаловался, но не вслух. Винс отвратительно спал последние три дня, вздрагивая от каждого шороха за дверью. Каждый раз он боялся, что спецназ окружил его квартиру и ждет знака, чтобы ворваться с дымовыми гранатами. Вымотанный донельзя, сегодня он завалился на работу с трехдневной щетиной, с синяками под глазами и в помятом костюме. Бухгалтерша была той еще пронырой, но Винсу повезло, что она всех уже заочно женила и списывала любые странности на любовные страдания. Миссис Пиз покачала головой, загадочно улыбнулась, будто разделила с ним тайну, но облегчение Винса длилось недолго – из туалета вышел Бен. 

– Ба, какие люди! Наверное, наступил конец света, раз паршивая овца вернулась в стадо.

Винс пожелал ему в следующий раз утонуть в унитазе. Бен разглядел его помятый вид и присвистнул.

– У-у, как все плохо-то. Ты бы поменьше пил, Браун. И в душ иногда неплохо сходить, – довольный собой, Орслоу ушел в кабинет Гарсии. 

Брехня, Винс не пил ничего крепче кофе. Это ожидание измотало его. Кто-нибудь мог их увидеть на автомобильной свалке три дня назад. Однако он напрасно трясся как осиновый лист, никому не было дела до какого-то продажника Брауна, и слава богу. Винс сел за свой стол и растерянно оглянулся. Он никак не мог сообразить, с чего начать: заполнить накладную на бензин или доделать график сделок за этот месяц? Он потер виски пальцами, головная боль не уходила. 

─ Точно все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила миссис Пиз. 

─ Да-да. Все окей.

Нет. Нет, он не в порядке, черт побери. Ему не нужно все это дерьмо. Его мысли прервали, Орслоу приоткрыл дверь и с каким-то ядовитым самодовольством сказал:

─ Браун, в кабинет шефа. 

 

В кабинете Гарсии висели грамоты на деревянных панелях, посередь комнаты – огромный стол с зеленым сукном, а на нем – золотистый глобус, телефон-факс и кусок бивня на подставке. Стул напротив – адски неудобный, который только смогли найти, чтобы никто не вздумал рассиживаться и тратить его время понапрасну. В ящике тумбы шеф хранил сигары для почетных гостей. Нужно знать свое место: Винсу он их не предложит. Винс для него на том же уровне, где и уборщица туалетов. И в самом деле, чем он лучше? Пять лет подряд, работая на «АйЭйДжи», он позволял вытирать об себя ноги. Стоили ли деньги постоянного унижения? Раньше казалось, что стоили. По крайней мере, он не голодал.

─ Присаживайся, Винзент, ─ спокойно сказал Гарсия, в то время как Бен с треском закрыл коричневые жалюзи и устроился на подоконнике.

Винс не хотел садиться, пока рядом находился этот ублюдок, но ничего другого не оставалось.

─ Я буду говорить откровенно. Передо мной возник трудный выбор, Винзент, – Гарсия намеренно искажал его имя, но за годы Винс устал его поправлять. Может, это был психологический прием. – Знаешь, какой выбор? 

─ Не имею представления. 

─ А должен бы, ─ с укором произнес любитель внезапной телепатии и поправил лист бумаги перед собой. – У тебя прекрасные показатели, большое количество сделок за месяц и хорошие отзывы от клиентов. И в то же время ты никогда не был на корпоративных мероприятиях, воротишь нос от нашего коллектива и появляешься раз в неделю. Разве это правильно, Винзент? Как думаешь, Бен?

─ Неправильно, ─ поддакнул Орслоу. – Кто-нибудь может подумать, что тебе не нравится с нами работать. 

─ Раньше это не было проблемой. 

─ Да, но это раньше, ─ улыбнулся Гарсия, оголив белую кромку зубов. Честно говоря, Винсу он никогда не нравился, особенно глаза ─ как два черных пятна мазута. ─ Понимаешь, благодаря тебе наш отдел выиграл ставку старшего менеджера по продажам, и если бы это был обычный случай, то я бы без вопросов повысил тебя. Но ты сам создал эту неприятную обстановку, теперь нужно что-то решать.

─ К чему вы клоните? 

─ Мы отдадим ставку Бену. Согласись, это решит все проблемы.

Мы? Винс обязательно бы рассмеялся, не пытайся его голова рассыпаться на части. Глядите-ка, Орслоу, оказывается, шустрый засранец. Не зря они вместе с Гарсией ходили на матчи по бейсболу.

─ На каком основании? 

─ Очень просто. Мы запишем все твои последние сделки на Бена. В зарплате ты не потеряешь, не волнуйся. Обычная бумажная условность. Крохотная. Мы прекрасно знаем, что ты хороший работник.

─ Да и сидеть в офисе придется чаще, чем он это делает сейчас, ─ влез Орслоу, будто Винс не сидел в метре. 

Гарсия ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Винс понял, что за его спиной эта тема поднималась уже не раз. Его тошнило от этих двоих. Что он мог сделать? Гарсия может устроить фирменный ад, и фотки с детьми окажутся уже в его столе. А если Винс соглашается на сделку, то похоронит свою гордость. Шикарный выбор. Раздался стук, и дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы Пэнни просунула голову.

─ Э-э, там его спрашивают. 

─ Кого? – нахмурился Гарсия, злясь, что их прервали. 

─ Его, ─ Пэнни щелкнула жвачкой и кивнула на Винса.

─ С каких пор у тебя гости? – возмутился Бен, хотя сам на работе только и делал, что трепался со всеми подряд о мировой серии матчей Бостон Ред Сокс. 

─ Кто? ─ Винс надеялся на курьера или кого-нибудь еще не в полицейской форме. Только бы не копы, Господи, только не копы.

─ Мистер Гордон.

Надежда умерла с диким криком ужаса, и Винс забыл, как дышать. Что? Как Рэй нашел его? Он ничего про себя не говорил. Черт побери, как?! Наверное, ему ляпнул Джимми, других вариантов нет. Будет ли странно, если он забаррикадирует дверь? 

─ Что за мистер Гордон?

─ Это… м-м… знакомый, ─ еле выговорил Винс, думая только о том, как сбежать. В окно, например. – Он сейчас там?

─ Ждет в коридоре.

─ Хватит дергаться, твой знакомый подождет.

─ Нет, ─ произнес он замогильным голосом, вскочив со стула, как какой-нибудь доморощенный предсказатель судьбы. – Не подождет. 

─ Мы еще не закончили, Винзент, ─ напомнил Гарсия. – Да сядь ты, я кому сказал!

Винс открыл рот, захлопнул его и молча вышел в офис. Они не знают, не имеют ни малейшего понятия, кто именно находится от них в паре метрах и чем это может обернуться. С другой стороны офиса тоже открылась дверь. Конечно, куда ему постоять за дверью дольше минуты. Винс должен как-то увести Рэя отсюда.

─ Винни, кореш! Давно не виделись! – радостно прохрипел он через всю комнату своим идеальным для исполнения кантри песен голосом.

На этот раз он был одет в поношенную майку, черную теплую кофту с капюшоном и военные штаны цвета хаки. Рыжая борода топорщилась в разные стороны, а глаза по-прежнему были налиты кровью, как у быка с радео. Рэй быстро подошел и схватил Винса в медвежьи объятия, умудрившись приподнять его над полом.

─ Не звонишь, не пишешь. Ты что, решил меня продинамить, как телку, с которой провел вечер, а? – Гордон опустил его на пол и хлопнул по плечу. ─ С корешами так не поступают, Винни. 

─ Я просто… ─ он попытался придумать любую причину, кроме «ты долбанный психопат, иди нахуй, я не обязан ничего объяснять», но ничего не пришло в голову.

Рэй не дослушал его блеяние. Он вообще уже никого не слушал, уставившись куда-то ему за плечо, будто его ударила молния.

– Глазам не верю. Нимфа. Прекрасная дева явилась сегодня на грешную землю.

Винс моргнул, не понимая, что происходит. Неужели Пэнни так покорила его, что Гордон спятил даже больше, чем раньше? Винс обернулся, и его челюсть медленно отвалилась. Нет, не может быть. Рэй осторожно приблизился к миссис Пиз и рухнул на колени возле ее стола. 

─ Это любовь с первого взгляда, детка, я горю от страсти! Делай со мной, что хочешь, прекрасная.

Невероятно, подумал Винс. Он прикалывается? 

─ А-хре-неть, ─ Бен вышел из кабинета и сложил руки на груди. – Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Браун. Не думал, что ты можешь возиться с… «этим». Саймон, иди, посмотри, у нас Санта-Барбара на выезде. 

─ Заткнись нахрен, Бен, ─ бросил ему Винс.

Миссис Пиз засветилась от счастья, не зная, куда деться от внезапно появившегося ухажера. Кажется, здесь рождалось чудо, только без музыки, радужных всполохов и замедленной съемки. Рэй смотрел на бухгалтершу влюбленными глазами, не придавая значения ни тридцати килограммам лишнего веса, ни разнице в возрасте. Честно говоря, она ему в бабули годилась. 

─ У тебя кто-нибудь есть? – низким и, как считал Рэй, обольстительным голосом спросил он. – Если нет, выходи за меня. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Скажи «да», моя волшебница! Одно твое слово, и я увезу тебя из этой дыры, купим дом на побережье, там будем только ты и я.

─ Я замужем, мистер Гордон, ─ мягко ответила миссис Пиз, млея от похвалы. 

─ Как тебя зовут? 

─ Бреннон.

Вот это да. Винс до сих пор не знал ее имени. Он и за женщину-то миссис Пиз не считал. 

─ Улыбочку, ─ Бен решил все испортить, и в его руках щелкнул полароид. – Аха-ха, боже, оставлю себе снимок на память. Саймон, да выйди уже из кабинета, эти двое ─ ходячий цирк. Старуха и деревенщина.

Рэй отпустил руку миссис Пиз, которую до этого поглаживал, и медленно обернулся. Ой-ей. Винс сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не огрести за компанию. 

─ Винни, кто этот педик? – Гордон медленно и угрожающе встал. 

До этой минуты Винс волновался, что после Рэя от офиса останутся одни только головешки, но только сейчас и в самом деле задумался, почему нет? Идеально подобранное время, чтобы преподать урок парочке говнюков. Он с готовностью ответил:

─ Это Бен.

─ Ах, Бе-ен, ─ Гордон подошел к Орслоу вплотную и ткнул в грудь. – Никогда не смей оскорблять эту женщину, ты меня понял? ─ Бен попытался отмахнуться. ─ Деревенщина, ты сказал. Ха! Ты думаешь, я глухой, что ли? Или тупой? Так ты думаешь? Может, у меня дислексия или проблемы со слухом? Что из этих двух, Винни?

─ Боюсь, ничего, Рэй.

─ А-а, точно, ─ закивал Гордон. – Я понял. Варит еще котелок, а? Ты думал, что тебе сойдет с рук твоя фразочка. Привык, что люди никто и звать их никак. Знаем, встречали таких. 

─ Убери от меня руки, нищеброд.

– Ну-ну, не шугайся, маленький. У тебя проблемы с мужественностью. Папка по попе бил, мамка сиську не дала, член не встал, бывает-бывает, ─ Рэй заговорил на удивление мягко, но от этого тона у Винса побежали мурашки.

─ Ты что себе позволяешь, козел? ─ закипел Орслоу. – Браун, забери эту бешеную макаку, а иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

─ А НЕ ТО ЧТО, ДРАНЫЙ ОБСОСОК?! – заорал Рэй и толкнул его в грудь. – ЧТО ТЫ МНЕ СДЕЛАЕШЬ? А? – он снова толкнул Бена, продолжая наступать. – А?! Знаешь, где окажется сейчас твой полароид, сучонок? В твоей невинной заднице, где я его прокручу и заставлю выблевать вместо завтрака!

Пэнни испуганно вскрикнула, когда Бен упал на стол, ручки и карандаши со стуком разлетелись в разные стороны, а полароид свалился под стул.

─ Я вызову охрану! – завизжал он, как девчонка, и схватил трубку ближайшего телефона. 

Прежде чем он успел провернуть барабан, Рэй забрал телефон, вырвал его вместе со шнуром и запустил в окно. Бац! Стекло разбилось вдребезги сквозь жалюзи, и посыпались осколки. 

─ Давай еще раз, красавчик! – Гордон уже рычал, доставая пистолет из-под кофты. 

Раздались выстрелы, запахло порохом, Пэнни снова закричала. Орслоу, боясь, что его сейчас пристрелят, пригнулся за столом. Рэй махнул пистолетом и проорал: 

─ А НУ ВЫЛЕЗАЙ, КРЫСА, И СРАЗИСЬ СО МНОЙ! 

─ Шеф вызвает охрану, ─ Винс кивнул на Гарсию, тот шепотом разговаривал по телефону, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Рэй, недолго думая, ринулся в кабинет.

─ ПОЛОЖЬ ТРУБКУ, СУКИН СЫН!

Гарсия вскрикнул «Пресвятая Мария» и закрыл дверь у него перед носом. Гордона это остановило ровно на секунду, он вынес дверь с пинка.

─ Иди к папочке, мексиканская конфетка! ПОИГРАЕМ! 

Судя по звукам, там началась драка, и Винс еще раз по-дурацки, злобно рассмеялся. В груди порхали острые, колючие бабочки ─ Гордон мог взорвать все к чертям собачьим, ему было наплевать. 

─ Этому молодому человеку стоит научиться терпению, ─ заметила миссис Пиз, даже не сдвинувшись с места, пока у них шли разборки. – Мой первый муж был таким же, ─ она мечтательно вздохнула, ─ настоящий мужчина. Не то, что сейчас. 

Миссис Пиз, нет, Бреннон, скосила глаза на трясущегося Бена. Пока никто не обращал на него внимания, он пробрался к туалету и спрятался внутри. По расчетам Винса у него было еще минут пять, после чего старенький охранник Паттон вызовет копов. Если схватят Рэя, ему тоже несдобровать. Сколько дают за соучастие в массовом убийстве? Нет, не в этот раз, в тюрьму как-нибудь без него. Надо поторапливаться. В его голове наступила благословенная тишина, он поднял полароид с пола, и, не обращая внимания на стоны, грохот и рев Рэя, словно в кабинете Гарсии заперли бешеного бизона, зашел в туалет следом за Беном. 

─ Что ты..? Ты спятил? Тебя уволят! А-а-а-а! – заголосил через некоторое время Орслоу из туалета. 

Винс вышел весь мокрый, с безумным стеклянным взглядом, заправляя фотографии к себе в нагрудный карман. Он предупредил Гарсию, что, если он чего-то недосчитается в зарплате, то они вернутся. Пэнни плакала в углу, Гарсия со сломанной рукой и синяками лежал среди разгромленного кабинета, а Бен сидел со стянутыми штанами в туалете с носком во рту и пытался выпутаться из собственного свитера, которым его привязал Винс к сточной трубе. На его лбу красовалась надпись маркером «я мудак, поласкай меня». 

Миссис Пиз горько вздохнула с видом, будто в офисе постоянно крушили мебель, и пробурчала, прежде чем уйти на обед:

─ Ох, молодежь. Дурной пример заразителен.


	5. Одна из тысяч встреч

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Винс выехал на пятое шоссе и на пути к Оушенсайду вдруг подумал, что у него нет ни одной фотографии Рэя. Он вообще не помнил, чтобы Гордон фотографировался ─ права и паспорт не в счет. За все время их знакомства Винс так и не видел в его доме фотоальбома или хотя бы одной завалявшейся фотокарточки из торгового автомата. Однако он помнил Рэя, как будто они расстались только вчера: особенно безумный взгляд, будто Гордон уже прикинул, как содрать с собеседника кожу и перетянуть свой диван. 

─ И почему никто не хочет побыть со мной хоть чуточку милым? – как-то взбесился он, выходя из магазина, где он умудрился довести продавца до предынфарктного состояния. 

И в самом деле, _почему_. 

Вот Винс использовал свое круглое лицо и улыбку добряка, чтобы всем понравиться. Прошло много лет, а он все так же обаятелен, плюс пара килограмм, из-за которых ремень немного давил на живот. И чего он переживал в молодости из-за лишнего веса? Знал бы он, что его ждет после сорока. Интересно, насколько изменился Рэй за все эти годы?

Винс часто вспоминал о нем. Поговорка «с глаз долой ─ из сердца вон», как оказалось, работала не совсем так, как надо. Они были похожи на две стороны одной монеты: толстый и тонкий, добрый и злой, лживый и честный, одинаково жестокие, они сходились в принципах жизни. Есть они и остальной мир, и этот мир, черт побери, им нехило должен. 

Не то чтобы он соскучился… Конечно, с Рэем бывало весело, но по большей части – трудно и невыносимо. Его не назовешь душой компании и... Ладно. Винс вздохнул. Ладно. Кому он врет? 

Как помнится, иногда Гордон хотел побыть в одиночестве. Для этого у него была парочка тайных мест на западном побережье, где он, пьяный, объявлял: «Главный старшина занял максимальную глубину!» и отключался на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Дана-Поинт, Энсинитас и Оушенсайд ─ три места, где его можно было найти на этот случай.

Винс повернул машину к пристани, до побережья оставалось минут десять. Волнуясь, он непроизвольно отстукивал по рулю. Их последняя встреча прошла не так, как он планировал изначально и… Ха, Господи, вот это преуменьшение. Винс посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и невесело усмехнулся. Такое вообще невозможно запланировать. 

Винс доехал до знака «конец дороги» у бетонного заграждения и заглушил мотор. Пирс в Оушенсайде был открыт круглые сутки, вдоль первой линии пляжа возвышались старенькие отели, магазины и прокаты велосипедов и водных мотоциклов. Винс слышал, что в хорошую погоду с пирса, а это был самый длинный деревянный пирс на всем западном побережье – целых шестьсот метров, можно увидеть дельфинов, а однажды днем какого-то парня сожрала акула. Вот так едешь отдыхать на пляж, а становишься чьим-то ужином. Обидно, да? 

Раньше пирс вымирал каждую ночь ─ слишком опасный был район. Но пока Винс отсутствовал, поставили будку спасателей, иллюминацию, и сегодня под ночным теплым воздухом сидели парочки, молодежь каталась на скейтах и роликах, гуляли прохожие и туристы. Винс не спеша спустился под пристань в тень балочных креплений, где уже бывал не раз. Может, он ошибся? Разве привычки Гордона не могли измениться? Винс окинул взглядом кусты, парковку и ряд шезлонгов, сложенных возле черного входа в магазин купальников. Один шезлонг был занят.

Это мог быть кто-угодно: охранник, решивший отдохнуть, ночной продавец, бомж. Винс осторожно приблизился и остановился в метрах трех – ближе не решился, и засунул руки в карманы брюк, будто проходил мимо. Ладно. Без паники. В сорок семь не должно пересыхать в горле, будто он девчонка, которая хочет пригласить парня на выпускной бал.

На лицо бомж нацепил потрепанную бейсболку с логотипом «Падреc», длинные ноги в спортивных черных штанах широко раздвинул и касался ботинками бетонного пола, на груди ─ бордовая майка-борцовка, сильные, загорелые руки закинуты за голову. Рыжая борода, торчащая из-под козырька, рыжие волосы на груди, подмышки, руки до локтя. Всего лишь привидение из прошлого, и смотрите-ка, у первого болтуна язык присох к небу. 

─ Привет, ─ это было самое трудное слово за всю его жизнь.

Сначала он подумал, что Рэй спал и не услышал. Над головой по пристани кто-то проехал на роликах, заливисто смеясь, и Винс сглотнул, чувствуя, как волнение трепыхнулось в животе. Гордон приподнял кепку и посмотрел на него из тени козырька.

─ О-па, не послышалось, ─ проскрежетал Рэй. ─ Надо же, Винни! Вот это да. Сколько лет, сколько зим, ─ его голос изменился, стал злым и усталым. – Это ты хотел услышать? А теперь вали отсюда, пока цел.

Рэй натянул бейсболку обратно и показал, что разговор закончен. Э-э-э, хорошо. Винс растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Все могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, Гордон не бросился на него сразу с кулаками. Интуиция подсказывала послушать совета и уйти подобру-поздорову, но кто ее когда-нибудь слушал?

─ Хорошо выглядишь. Перестал пить и колоться? 

Он заработал еще один взгляд из-под козырька и легкий поворот головы, будто Гордон видел перед собой прелюбопытную зверюшку, которая без причины рискует шеей. Он стащил бейсболку, и оказалось, что его череп гладкий как коленка, и вместе с бородой он теперь смотрелся, как один из участников группы «Зи Зи Топ». 

─ Ты испытываешь судьбу, Винни. С чего вдруг тебя ебет, колюсь я, пью или сижу голой жопой на бетоне? Напомнить тебе кое-что? Это ведь ты свалил в закат, махнув на прощание ручкой и не оставив ни обратного адреса, ни телефона. Ты лишил меня шанса даже отправить открытку на Рождество. У тебя вообще есть сердце? 

Рэй был пугающе серьезен, и, хотя он и казался трезвым, глаза отливали странным блеском. Винс хотел найти правильные слова, которые бы все исправили, но их не существовало в природе. Оставалась только правда.

─ Я не мог рисковать Филлис. 

После краткого, но впечатляющего молчания, Винс понял, что сказал это зря.

─ Филлис, ─ повторил Рэй, прищурившись, и начал медленно вставать. – Я правильно понял? Эф-и-эл-эл-и-эс. Филлис. Ты назвал свою дочь именем моей матери?!

Винс непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. 

─ Я ни при чем, правда. Она сама выбрала перед отъездом, ─ быстро ответил он. – Я отдал ей целый справочник по женским именам, но она увидела счет из изолятора и…

Слишком поздно Винс сообразил, что, как только выплывет «А», то потянется и «Б», и ему, в самом деле, стоило уйти, пока у него был шанс, или держать свой проклятый рот на замке. В следующую секунду он ударился затылком о колонну. Ох, черт подери! У него будет сотрясение мозга. Рэй зажал предплечьем горло, и стало резко нечем дышать. 

─ Лживая гнида, я так и знал, что тебе нельзя верить! Так это ты заплатил за нее залог, да?! Какого черта?!

Годы были к Рэю благосклонны, он стал как будто сильнее, собираясь довести дело до перелома шеи. 

─ Она написала мне, ─ просипел он, задыхаясь.

─ Что?! – Гордон от удивления ослабил хватку. – За 20 лет эта стерва не написала мне ни строчки! Опять лапша на уши?!

─ Это правда! ─ Рэй занес кулак, но Винс не отвел взгляда. – Я помог ей с адвокатом и оплатил первое слушание, вот и все, богом клянусь!

─ С каких пор ты заделался Санта-Клаусом для зеков? – Гордон схватил его за воротник и приподнял, впечатав в столб. ─ Что это? Новая компания «второй шанс»? Ездишь из штата в штат со значками и ленточками, а? Только посмотри на себя, ─ он отпустил Винса и брезгливо смерил от запыленных туфель до растрепавшихся волос. – В кого ты превратился?

Винс прокашлялся и стер ладонью слюну с подбородка. Его терпение трещало по швам, ярость поднималась, как пена из слишком узкого горлышка. 

─ А кто еще, черт побери, попрется узнавать, жив ли ты или откинул кони, потому что какой-то там безногий пацан сидит дома и волнуется. Это же твой стиль ─ наплевать на тех, кому ты дорог. Все же вертится вокруг тебя, Рэй. Что значит чужая жизнь, когда задели твои гребаные чувства?!

─ Воу, воу, воу, спокойнее, малыш, ты нашел свои яйца? Где ты их прятал? Скажи еще, что тебя послал Тэкс.

─ А кто еще, твою мать?! Так много народу, кому ты не безразличен? Знаешь, я сыт по горло. Можешь хоть подохнуть на этом пляже в жалости к себе. Кинули его, бедного. Не оценили. Знаешь, что? Пошел нахуй.

Рэй не дал ему уйти, схватив за плечо, Винс отбросил его руку и толкнул в грудь.

─ Не трогай меня, кусок эгоистичного дерьма! ─ прорычал он, наперекор своим словам сделав шаг вперед. ─ Это у тебя чувство самосохранения, как у белки с тротилом, а я обезопасил свою дочь, потому что так делают взрослые люди, когда берут на себя ответственность за чужую жизнь. Со мной связался СиДжей, и я подумал: почему нет? Это же твоя мать, в конце концов. Мне не нужна твоя благодарность. Я сделал это потому, что считаю ─ людям надо давать второй шанс, даже если они совершили в жизни много ошибок. Я сам это прошел, и я знаю, каково это. И что делаешь ты? Обвиняешь меня, будто я сделал что-то ужасное! Ты кретин с мозгом десятилетней инфантильной... 

Последние слова умерли на полу вздохе, и Винс потерял мысль. Гордон жадно смотрел на него, улыбаясь, впитывая его гнев, как губка, но замолчал он потому что увидел новую татуировку на шее Рэя в виде руки с надписью «души правильно». 

─ Что это? ─ Винс хотел было коснуться, как вдруг отдернулся, словно обжегшись. ─ Ты рехнулся?

─ Хотел кое-что оставить на память, ─ ухмыльнулся Рэй и, вытянув шею, любовно потер кожу.

Винса кинуло в жар, а голова запылала. 

─ Ты больной, ─ он покачал головой, пятясь назад.

─ Раньше тебя это мало волновало.

Винс сглотнул. Рэй находился всего в двух шагах и смотрел так, будто они наедине. Как когда-то наедине: в четырех стенах, без всех лет, которые они провели порознь. Странная все-таки штука эта память, Винс мог поклясться, что бицепсы Рэя стали еще темнее от загара, и теперь жилы оплетали их до самого плеча. Он до сих пор помнил, знал ощущение, если сжать их с силой. На месте осталась дурацкая манера заправлять футболку в джинсы, оставляя ремень ровно на талии. Гордон зажал Винса спиной к колонне, и наклонился, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. 

─ Ты пришел, чтобы найти острых ощущений? Я могу устроить.

Винс замер, боясь шелохнуться, Рэй столкнулся с ним лбом и закрыл глаза, дыша размеренно, жарко и глубоко. Знакомый густой запах пота, бензина, голос, который последние годы звучал лишь в его голове. Чужая ревущая ярость утихла сама собой, как изменчивое море. Спустя несколько минут, сопя, Гордон отстранился и размял шею.

─ Дай сотовый, не будем заставлять пацана волноваться.

─ А где твой? 

─ Сломал об стену после того, как Янкиз вылетели из Лиги в прошлый четверг, ─ рыкнул Гордон, забирая телефон. – Кто это?

Винс уже и забыл, что на заставке стояла фотография с выпускного Филлис, где она сидела в тени двух зеленых вязов в голубом летнем платье. Ее темные локоны вились до плеч, а свежее личико светилось радостью. Тогда он еще не знал, что это радость свободы, и в этой милой головке скрываются наполеоновские планы. В тихом омуте, как говорится. 

─ Это она? – Рэй долго смотрел на фотографию, заметно мрачнея. – Сколько ей?

─ Восемнадцать. 

─ Хорошо закончила? 

Винс гордо кивнул. Правда, он подозревал, что Филлис половину оценок получила за красивые глаза, а вторую из-за долгого и методичного терроризирования преподавателей.

─ Собирается поступать?

─ Еще не определилась.

─ Правильно, ─ одобрил Рэй, отдавая телефон. – Только попробуй на нее надавить, и я сам сверну тебе твою куриную шею. 

─ Ты не будешь звонить? – удивился Винс, убирая сотовый обратно в карман.

─ Нет, поеду. Я же не ты, у меня много дел. ─ Рэй забрал бейсболку с шезлонга и двинулся к лестнице. ─ Если собираешься задержаться в городе, даже не суйся на мою территорию! – предупредил Гордон, перепрыгивая через ступени, прежде чем скрыться за колоннадой. – И про мою мать мы еще поговорим, не думай, что ты отвертелся!

─ Нужна мне твоя территория, ─ ответил он вполголоса и прогулочным шагом пошел к пляжу. До рассвета оставалась еще уйма времени.


	6. Сахар — не Амфетамин

_1986, Сан-Диего_

Он проснулся, и в первую секунду ему показалось, что за ночь кто-то взорвал весь мир к херам собачьим, оставив только эту комнату в Мотель 6. Отбрасывая тени на потолке, медленно крутился вентилятор. Грязно-желтый свет едва проникал через шторы. Винс лежал на кровати, мягкой, благословенной, мать ее, о-о-о. 

Винс положил голову обратно на подушку. В умных книжках это называют «опрометчивым поступком». Не надо дергаться, когда голова собирается свалиться с плеч и укатиться куда-нибудь под кресло. С одной стороны, он вроде бы помнит, что вчера случилось. С другой, некоторые детали оставались тайной. Например, какого черта вместе с ним на кровати валялся голый Рэй в розовом лифчике, уткнувшись носом прямо Винсу в пах. Не голова, а тяжелый горячий чайник какой-то.

Стоп, что?

 

_12 часов назад_

Винсу всегда хотелось взглянуть в лицо тем мудакам, которые неслись по шоссе, перестраиваясь из полосы в полосу, как угорелые мандавошки. Сидя на пассажирском сидении, он понял, что любопытством больше не страдает. Гордон вел машину, будто у него в запасе оставалось еще с десяток жизней: он подрезал, орал из окна, проклиная каждого, кто встал на пути, не замечал светофоров, и БАМ! Винс проследил за тельцем, мелькнувшим в боковом зеркале. Прекрасно, они только что сбили койота. 

─ Разбегались, шавки блохастые. Потом еще мозги с капота вытирай, ─ проворчал Рэй, ударив ладонями по рулю. 

Винс промолчал, держась за ремень безопасности и мечтая уже добраться хоть куда-нибудь желательно в целости и сохранности. Изнутри пикап Рэя полностью ему соответствовал. Над лобовым стеклом висела глянцевая страница, где на пляже валялась грудастая дамочка, два боковых стекла были разбиты, сухой жаркий воздух залетал в кабину и заставлял Винса щуриться. Сидения – облезлые, в каких-то пятнах, повсюду мусор, обертки, пустая бутылка будвайзера в дверце с налетом пыли. Радиоприемник выдран вместе со шнурами, остались лишь оголенные провода. 

─ Я смотрю, ты не любитель музыки. 

─ «ЭнБиСи» крутят полный отстой. Знаешь, что они продвигали в «Сегодня рано утром»? Ты, блять, не поверишь. Они объявили, что 25 мая хотят устроить какую-то хрень под названием «Поможем всей Америкой». Ну ахуеть, блять. Целыми сутками теперь только и слышно, что сироткам нужен дом, и это долг каждого взяться за руки 25 числа. Семь миллионов идиотов уже выслали этим сукиным детям денег, чтобы постоять в хреновой живой цепочке, – Рэй резко вырулил с главного шоссе поперек всех полос, заставив остальных резко дать по тормозам. – САМ ИДИ НА ХУЙ, ХРЕН ТОЛСТОЗАДЫЙ! – он показал средний палец в окно.

Пока они обгоняли фуры, несясь на всех парах, словно в ад, город сменили редкие магазинчики и пустынный пейзаж до самого горизонта. 

─ Ты против бедных сироток или чего? ─ спросил Винс, вцепившись в сидение, чтобы не вылететь из пикапа при резком повороте на проселочную дорогу. Не то чтобы Винсу вообще было дело до благотворительности.

─ Ты тоже, блять, из них, да?! 

─ Из кого? – ему все больше казалось, что, разговаривая с Рэем, он ходит как по минному полю – не знаешь, где рванет.

─ Этих долбанных козлов, которые серят демократией и великим будущим, пока продают оружие в Афганистан. Знаешь, что такое «Стингер», Винни? Это, сука, большая ракетно-зенитная установка, которую пару лет назад я сам доставлял через Персидский залив с контейнерами гуманитарной помощи.

─ Ты был в армии?

─ О-о да, черт подери! – прорычал Рэй. – ВМС США, 3-ий флот, авианосец «Нимитц», главный старшина Рэй Гордон, к вашим услугам, сэр! 

Кажется, мир Винса только что перевернулся. 

─ Тебя. Взяли. В армию? ─ повторил он. – Господи, ты же… Как ты прошел психиатрическое обследование?

Гордон неприятно ощерился. 

─ Там была одна дамочка, очень любила, когда ее драли прямо на столе. А уж верхом скакала, как голодная зайчиха. М-м-м. 

─ Дамочка.

─ Я не скажу ее имя, даже если ты сильно попросишь. Я же джентльмен. 

─ Ха-ха, конечно, ─ Винс закашлялся. – Простой честный парень с юга. Точно, я и забыл. Почему ушел? 

─ О, эту историю я расскажу, когда мы приедем ко мне. Райский тихий уголок милого пригорода. Обещаю, тебе там понравится.

Винс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

─ Даже и не сомневаюсь.

 

─ Сколько ты отдал? – было первым, что спросил Винс, поднявшись по деревянному крылечку и оказавшись в трейлерном доме Гордона. 

Вся улица в Санти была в похожих одноэтажных домах. Не автомобильные трейлеры, а добротные железные коробки с садом, забором, гаражом и сараем. Винс был уверен, что Рэй живет в какой-то жалкой лачуге, но это скорее его квартирка в Сан-Диего одна большая дыра – третий этаж, комната с потрескавшимся потолком и кухонька со ржавыми кранами. В «халупе» Рэя было, по крайней мере, две спальни, огромная гостиная, переходящая в просторную кухню, и даже кондиционер. Правда, в доме было грязно как в свинарнике: повсюду белье, коробки, банки, в раковине собралась гора посуды, а у половины ящиков выломаны дверцы.

─ Четыре штуки баксов, ─ Рэй достал пиво из холодильника, пшикнул крышками и отдал ему одну бутылку. ─ Как тебе мое гнездышко? О-о да, наконец-то, – с рычащим вздохом он завалился на диван и вытянул ноги на журнальный столик. 

─ А я плачу половину зарплаты за съемную квартиру, которая выглядит, как собачья будка. Потрясно.

─ Почему я и съебал из города. Я не дойная корова, чтобы платить столько бабок за общее отопление и электричество. Бетонная сучья коробка. Винни, сядь уже, не маячь перед глазами! 

Винс убрал пустую коробку из-под пиццы и, устроившись в кресле напротив, с удовольствием выпил. 

─ Здесь тихо? 

─ Как везде, ─ пожал плечами Рэй. – Наркоманы, хиппи, нигеры, бомжи и парочка мормонов. Ты хоть триста раз можешь назвать свой дом неприступной крепостью, но против вооруженного ограбления нихуя не спасет. Копы не такие быстрые, как дробовик возле твоей входной двери. Но мне как-то похер, только последний кретин сунется на мой порог. 

─ Да уж, представляю, какая у тебя репутация среди местных.

Гордон довольно хмыкнул и махнул бутылкой.

─ А ты? Что спугнуло маленькую свинку из кормушки, где большие свиньи имеют всех, кого захотят?

Винс вздохнул и устало провел рукой по лицу.

– Жадность. Амбиции. Меня не устраивает, что, для того, чтобы жить, мне нужно выучиться и отпахать много лет на какого-нибудь козла. 

─ У-у, я понял, в чем твоя проблема. Ты больной на голову.

Винс прыснул пивом от хохота, вытерся рукавом и переспросил:

─ Я?!

─ Ты, ты. Абсолютный псих.

Пока Рэй расслабленно наблюдал за ним с дивана, Винс отсмеялся.

─ Ладно, _ковбой_ , скажи мне, с чего это ты решил.

─ Ты из терпил, Винни. Парни, как ты, день за днем ходят на работу, которую ненавидят, общаются с людьми, которых не выносят. Ты тот чувак, на которого орут по телефону всякие уебки, а потом отыгрывается на жене и детях. Ты умнее тех придурков, что целуют флаги и борются против невидимого врага Америки, но ты не знаешь, как тебе выбраться из своего болота. Я помогу тебе.

─ Ты, ─ уточнил Винс, едва сдерживая улыбку, – поможешь мне. 

─ У меня есть то, что тебе нужно. 

Гордон рывком поднялся с дивана, броском запустив пустую бутылку в груду другого мусора в углу, и снова подошел к холодильнику, откуда вытащил шприц в упаковке, жгут, пузырек с прозрачной водой и еще пару странных инструментов. 

─ Что это?

─ Лекарство от трусости. 

─ Я не буду колоться. Не хватало еще подхватить какую-нибудь заразу. 

─ Одна доза тебя не убьет, хлюпик, ─ Гордон кинул на него мрачный взгляд из-за плеча. ─ Я сижу на мете с армии, и, уж поверь, лучше меня в этом деле никого нет на целые мили. 

─ С армии?

─ Ты думал, в аптечке солдата витамины лежат, придурок? – злобно рассмеялся Гордон. – Доза мета обычное дело при перегрузках, я уж не говорю о тех, кого отправляют на марш-броски. Я знаю, как с этим обращаться. Я свой собственный идеальный дилер. Закатай рукав, ─ он приготовил шприц, вкатил немного жидкости и постучал пальцем, чтобы выгнать воздух. Винс не шелохнулся. ─ Давай так, куриная задница, ─ Рэй подошел к его креслу, держа в руке шприц и вату. – Одна доза, чтобы ты понял, что это такое и что конкретно ты будешь продавать. Учти, в Калифорнии каждый третий студент и то храбрее тебя. Смотри, действия хватит часов на 5-6. Кристаллы двойной очистки, прозрачнее, чем детская слеза. Я не пропихиваю тебе пятиграммовое гавно за 25 долларов в подворотне, от которого наркоши дерут себе лицо ногтями и остаются без зубов. Посмотри на мои, они белее, чем у нигера. А теперь сожми очко и решай: принимать мой ебаный подарок или проваливать нахер!

У него была легкая рука, Винс едва ощутил, как игла вошла и сделала свое черное дело. 

─ И что я должен почувствовать? ─ он откинул голову на спинку кресла в ожидании чуда. 

─ Ты поймешь, ─ пообещал Рэй, убрав лишнее в мусорку и доставая еще одну бутылку пива. 

Прошло минут пять, прежде чем Винс снова подал голос.

─ Не знаю, ничего не происходит. Ты уверен, что ничего не перепутал? Свет немного яркий и во рту все пересохло. 

─ На, глотни, ─ он протянул пиво, и Винс залпом выпил почти половину, когда до него дошло. Он схватился за подлокотник кресла, сглотнул загустевшую слюну и вытаращил глаза. 

– О. Мой. Бог. Вот дерьмо. 

─ Нравится?

Он не смог ответить, захваченный врасплох бурей. Бутылка упала, Винс открыл рот и рухнул обратно в кресло, дыша тяжело и часто. Сердце проснулось и живее застучало в груди, а каждый вдох, наполнявший его легкие, забирал все страхи. Винс будто был слепым, а теперь прозрел, впитывая в себя каждую мелочь. Потрясенный, он встретился взглядом с Рэем, тот откровенно смахивал на дьявола, пока пялился на него исподлобья: рыжие, торчащие в разные стороны волосы, борода, шрамы, как будто кто-то пытался разрезать его губы ножом вплоть до носа. Жестокие глаза и мрачная, _понимающая_ улыбка. 

─ Ну? – оскалился Рэй. 

─ Я сейчас взорвусь, если что-нибудь не сделаю.

─ О-о-о да, черт побери, О ДА! – Гордон победно сжал руку в кулак. ─ Наконец-то никакого нытья. Вставай, боец, город ждет нас! 

 

Рэй повез его в стрип-бар, и в этот раз Винсу казалось, что они тащатся как одноногая черепаха. Они пили? Еще как. Возможно, он провел всю ночь, держа стакан, бутылку или бокал. Место оказалось афигенное. Там танцевали самые красивые девчонки, которых он когда-либо видел. Какой-то парень помешал им залезть на площадку с шестами, и Гордон ударил несчастного лбом об поручень. Винсу разбили нос, Рэй сломал кому-то челюсть барным стулом. Они шли как таран, и умудрились выбить дерьмо из парочки охранников, которые пытались выкинуть их из клуба. Тогда он еще не знал, что ночь их приключений только началась. 

Двумя улицами по соседству, они вступились за какую-то незнакомую деваху, и Рэй достал пистолет. Компанию наркошей и байкеров «Магнум» не впечатлил, а парень, который уже сидел на девушке верхом, вообще не обратил внимания, пытаясь задрать ей юбку. Судя по выкрикам, он был ее бойфрендом, немного перебрал и решил устроить сеанс публичного секса, но Рэя это уже мало волновало.

─ СЛЕЗЬ С НЕЕ, УБЛЮДОК. Я считаю на счет три. ТРИ! – он выстрелил, даже не дав и секунду на размышление. 

Компания свалила, пока Гордон не убил еще кого-нибудь, а они пол ночи потратили, чтобы скрыться от копов. Позже они купили Винсу двухстволку у знакомой Рэя. Она назвала Гордона «красавчиком», отчего Винс ржал, как припадочный. Он извинился перед Рэем и поклялся, что вообще-то он первый парень на деревне и непонятно, почему телки не выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы отсосать ему. Гордон послал его на хуй и даже попытался гордо уйти посреди пустыни. Посреди чертового нигде. Как они там оказались, хер его знает. Кажется, за тем, за чем купили двухстволку – чтобы поохотиться на койотов.

Каким образом они, выломав дверь, оказались в магазине с женским бельем, даже для Винса осталось загадкой. Рэй разделся за минуту, затем долго бегал голышом и доказывал, что уж кто-кто, а он-то мужик. Винс свалился от смеха под прилавок, а когда смог выползти, утирая слезы, Гордон уже примеривал платья, блузки и юбки. Ничего не налезало на его широкие плечи, платья расходились по шву, хотя юбка хорошо подчеркнула его загорелые волосатые ноги. Винс ему с радостью об этом сказал, за что ему сломали нос второй раз за ночь. 

Его одежда вся была в крови, Рэй свою так и не забрал, решив, что настоящие мужики не отмораживают яйца, и они двинулись в сторону дома. Машина начала задыхаться на полпути, и пришлось пилить до ближайшего мотеля. Где просрали весь бензин, они так и не вспомнили, а деньги из них вытрясли еще в клубе. На оставшиеся 40 баксов Винс снял номер. Пока они забирали ключи, Рэй решил подраться с портье, который посмел хихикнуть. Зря это он. Винс еле смог утихомирить Гордона, унеся его на руках, как новобрачную. 

Только в дешевых номерах Мотеля 6 ужасное красочное постельное белье, его ни с чем не перепутаешь. Винс убрал голову Рэя со своего члена и еле поднялся. Отлично. Гордон умудрился напускать на его трусы слюни, а сейчас валялся в полной отключке: с новыми синяками по всему телу, не до конца застегнутый лифчик перетянул ему грудную клетку, оставив красные следы. 

Шатаясь, Винс прошлепал к зеркалу, и на него подозрительно уставился незнакомый человек. Разбитый нос покрылся корочкой и опух, дышать можно было только через рот, губы пересохли, голова раскалывалась, как ебаное нечто, а правая грудь была побрита от волос. Винс сипло вздохнул. Ладно, хорошо. Об этом он еще спросит. 

За спиной Рэй громко и недовольно прорычал, приветствуя новый день.


	7. Семья, которая тебя выбирает

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

На пятый день Филлис не вернулась домой. С раннего утра Винс звонил ей на сотовый, но она так и не ответила. Он провел неспокойную ночь, успокаивая себя тем, что всякое могло случиться. Она и раньше гуляла допоздна или ночевала у подруг. Подвох был в том, что тогда она предупреждала, если где-то задержится. Без напоминаний. 

Накануне она трижды ездила с подарками и гостинцами к новоявленной родне в Отау Меза – откровенно говоря, нищенский район, и Винс сильно сомневался в том, что им нужна сама Филлис, скорее уж ее деньги. Винс в глаза не видел этих людей, и кто-то мог сказать, что он относится к ним предвзято, однако он сам был за чертой бедности. 

У Филлис оказалось много маленьких братьев и сестер. Потрепанная одежда и самодельные игрушки. В ее глазах было столько решимости помочь, что у Винса язык не повернулся лезть со своими домыслами и подозрениями, но он не мог отделаться от мысли – вдруг эти люди только и делали вид ─ когда же объявится их «милая, хорошая девочка, положи подарки вот сюда». Он не доверял этим прохиндеям, и сейчас был уверен, что не зря. Филлис исчезла ровно после того, как побывала у них, и не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы сложить два и два. 

Утром он взял машину и помчался в Отау, пылая праведным гневом. Может, Филлис засиделась с ними допоздна, может, не следила за временем, может, разрядился телефон, или она оставила его в такси – кто знает. Ему было наплевать, он только и ждал малейшего повода, чтобы запретить все эти поездки и не подпускать Филлис к родственникам даже на пушечный выстрел. Глупо, конечно, но ревность к ее второй семье разъедала его хуже кислоты, пролитой на бетон. Общее ДНК, надо же, какое достижение! А что Филлис до 5 лет оставалась в приюте, это мы забыли. Родные корни, ага, они могут засунуть эти корни себе в задницу. Лучше им убрать загребущие лапы от его дочери, а то он быстро их оторвет.

Сама мысль, что Филлис могла предпочесть этих незнакомых людей, сковывала его сердце смертельным ужасом. Что, если она решит, что вон та семья, та, что с шестью детьми, папой, мамой, троюродными дядями и тетями на семейных праздниках ─ настоящая. Что если она уже поняла и поэтому не хочет с ним говорить? Не дай бог они настроили Филлис против него, и Винс сотрет их в порошок.

Неудивительно, что, думая об этом, Винс приехал к общежитиям Отау уже на взводе. Он взбежал по ступеням и, хотя был в Отау первый раз, нашел квартиру Палмеров в два счета. Нет, ему не стыдно: он подсмотрел адрес в телефоне Филлис еще неделю назад. Личная жизнь, ла-ла-ла. У него была серьезная причина, между прочим. Да, он мог спросить у нее напрямую, но они и так несколько раз ссорились на эту тему, так зачем было рисковать? Подумаешь, разок проверил ее переписку, переживет. 

Винс нетерпеливо постучал. В это воскресенье семейство Палмер было в сборе и шумело где-то за стенкой. Дверь открыла женщина в цветастом халате с топорным, загорелым лицом с испариной на лбу, на руках у нее был годовалый мальчик. Она подтянула его повыше, стирая рукавом слюни и сопли с его заплаканного лица. 

─ Чего надо? Вы кто? – неприветливо спросила она низким, грубым голосом.

Трудно было представить менее дьявольскую мамашу. Никакого ореола заговора, многодетная мать, заметно уставшая от забот. Где-то что-то упало, за ее спиной раздались крики, плач и капризное хныканье:

─ Ма-а, она сьела всю ореховую пасту-у!

─ Меня зовут Винсент Олива, я ищу Филлис.

Женщина отгородилась, выставив малыша вперед.

– Она была здесь вчера, больше я ее не видела. А что? Что-то случилось?

Она была слишком спокойна для человека, которого можно подозревать в многоходовых махинациях, с виду недалекая и совершенно обычная. Хотя, может, Винс себя переоценил, и перед ним гуру, до которого ему еще расти и расти. Он посмотрел на пятно горчицы на ее халате, на залатанные дыры на локтях, малыш снова пустил слюни, вытащил пальцы изо рта и испачкал ей шею мокрыми пальчиками.

Миссис Палмер говорила правду. С одной стороны, хорошо, с другой, где же, дьявол ее побери, Филлис?

─ Она вчера не вернулась домой и до сих пор не отвечает на телефон. Во сколько она вчера от вас уехала?

─ Энди! ─ гаркнула она через плечо.

─ Там бои идут, чего тебе? 

Из зала показался Энди, высокий, бледнокожий, с ярко-красными щеками, этакий огромный, здоровый поросенок. На растянутой футболке выцвел логотип компании по обработке мусора «Террабон». Их лица, мужа и жены, были странно похожими: широкие, с тяжелой челюстью и низким лбом. Было видно, что когда-то миссис Палмер следила за собой, но эти времена прошли ─ обесцвеченные волосы отросли на добрую пядь, открыв седину. 

─ Что за хер? 

─ Папаша девчонки. Говорит, она не вернулась домой. Вчера вечером ты же вроде посадил ее в такси, не?

─ Ну, ─ Энди потер свою воловью шею широкой ладонью, ─ мы как бы шли, а потом встретили Билли, и он предложил докинуть ее.

─ Палмер, ты совсем с глузды съехал?! – крикнула женщина, разворачиваясь. ─ Ты позволил сесть девочке в машину этого наркоши? 

Винс прикрыл на секунду глаза. Да, начните свои разборки, только этого не хватало. Он и так потерял много времени. 

─ Да нормальный он парень, че ты сразу...

─ Не дал тебе господь мозгов, немедленно одевайся, и езжайте вместе к Билли, пока чего не случилось! Нормальный он, у тебя все нормальные, даже те, кто отсидел за грабеж. Донна, я все вижу, хватит бить своего брата, сейчас сама получишь!

─ Ла-адно, ─ с неохотой протянул Энди, накинул на плечи рубашку и вышел. ─ Ну что, чувак, у тебя тачка есть?

Винс смерил Энди взглядом с ног до головы ─ от него несло детской мочой, пивом и казалось, что запах въелся даже в его кожу и волосы. После поездки придется отдать машину на мойку. Неважно. Главное найти Филлис. 

 

Билли Выскочка, как его назвал Энди, был долговязым, лопоухим пареньком с прыщавым лицом в одежде будто на два размера больше. Его кости болтались в длинной зеленой футболке, как карандаши в стакане. Он сидел на диване в своем доме среди сладковатого кумара травы и еле ворочал языком. На столе валялись пивные банки, крошки от засушенных листочков марихуаны и оберточная бумага.

─ Вчера мы собрались у меня дома, бухло, телки, нормальные пацаны. Ну эта, я как раз за пивасом гнал и сказал ей: вроде ты девчонка ничошная, айда на вечеринку. Короче, мы приехали, я пошел, курнул, она тоже, Мелс врубил басы на полную. Ниче так веселуха была. Я за ней не следил, у меня самого девчонка есть. Попробуй я яйца к ней подкатить, Конни бы мне их к забору прибила. Я видел, как «Улитка» с ней базарил на веранде, а потом они куда-то делись.

─ Кто такой «Улитка»? ─ Винс не стал присаживаться, каждое свободное место в квартире было облито и испачкано, и он не хотел знать, чем именно.

─ Мутный типок, ─ закивал Билли, напоминая вялую, безжизненную куклу. ─ Я брал у него траву раз или два, но она нихуя не вставляла. Разводила тот еще. Говорят, он связан с Медельинцами, но мало ли чего на улицах болтают. Он на нее глаз положил, сразу было видно. Наши девчонки с ним не тусуются, ходили слухи, что он вообще отмороженный. Убийства там, героин, все дела.

─ Где мне его найти?

─ Э-э, чува-ак, ты чего. Не связывайся с ним. Ну взял он с собой твою дочку, подумаешь. Она же знала, куда шла. 

Энди хлопнул Винса по плечу и будто вышиб из того последние крохи терпения.

─ Во, видал. Все с ней будет нормально. Сегодня-завтра вернется.

Он сказал _нормально_. В компании наркоторговца и убийцы. Да что он знает об этом?!

─ Я у тебя не совета спрашиваю, а где мне его найти, ─ процедил Винс, чувствуя, как плечо горит из-за руки Энди.

─ Слушай, чувак, ─ Билли покачал головой, ─ я же не самоубийца какой-то. Если он узнает, что это я тебя к нему отправил, мне конец. Так что извини, чел.

─ Даже если я заплачу?

─ Не, чувак, даже не думай. Посмотри, я сам небедно живу, и хочу пожить подольше.

Все, это была последняя капля. Винс устало потер глаза и вздохнул.

─ Значит, по-хорошему ты не хочешь.

Он не собирался больше уговаривать Билли или взывать к его совести. Винс высвободился из-под руки Энди, взял ближайшую табуретку и ударил железными ножками по экрану плазмы. Раздался оглушительный треск, Билли подскочил на диване, выпучив глаза.

─ Бля-я, пиздец! Ты спятил, мудила?! Эта экранка двадцать штук стоит, ты ее разбил к херам!

─ Да ладно?! – стул со звоном вылетел в окно вместе с занавесками наружу, Винс оглянулся и подхватил из угла биту Луисвилль. ─ Я видел, у тебя симпатичный кадиллак? Хорошая тачка, ─ улыбнулся он и бодро направился во двор.

Билли и Энди выбежали вслед за ним, размахивая руками.

─ Бля, остановись, чел! Черт, ты чего творишь? Ты кого притащил? 

─ Я его первый раз вижу! Эу, полегче, ─ Энди хотел было его схватить, но Винс резко махнул битой возле его лица.

─ Еще шаг, и я выбью тебе челюсть или разобью коленные чашечки, ─ он с намеком опустил биту ниже. ─ Или то и другое вместе.

Энди моргнул и сделал шаг назад.

─ Мужик, ты слишком сильно реагируешь! Давай успокоимся и поговорим.

Винс крутанул биту запястьем, как бьющий в бейсболе, ожидающий подачи питчера, и примерился к машине. Стальной кадиллак будто прокачали всем черным кварталом: большой тонкий руль, кожаный салон, рессоры, значок «Феррари» на капоте, который Билли явно заказал по и-бэю. 

─ Так, я снова спрашиваю, где мне найти этого «Улитку», и считаю до пяти, ─ он резко ударил по лобовому стеклу. Оно мгновенно крякнуло и покрылось сеткой трещин.

─ Моя машина! Ты сказал, что будешь считать до пяти! – Билли поочередно хватался то за голову, то, подвывая, закрывал себе рот рукой. 

Винс годами вел себя прилежно, заботясь о Филлис. Она выросла беспокойной, в вечных поисках себя, ее силой воли и духа можно было гордиться. Тем не менее Винс всегда был готов выдрать горло любому, кто осмелится тронуть его принцессу. Эти двое не знали, каково это - заботиться о маленьком человечке, не спать ночами, когда у нее температура, учить с ней уроки и ломать голову над платьями на праздники, узнать, что впервые признался мальчик в любви и бояться, что ей разобьют сердце. Она была где-то там, без поддержки, без защиты, одна, и ей угрожала опасность. Винс улыбнулся и заговорщицки подмигнул Билли. 

─ У меня всегда было плохо с математикой, ДАВАЙ ПОПРОБУЕМ ЕЩЕ РАЗ?

 

Стоило Винсу перешагнуть порог своего дома, как из столовой выбежала Гленда, бледная и растрепанная. Она успела смыть макияж и словно постарела из-за волнений лет на десять.

─ Я уже не знала, куда звонить! Пабло обещал сейчас приехать и… боже, что с твоим лицом?!

Винсу пришлось заехать в больницу, чтобы ему вправили нос и закрепили пластырем. Иногда он забывал, что ему сорок семь. На вопли Билли по телефону, в конце концов, сбежались его друзья, и завязалась небольшая драка.

─ Провел поучительную беседу с молодёжью. ─ Гленда так и застыла с открытым ртом, хлопая глазами. ─ Зачем ты позвонила Пабло?

─ Я… Филлис, она… ты должен сам это услышать, ─ положив руку на грудь, будто у нее болело сердце, Гленда прошла к телефону и нажала на автоответчик. 

Голос был изменен, это могла быть женщина или мужчина, за этими электронными, булькающими звуками не разобрать. 

─ Мистер Олива, добрый вечер. Мы знаем, что у вас есть деньги, а у нас есть то, что вам нужно, ─ на заднем фоне был слышен голос Филлис, которая кому-то говорила убрать от нее руки. – Наши требования просты. 10 миллионов долларов на счет. Мы знаем, что сумма не маленькая, и вы недавно переехали, поэтому даем вам время. Однако каждый день ─ 60 тысяч долларов, чтобы ваша дочь осталась целой и невредимой. У вас есть три дня, чтобы собрать деньги. Никаких переговоров. Если мы узнаем, что вы обратились к копам, она умрет. В ФБР – она умрет. Если вы попытаетесь нас обмануть – она умрет. Можете не торопиться, нам нравится ее компания. Мы свяжемся с вами после полуночи. 

Винс стоял молча пару минут, прежде чем подойти к автоответчику и снова прокрутить запись. Затем он уставился в стену, размышляя. 

─ Когда, говоришь, ты звонила Пабло?

─ Где-то полчаса назад, ─ Гленда только и ждала, когда сможет выговориться. – Господи, лучше бы мы вообще сюда не приезжали, я с самого начала была против. Что мы будем делать? Думаешь, они прослушивают этот телефон? Нужно позвонить в полицию с сотового, чтобы они не проследили. 

─ Скорее, у них есть полицейская рация или доступ к их линиям, может, даже хуже – хорошие связи в департаменте. Они не новички, это очевидно. Медельинцы, хм, – Винс кивнул своим мыслям, чувствуя частичное облегчение – по крайней мере, теперь он знал, где она, а если он все правильно разыграет, Филлис скоро вернется домой. – Нужна помощь.

─ Именно об этом я говорю! Я звоню в полицию.

Гленда подошла к своей сумочке и достала телефон. 

─ Никуда ты звонить не будешь, ─ Винс подошел со спины и, вырвав сотовый из ее рук, уронил на пол и наступил ногой до хруста. 

─ Что ты делаешь?! Это был мой телефон! Ты с ума сошел? Собрался заплатить им?

Винс, глядя ей в глаза, подумал: «Как же вышло, милая, что ты прожила со мной так долго, но ни разу не задалась вопросом, откуда у меня деньги». 

─ Нет, 10 миллионов они не получат. 

─ Так, остановись Винсент. В тебе говорит стресс. Я понимаю, ты всегда носился с Филлис, как с разукрашенной торбой, и продолжаешь мнить себя неизвестно кем. В этот раз я не буду стоять в стороне, на кону ее жизнь, нельзя заниматься самоуправством. Я звоню в полицию и точка, Пабло меня поддержит, вот увидишь. Нужно собрать фотографии и ее личные вещи.

Она развернулась и пошла в сторону двери, и Винс проводил ее взглядом. Куда он положил рулон армированного скотча?


	8. Оружие для домохозяек

_Сан-Диего, 1987_

На своем грязно-голубом «Шевролет Блейзер» Винс подъехал к магазину Пола под названием «Пушки из ЮКал», что должно было значить – пушки из Южной Калифорнии и высочайшего качества. Что уж говорить, фантазия никогда не была сильной стороной Пола. На двери прозвенел колокольчик, и Винс зашел в лавку. Это был обычный магазин с оружием: с одним стендом для парочки стволов на стене и витриной с патронами.

– Винс, старик, давненько тебя не было видно, – Уинтерс встал из-за стойки.

В прошлом месяце ему перевалило за сорок. Пол был плотным, сильным мужиком, отъевшимся на семейных харчах. Его лоб облысел, оставив следы шикарной шевелюры возле ушей, а размеренная жизнь сделала его неповоротливым и мягкотелым. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Винс, неловко отряхиваясь от мороси. – Есть разговор. Ты занят?

– Идем, – Уинтерс махнул рукой на дверь в подсобку. – Все равно пора закрываться на обед. 

Он щелкнул замком, перевернул табличку и опустил жалюзи на двери. Раньше Пол каждый раз закрывал стойку с оружием, даже если отлучался в туалет, но сейчас все чаще оставлял ее без присмотра. Мирная жизнь расслабляла быстро, и только байкерские татуировки, выглядывающие из-под рубашки, говорили, что, даже если тебе пришла в голову что-нибудь своровать, это будет не так просто. 

В подсобке стояло оборудование гораздо серьезнее: ряд из черных, новеньких винтовок за стеклом с сигнализацией, тяжелый сейф, ящиков с запчастями, а также глушители, противогазы, униформа и приборы ночного видения. Они сели за небольшой столик, и Пол достал обеденную коробочку, которую ему собрала жена.

– Даже не смотри так. Будет тебе столько же, сколько мне, посмотрим, как твой желудок будет реагировать на обычный кусок пиццы, – проворчал Пол, открывая коробку. 

– Это кресс-салат? – невинно поинтересовался Винс. – Вкусно, наверное.

– Пошел к черту, Браун. Когда-нибудь ты получишь за свой сарказм промеж глаз.

– Да-да, ты каждый раз так говоришь, но вот он я, все еще здесь.

Винс снял капюшон и вытянул ноги. Нелегкая выдалась ночка, и безумно хотелось спать. 

– Как дела на улицах? 

– Три штуки баксов за ночь, но понедельник всегда тухлый день. По выходным я делаю в три-четыре раза больше.

– Тогда чего пришел? Проблемы? Кто-то прижал? У меня как раз вчера принесли парочку стволов без серийника, если нужно.

– Нет, – Винс нахмурился и протер глаза, те слипались, как черти. – Я слышал одну новость про недавнюю полицейскую облаву. Это правда, что они арестовали 500 стволов и 80 тонн марихуаны на пути в Мексику?

Уинтерс пожал плечами, делая вид, что с удовольствием уплетает странную зеленую хрень из своей коробки.

– И на улице копов бывает праздник. А тебе-то что?

– Я слышал, что они были для Хоакина. 

– Все может быть. Я сейчас мало про это знаю, Винс. Когда есть семья, лишний раз не спрашиваешь и не суешь нос в чужие дела. 

– Но? – с надеждой спросил Винс.

– Но «Эль-Чапо» всегда брал большими партиями. Что раньше, что сейчас. Его ребята действуют дерзко. «Муравьиная» контрабанда не для них, поэтому если уж их и ловят, то на крупняке. Помнится, у них был туннель возле 94 шоссе, федералы его завалили в прошлом году. 

– «Муравьиная» контрабанда?

– Это когда парочка типов с разрешением на проезд границы ввозят с собой два-три ствола целыми или в разобранном виде. Под капотом, в баке, даже под резиновым ковриком в тайнике. Это же не наркота, собаки не чуют железо среди железа. А тебе зачем?

Винс криво ухмыльнулся.

– Парень, жить надоело? Даже не лезь туда! – встрепенулся Пол, отложив вилку. – Одно дело ─ наркота, где тебя от одной половины клиентов спасает твоя симпатичная мордашка, а от другой – репутация Гордона. Причем та еще репутация, скажу я тебе. Только благодаря слухам, что он отрежет ноги любому, кто свистнет его товар, ты так успешно разъезжаешь без напарника. 

– Не брать же мне Рэя с собой. Люди пугаются, если на них начинают орать с порога. 

– Это идея Гордона?

– Нет, моя. Но он в деле.

– Мне кажется, его безумие заразно, – вздохнул Пол, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Пол, – Винс устало улыбнулся, – давай без шуточек на тему Рэя. Я работаю с Гордоном уже полгода, поверь, я _знаю_ , как с ним тяжело. Все немного иначе, когда ты крутишься в бизнесе. Я думал, тусану с метом на пару месяцев, но пара сотен тысяч долларов, когда ты уже привык жить, а не существовать, пустой звук. Куда я потом вернусь? Снова в офис? Деньги делают деньги. Если я хочу когда-нибудь выбраться из этого нелегального дерьма, мне нужна рыбешка покрупнее.

– Наркоторговли тебе уже не хватает? Слишком мелко? – скептично прищурился Уинтерс.

– Мы теряем в среднем тридцать процентов от прибыли. Нападение других банд, облавы копов, идиоты, решившие свалить с товаром или умершие от передоза. Двоих вчера загребли, наширявшихся собственным товаром в клубе. В моче и блевотине. Мне надоело мотаться круглыми сутками по улицам просто потому, что, если туда выйдет Рэй, все полетит к чертям собачьим. Мы уже перевозили партию АК-47 через границу на кукурузнике, ничего сложного. 

– Знаешь, что такое амбиции? Ничего хорошего, Винс, посмотри в словаре. Как ты собрался влезть в торговлю оружием? 

– Все просто, ─ оживился Винс. ─ Этот «Эль-Чапо» недоволен, что его сделка сорвалась. У него есть деньги, а у нас будет товар. Мы предложим наш товар со скидкой, и, даже если его ребята соберут партию заново, мы будем смотреться гораздо лучше. 

– Ты слишком наивен, парень. 500 стволов за неделю не достать. 

Винс улыбнулся, и Пол с досадой заметил, что порой парень был хитрее сукина сына, который когда-то первым обменял слиток золота индейцев на дешевые бусы. 

– Вот для этого мне нужен ты. 

 

Винс вернулся в Санти с хорошими новостями, и стоило ему заглушить мотор, как из дома выбежала заплаканная Линда. Чуть не запнувшись, она прикрыла голую обвисшую грудь джинсовой курткой и помчалась до своего трейлера. Скорее всего, Линда хотела получить дозу за перепих, но попала под горячую руку. Она жила по соседству, и сказать, что женщина выглядела немного потаскано – не сказать ничего. Выжженные перекисью волосы, опухшее лицо в морщинах, порванные колготки и худющие руки, словно она постоянно недоедала. Винс знал, что у нее было двое детишек, совсем мелких, лет по 5-6, и что одно время она крутилась с «Отчаянными», тогда, видимо, детишек и настрогала.

Винс не удивился, увидев ее побег. Так уже бывало, причем часто. Винс называл это «хорошие» и «плохие» дни. В хорошие Рэй был под дозой: искрил энергией, мог сорваться с места, осененный новой идеей, и трахал все, что недостаточно быстро бегало и у чего был пульс. И Винс хотел, чтобы это было шуткой, но буквально месяц назад он столкнулся с Рэем возле его дома, и тот светился, как новенький пенни. 

─ Винни, я подцепил такую телку! Ты только глянь.

Винс ожидал увидеть кого угодно, даже проститутку, и долго смотрел на содержимое прицепа, прежде чем ответить:

─ Рэй, это же гребаная корова.

─ У тебя с этим проблемы?

─ Никаких. Просто я думал, что ты… по людям.

─ Ай-яй-яй, как это старомодно, Винни, ─ Рэй цокнул языком. – Смотри на меня, я открыт для новых возможностей, а ты так и останешься жалким консерватором. Пора что-то менять в своей жизни. Правда, она красотка?

Винс проверил, насколько улыбка Рэя безумна, и снова перевел взгляд на бедное животное, связанное цепями.

─ Ну, для коровы самое оно. 

─ Я знал, что тебе понравится, ─ Гордон спрыгнул с кабины пикапа и радостно пошел отвязывать пленницу. – Чур, я первый!

На этом странности Рэя не заканчивались. Бывали и «плохие» дни, или «отходняк», и тогда все получали по шапке, даже если просто проходили мимо. На самом деле, плохие дни Винсу нравились больше, потому что это значило – Рэй трезв, как стеклышко. Трезвым Гордону быть не нравилось. Да, он оставался наркоманом со стажем, но сила его самодисциплины потрясала. Несколько дней в месяц Рэй тратил на то, чтобы вывести диализом весь букет смеси наркотиков из крови, а затем вливал в себя капельницей кучу витаминов. Все эти мучения из-за того, что под спидами он постоянно забывал есть, и именно поэтому оставался в форме – ни грамма жира, одни только рельефные, сухие мышцы.

В плохие дни Рэй напоминал 60-летнего старика. Он грубил пуще прежнего, был вял, мрачен и мог часами пялиться в телек, не вставая с дивана. Иногда его взгляд стекленел, будто сознание уносилось куда-то вдаль, а затем возвращалось, чтобы пробурчать очередную гадость о политиках. Рей _ненавидел_ политиков. Стоило какому-нибудь конгрессмену появиться на экране телевизора, как он начинал вслух прохаживаться по всей его родословной в сплошь нецензурном ключе. И даже не важно, что в комнате в этот момент, кроме него, больше никого не было. Рэя никогда не останавливало отсутствие компании, чтобы выговориться. 

─ И снова наступил ПМС, ─ хмыкнул Винс, переступая порог, и едва увернулся от летящего в голову пейджера. 

─ Я СКАЗАЛ, СЬЕБАЛА, СУКА! – сидя в клетчатой рубашке и обычных белых трусах, Рэй было замахнулся пультом, но, увидев, кто зашел, опустил руку. – А, это ты, ─ он шумно выдохнул и распластался на диване. – Кричи с улицы в следующий раз, а то я думал уже взяться за дробовик. 

─ Хочешь конфет, дорогуша? Говорят, какао повышает уровень гормона радости в организме.

─ Засунь себе эти конфеты, знаешь, куда? ─ Рэй показал ему средний палец.

Винс ухмыльнулся, скинул сумку с наркотой на пол и поискал взглядом, куда бы сесть – везде валялся какой-то мусор. Самым чистым местом оставался диван. 

─ На, это твоя доля, ─ он уселся рядом и передал пачку банкнот. – Хреновый день, льет как из ведра, я так устал. Закурю?

─ Только попробуй, и я прожгу этой сраной сигаретой тебе лицо, ─ на полном серьезе ответил Рэй, откладывая деньги на столик. – За здоровый образ жизни, ─ он протянул Винсу банку пива и чокнулся стаканом с какой-то зеленой смесью. 

─ Что это? – брезгливо скривился Винс.

─ Сельдерей, лимон, банан и одуванчики. 

Слава богу, он не успел отпить, иначе бы расплескал пиво по кофте, пока его трясло от смеха. 

─ Иди ты. Одуванчики? Серьезно?

─ Понижают уровень холестерина, ─ спокойно ответил Рэй. – Еще раз заржешь, и я заставлю тебя проглотить его вместе со мной. 

─ Окей, окей, ─ он примирительно улыбнулся. – Я чего пришел-то. Уинтерс в деле. 

─ Что у нас осталось? 

─ Ну, чтобы забрать пушки, нужны еще, по крайней мере, три водителя. Один в Аризону, другой в Неваду, третий в Нью-Мексико. Я поеду в Техас за последней партией. 

─ Нет, я в Техас, а ты поедешь в Тихуану. Я договорился с одним корешом, у тебя встреча с Хоакином в среду.

─ Ого, круто, ладно, не вопрос. Тихуана, так Тихуана. Ты как себя чувствуешь?

─ А как я выгляжу? – мрачно спросил Рэй.

Винс вдруг вспомнил, как по телевизору говорили, что к какому-то там году рыжих совсем не останется. Гордон был без веснушек, загорелый и с рыжей порослью по всему телу, особенно заметной на груди сквозь незастегнутую рубашку, и на худых, голых ногах с выступающими коленями. 

Они столкнулись взглядами, и Рэй поправил свой член через трусы. Винсу пришлось отвернуться. Не то чтобы он был стеснительным парнем, но конкретно сейчас он вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно.

─ Хочешь протянуть руку помощи лучшему другу? – хриплым, как наждак по связкам, голосом произнес Гордон, продолжая смотреть в его сторону.

По спине Винса пробежали мурашки. Он уже слышал этот мягкий тон, от которого что-то оседало внизу живота и волосы становились дыбом. Краем глаза он видел, как Рэй лениво погладил член. 

─ Лучшему?

─ Конечно, лучшему, ─ Гордон придвинулся и положил руку ему на плечо, в нос ударили запахи застарелого пота и кисловатый от дыхания. 

Отказавшись от бесплатного перепиха, Рэй выгнал Линду, почему же сейчас передумал? Винс разучился его бояться, это заняло много времени, но он это сделал. Внешне оставаясь спокойным, Винс сжал зубы и сглотнул.

─ Я до сих пор не знаю, из-за чего тебя выгнали из армии.

─ Я же тебе рассказывал, ─ Гордон устроил подбородок поверх своей руки на плече. Они сидели слишком близко, от бедра до колена сквозь джинсы прожигало тепло его тела. ─ Или не тебе? Кому я тогда рассказал? В следующий раз точно расскажу.

Услышав, как голос Рэя упал еще на октаву, Винс резко поднялся с дивана.

─ Завязывай с этим дерьмом. 

– Тебе повезло, что я не в настроении, иначе бы я тебя переубедил. ─ Это они уже проходили. Гордон каждому второму угрожал, что когда-нибудь его трахнет, даже если это были старик, из которого песок сыпался. ─ Узколобый, зацикленный на морали неудачник.

─ Тупой наркоман, способный только запугивать и задирать. 

─ Пошел на хуй, ─ вяло отозвался Рэй, даже не в состоянии толком ответить.

Винс улыбнулся против воли и покачал головой. Гордона и могила не исправит.

─ Я зайду завтра, надеюсь, ты будешь в форме.

─ Я всегда в форме, а теперь выметайся из моего дома.

Винс захватил с собой недопитое пиво и махнул на прощанье.

─ Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, чувак. 

Рэй состроил страшную рожу, подтягивая к себе пульт.

─ Я тебя тоже, Винни, но если ты, блять, не уберешься отсюда, я без вазелина трахну твой ебнутый мозг через ухо. ВАЛИ ДАВАЙ.

Винс со смехом ушел к «Блейзеру».


	9. На десять слов лжи — одно правды

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

В половину пятого вечера автомобиль Массини, наконец-то, въехал во двор. Винс уже был наготове, закрыл входную дверь и спустился по ступенькам быстрым шагом. Стоило ему сесть на переднее сидение и пристегнуться, как Пабло присвистнул:

─ Уоу, амиго, откуда ты такой красивый?

─ Спасибо, что приехал. Надо поторапливаться, езжай в сторону Санти, на запад, потом скажу, куда повернуть.

─ Без проблем, ─ он вырулил с подъездной дорожки, глянув напоследок на дом. ─ Мне звонила...

─ Да-да, мы немного поругались. Она сейчас не в настроении. «Особенно после того, как я примотал ее скотчем к стулу, заклеил рот и оставил в гостиной смотреть телевизор», ─ последнюю часть Винс не стал говорить вслух.

─ А что с носом? 

─ Да ерунда, небольшая авария. Дурацкая подушка безопасности не сработала, и я здорово приложился об руль. 

Пабло сочувственно покачал головой.

─ Главное живой. Что с машиной?

─ Черт его знает, сдал в ремонт. 

Точнее, под пресс. Винс осторожно потрогал пластырь на переносице. Небольшие последствия того, что Билли и его друзья хотели его проучить, потеряли пару зубов и, не рискнув попасть под биту еще раз, сполна оторвались на автомобиле Гленды. Молодежь совсем не знает, как мстить по-настоящему. Что такое машина для Винса? Груда металлолома. 

─ Помнишь Карин?

─ Концертмейстер которая?

─ Еле уговорил выпить со мной кофе, как тут звонок. Гленда чуть в трубку не плакала, я попытался ее успокоить, но так ничего и не понял. 

Винс фыркнул. 

─ Ты что, ее не знаешь? Вечно паникует раньше времени. Все дело в Филлис, связалась с плохой компанией и вляпалась в неприятности.

─ И насколько большие неприятности?

─ Внушительные, ─ Винс не собирался втягивать Массини. Он итак позвонил Тэксу, чтобы узнать, где найти Гордона. 

─ Нужна помощь?

─ Пока только как водителя, но спасибо, что предложил.

─ Да что ты, мне несложно, ─ продолжал настаивать Массини. 

Он всегда пытался влезть в дела, которые его не касались. Гленде это нравилось из-за женского тщеславия, она могла позвонить Пабло хоть в три часа ночи. У Винса же была на него стойкая аллергия.

─ Чем ты можешь помочь? – спросил он с досадой. – Ребят, с которыми связалась Филлис, не убить фальшивым пиликанием.

Кто его просил открывать рот? Браун, говнюк, держи язык за зубами.

─ Ты снова об этом! Да, я немного перебрал вина в прошлый раз и накосячил.

─ Один раз? Напомнить? Венская государственная опера шесть месяцев назад. А до этого в Пизе и Милане. И давай начистоту ─ от алкоголя игра на музыкальных инструментах не зависит, иначе бы половина рок-групп перешла бы на трезвый образ жизни.

Сколько же в тебе дерьма, Винс, почему бы тебе просто не заткнуться? Он не знал, подумал это сам, или это произнес знакомый голос в голове.

─ Не считается, меня бросила Сесиль! ─ у Массини на все был готов ответ. – Ты сам говорил, что все в порядке, а в итоге следишь за моими промахами? 

─ Она бросила тебя год назад, и ничего я не слежу, ─ отмахнулся он.

─ Или ты так со всеми?

─ Со всеми, кем?

─ Своими друзьями.

Вот почему Винс иногда хотел свернуть ему шею.

─ У меня нет друзей, ─ усмехнулся он. ─ Хотя нет, вру, был один. Он хочет моей смерти.

─ Я думаю, это потому, что ты ─ персонэ дэ американо, у вас всегда на первом месте деньги, а потом только люди. Ужасно так жить, Винсент, ─ Массини принял слова Винса за извинение, хотя они таковыми не являлись. ─ Так куда мы едем?

─ Ты не поверишь, к тому самому другу.

─ Перфекто! 

Винс сильно сомневался, что хоть кто-то обрадуется знакомству с Рэем. Он, конечно, постарается сплавить итальянца с глаз долой, но предпочитал заранее не загадывать. С Винсом рука об руку ходил закон Мерфи – все кошмарное, что могло случиться, обязательно происходило.

─ Кстати, почему ты думаешь, что этот твой друг сможет то, что не смогу я? – снова заныл Массини. – Он общался с бандитами?

─ Постоянно, ─ Винс не стал уточнять, что сам был одним из этих бандитов. 

─ У него есть опыт?

─ Кхм. Огромный.

─ Но что, если их целая шайка? Как ты справишься без полиции?

─ Никаких копов, ─ покачал головой Винс. – Пабло, прошу, даже если тебе покажется, что все плохо, не звони в участок. Скажем, в прошлом я поступал не совсем по букве закона. Вмешательство полиции мне нужно в последнюю очередь.

─ Я так и думал, ─ произнес тот, важно кивая. – Большие деньги водятся только у людей с дырявой совестью. Я сохраню твой секрет. Но что твой амиго сможет сделать?

─ Он один стоит целой армии.

─ Вот это уверенность, ─ Массини удивленно посмотрел в его сторону. ─ Сколько я тебя знаю, ты ни о ком так не говорил. Чем он занимается?

─ Ну, он называет себя бизнесменом, ─ и Винс ни разу не соврал. 

─ Хотел бы я на него взглянуть. 

─ Нет, не хочешь, _поверь мне_ , ─ Винс неприятно рассмеялся. ─ Я бы полжизни отдал, чтобы наши дороги никогда не пересекались.

─ Что это за друг-то?!

Винс вздохнул, уже заранее зная, что этот день будет долгим и трудным, и половину трудностей составит именно Гордон.

─ Хуже любого врага.

 

Давненько он не заезжал сюда, к казино «Вьехас» в резервацию индейцев. Рэя не оказалось ни на заброшенной автомастерской возле Санти, ни в баре «Северная граница». Винс оставил бар Гордону, и за 14 лет из крошечной, захудалой забегаловки для дальнобойщиков он превратился в популярный двухзальный салун с женским стриптизом. Оказывается, все эти годы Рэй руководил баром довольно успешно. Незаменимых людей нет, ведь так? Как и нет причин расстраиваться. Наверное. 

Винс надеялся, что между ними еще не все так плохо, ведь если Гордон не хотел, чтоб его нашли, то мог затеряться в любой дыре Сан-Диего и не показываться до второго пришествия. К кому тогда обратиться? Кто еще оставался из знакомых? Престарелые проститутки, сколовшиеся наркоманы, продажные полицейские? Были еще пара знакомых, но, как он слышал, все успели выйти на пенсию.

Заброшенная ткацкая фабрика в долине Каунти была последним местом в списке Тэкса. По дороге пару сотен километров назад еще встречались огороженные пастбища одиноких ранчо, вокруг же здания на много миль расстилался бесконечный пустырь ржавого цвета. До самого горизонта пустые холмы, полуголые низины с пустынными, облысевшими дорогами и нещадно палящее солнце, от которого даже в машине было невыносимо жарко. Приборная панель и пластик так нагрелись, что Винс взмокнул в своем кресле. У него скоро будет не задница, а поджаренный бекон с корочкой. Они остановились, Винс вышел из машины и с облегчением подергал рубашку на спине, нагоняя ветерок – пиджак он давно снял.

─ Кто назначает встречи в таком месте? Где это мы? – спросил Пабло, выходя следом и оглядываясь. Он упарился на калифорнийской жаре до больших пятен пота подмышками, а напомаженные волосы растрепались. 

Интересно, этот придурок вообще слышал про лаборатории по варке мета и что их специально ставят за городом? Не почерк Гордона, тот ставил лаборатории в пригороде, поближе к людям, не скупясь на хорошую вентиляцию и вытяжку. Фабрика явно принадлежала конкурентам. Хм, рисковые ребята. 

Возле огромных амбарных дверей стояли две машины, но Винс не знал, чьи они – может, лаборантов: огромный черный пикап, намекающий на маленький член его хозяина, и пыльный фургон. 

─ Скажем так, в месте, где не стоит сейчас задерживаться без оружия, ─ Винс направился к автомобилям.

─ Ты куда? ─ как назло, Массини быстро его догнал.

─ Не хочешь остаться возле машины? 

─ Нет, зачем? 

«Чтобы тебе не отстрелили зад, придурок». Винс остановился на полпути, решая, что именно соврать, когда вдруг раздался оглушительный грохот, а по земле прошла волна дрожи. Крыша фабрики взлетела на воздух вместе с клубами огня и дыма, взметнувшихся к небу. 

─ Каццо! Что это? ─ Пабло вжал голову в плечи и пугливо попятился от досок и тлеющих щепок, посыпавшихся дождем. 

В лицо пахнуло горячим воздухом. Знакомая вонь – бензин, сладкие яблоки от перветина и паленый, фиалочный эфедрон. В одной из створок ворот была вырезана дверь поменьше, она распахнулась, и оттуда вылетел молодой латинос и упал на землю. Следом за ним из тьмы проема показалась фигура среди серого, густого дыма. 

─ БЕГИ, СУКИН СЫН! – взревел Гордон, пугая парня до смерти, будто сам дьявол, явившийся из преисподней. 

Тлеющие искры разлетались от его одежды, как от золы. Судорожно выкинув респиратор в сторону и желая убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, парень сначала пополз на карачках, неуклюже поднялся, и, споткнувшись, рванул с места. Рэй вскинул автомат и выпустил очередь, оставляя пылевые следы. 

─ БЫСТРЕЕ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! ШЕВЕЛИ КОСТЫЛЯМИ! И ЧТОБ Я ТЕБЯ И ТВОИХ УЕБКОВ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ВИДЕЛ НА МОЕЙ ТЕРРИТОРИИ! 

Несмотря на босые ноги, латинос на удивление быстро превратился в небольшую точку на горизонте, а затем скрылся в низине по пути к автомагистрали. 

─ ТЫ! ─ прорычал он, заметив гостей. ─ Я же предупреждал тебя! Что ты тут делаешь?!

─ Знакомься, Пабло, это Рэй, ─ спокойно произнес Винс. 

Правила общения с Гордоном в бешенстве ─ никакого страха, не бежать, смотреть в глаза, и тогда он тебя не пристрелит, а всего лишь… с размаху вмажет хуком слева. Айй-еп твою мать. Винс схватился за переносицу, и между пальцев потекла кровь.

─ Черт побери, почему надо всегда целиться в нос?! 

─ Чтобы тебе было БОЛЬНЕЕ, УБЛЮДОК! – Рэй увидел Массини и его ноздри расширились, как у бешеной собаки. – Так-так-так, кто это у нас? ─ он навернул круг, готовый в любую минуту кинуться и разорвать горло зубами. ─ Розовая рубашка, пидорская бородка и тараканьи усики, ─ Рэй наклонился к невысокому итальянцу и прищурился. – Это что, косметика?

─ Крем от загара, ─ быстро проговорил Пабло, неестественно побледнев.

─ Крем. От загара. Чтобы твоя нежная кожа не пострадала на солнышке, у-тю-тю. На тебе больше одеколона, чем на вшивой проститутке. Винни, где ты выкопал «это»?

Винс запрокинул голову, собирая капли крови в ладонь.

─ Знакомый виоланче.. черт подери, ─ он все-таки испачкал рубашку.

─ Вио... что? А, не важно. Теперь ты с ним, да? Короче, балалаечник, не связывайся с этим говнарем. Я уже сделал когда-то ошибку. Все, что тебе светит – нож в спину и тонна лжи, в которой ты однажды захлебнешься. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Эта сучка меня больше не проведет. Да, Винни? Ты пришел снова обвесить мои уши своей сладкой болтовней? 

─ Слаще некуда, ─ прогундосил Винс, ─ зачем же мне еще приходить и рисковать здоровьем?

Гордон положил руку на плечо Пабло и доверительным тоном продолжил:

─ Видишь, да? Мастер отмазать свою толстую жопу. Сам меня кинул, а теперь выставляет виноватым. И как мне после этого тебя любить, Винни? Ты просто не даешь мне шанса. 

─ Пососи мой член, Гордон! – вышел из себя Винс.

─ В твоих извращенных мечтах, ковбой, не раньше. Знаешь, я хотел спросить, нахуя ты сюда притащился, но теперь думаю, что мне как-то насрать. Чао, гусляр, ─ он хлопнул Массини по плечу, и тот пошатнулся. 

─ Виолончелист, ─ слабым голосом поправил Пабло.

─ Один хуй, только в профиль, ─ отмахнулся Гордон и направился к своей машине. 

─ Рэй! – прогундосил Винс, но тот даже не обернулся. – Рэй, твою мать, не смей уходить!

Гордон подрочил невидимый член вполоборота, наглядно показав, чем может заняться Винс в свободное время.

─ ФИЛЛИС ПОХИТИЛИ, ТЫ, КУСОК ЭГОИСТИЧНОГО ДЕРЬМА! МНЕ НУЖНА ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ!

Его крик, казалось, услышали даже падальщики, летавшие над развороченной крышей. Рэй встал, как вкопанный, и медленно повернулся. Он смотрелся, как безумная сова, и Винс мог поклясться – мысль звенит в его голове, как колокол в башне Биг Бена. 

─ Кто? 

─ Какие-то Медельинцы, ─ Винс устал вытирать лицо от крови и опустил руку.

─ Если ты сейчас соврал, я отрежу твои сиськи на трофеи. Ты, ─ он ткнул в него пальцем, ─ едешь со мной, а ты, ─ он перевел палец на Пабло, ─ показываешь дорогу. И не бесите меня, сучки, иначе дядя Рэй засунет в ваши холеные задницы арматуру и заставит орать от наслаждения. Усекли?

Винсу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.


	10. Собачий припадок

_Сан-Диего, 1987_

У Винса дерьмовые соседи. А у кого их нет? 

Справа жила многодетная семейка. Из четверых пацанов старшему едва исполнилось двенадцать, и Винс не раз ловил их с куревом в подъезде. Одно время они пытались материться ему вслед, получили по губам и теперь, когда Винс поднимался к себе, прятались за лестницу или мусоропровод, тихие, как маленькие гиены. Слева жила громкая парочка, и стены толщиной с картонку пропускали их общие крики о стерве матери, нехватке денег, и что пора кому-то взяться за ум и найти нормальную работу, а не бухать, пялясь в телевизор. Недавно к их стройному хору присоединилась маленькая зараза, которую Винс уже был не прочь придушить. 

Он провел двое суток за рулем, а все из-за бюрократических препон. Вот кто придумал этот долбанный закон о запрете продажи автоматических винтовок во всех южных штатах? Чтоб им всем провалиться. Он приехал под утро и проспал большую часть дня, когда его разбудили крики за стеной ─ мелкий клоп снова разоралась, будто ей не кашу в рот запихивали, а ногу ампутировали. Винс относился к детям нормально. Да и на рекламных щитах младенцы смотрелись неплохо, ведь так? Однако эту мерзавку, которая еще даже ползать не умела, он с большим удовольствием утопил бы в ванне, только чтобы она заткнулась. Винс всего лишь хотел немного тишины. Неужели это так много? 

Он встал с постели и, тяжело вздохнув, пошел в ванну. Винс мог остаться у Рэя, раз уж заехал отчитаться. Однако в его доме были свои правила: вытираешь бачок унитаза, если промахнулся; не оставляешь шлюх на ночь; и если Гордон не в настроении ─ сваливаешь, как можно быстрее. 

«─ Вылет послезавтра в 4:20, осталось только доставить ящики в аэропорт, ─ Винс сомневался, что Рэй его слышал из спальни.

Диван казался удобным, что он мог отрубиться в любую секунду. Гордон вышел из комнаты в одной розовой майке, сверкая голыми ягодицами. Розовый вообще был его любимый цвет, а проблемы с мужественностью были у всех, кого это напрягало.

─ О боже, ─ устало вздохнул Винс, растирая веки, ─ проклятый эксгибиционист, где твои трусы? 

─ Мой дом, как хочу, так и хожу, что-то не нравится? ─ он взял пива из холодильника, поставил одну банку на столик, а с другой развалился в кресле напротив.

─ Кроме того, что мои глаза сейчас закровоточат, ничего.

─ Ты что, дама из викторианской эпохи? ─ Рэй сонно зевнул и почесал рыжие лохмы в паху. ─ Может, ты и от просмотра порнухи краснеешь?

─ Конечно, нет.

─ Там члены на пол экрана.

─ Зато я не вижу их обладателей. 

─ Так тебя смущает не член, а то, что он мой. Ты пьешь или тискаешься?

Винс уже было потянулся к горлышку, но вовремя спохватился ─ он больше не садился за руль выпившим. Как-то по пьяни он чуть не сбил пацаненка на пешеходе возле школы и с тех пор зарекся когда-либо садиться за руль в нетрезвом состоянии. Полная машина наркоты обещает от двух до пяти лет за хранение и распространение. Мало того, что от усталости он моргал через раз, еще и добавить к этому дозу пива? Нет уж, спасибо. 

─ Пожалуй, я откажусь, ─ он поставил бутылку обратно на стол.

Странно, но Рэй продолжал на него пялиться, словно здесь решалось что-то большее, чем допущенные промилле алкоголя в крови. У Винса всегда была отличная интуиция. Именно она подсказывала в начале, когда Гордона штормило от «мы лучшие кореши на свете» до «я выбью из тебя все дерьмо, сученыш», и сегодня стрелка на счетчике Гейгера ушла на красную отметку. 

─ Что там с собачьими боями? ─ Винс попытался сменить тему. 

─ А как ты думаешь? ─ он фыркнул. ─ Я же предупреждал Боба, что с новым выводком Черной будут одни проблемы. Хватило же мозгов взять спокойную суку для случки с Боксером, черт его дери. Не стая, а сборище каких-то цирковых пуделей. Не останешься? 

И вот снова, для Гордона это прозвучало слишком странно. Винс и раньше ночевал у него в трейлере, но в обычное время слово «гостеприимность» к Рэю никакого отношения не имело, и «будешь храпеть ─ пну в горло» было еще самым невинным, что он него можно было услышать. 

─ Не, поеду до дома.

─ Куда торопиться? ─ Гордон смачно отхлебнул и выразительно облизнулся, оставив губы влажными. ─ Ты хорошо поработал, впору награждать шоколадной медалькой. Расслабься.

«С тобой расслабишься», подумал Винс и неуклюже поднялся, в комнате стало слишком жарко. Рэй встал следом, мгновенно заставляя его нервничать еще больше. Гордон поставил пиво на стол, и донышко громко стукнулось о дерево. Подошел сзади и закрыл рукой входную дверь.

─ Что ты делаешь? ─ Винс обернулся.

─ Ты знаешь, что эндорфины в крови улучшает психофизиологическое состояние?

─ Психо... что? 

─ Если я тебе отсосу, почувствуешь себя намного лучше, ─ уточнил Гордон, по-прежнему придерживая дверь. 

─ Ха, ─ нервно хихикнул Винс, ─ спасибо за предложение, но нет, ─ внутри головы что-то взорвалось, как фейерверк, в панике, он быстро облизнулся, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. ─ Есть и другие способы избавиться от стресса, вообще-то. 

─ Секс. Много секса, ─ Гордон гипнотизирующе уставился на его ширинку. ─ Командуй добро на погружение, и я расстегну этот чертов ремень и как следует покатаю твои шары.

─ Э-э, ─ Винс опешил, и, кажется, ненадолго перестал дышать. Совсем. ─ Слушай, чувак, я не в настроении с тобой ссориться. Пойми, для меня это слишком... по-пидорски.

─ Я же тебя не жопу предлагаю подставить.

─ Рэй, оглянись, ты зажал меня, сверкая причиндалами, возле двери! ─ нет, он совсем не был в ужасе. Ни капли.

─ Если бы тебя это не заводило, ты бы и не заметил. 

─ Что? Меня это и не заво, ─ поспешил оправдаться Винс, Рэй поймал его за запястье и поднес его ко рту.

Он вобрал указательный и средний пальцы до костяшек, опалив горячим дыханием, сжал губами последние фаланги, надавил по всей длине языком и медленно, с оттягом потянул наружу. Винс замер, как овца перед выпрыгнувшим волком, переживая безмолвный, но не менее впечатляющий взрыв гранаты где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. На коже остался след от слюны, и после горячего языка стало холодно. 

─ Оке-ей, вот теперь мне точно надо домой.»

Винс замер со щеткой в зубах, а затем сплюнул пену в раковину. Он даже от Трейси МакГиллан так быстро не сбегал, когда их застукал Бадди МакГиллан ─ офицер полиции, который думал, что его дочурка будет хранить девственность до свадьбы. 

Хотя в сущности какая к черту разница, с кем Гордон трахается, это вообще не его собачье дело. Главное ─ не лезть к лучшим друзьям, не приставать к детям и не устраивать всякие противозаконные штуки, как это делали маньяки. 

Ладно. Винс ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Ладно, Рэй немного смахивал на маньяка. Допустим, даже не смахивал, а вел себя как психопат со стажем. Первое время он срывался на Винсе по страшному: обзывался, мог толкнуть, наорать, выгнать, а потом в какой-то момент спрятал большинство своих иголок, и все чаще Винсу казалось, что его компания доставляет Гордону удовольствие. Он даже стал чаще улыбаться, хотя эти оскалы трудно назвать сверх обаятельными. Уже полгода они терпели выходки друг друга, пора годовщину праздновать. Они редко ссорились, хотя если это и случалось ─ искры летели во все стороны. Стоило отдать ему должное, Гордон умел отстаивать свою точку зрения. Он не вел себя как быдло, которое при первых разумных доводах пыталось перевести диалог в плоскость «че шибко умный попался?» или «я твою мамку ебал». Рэй говорил правду, даже если ее не хотели слушать. 

Кстати, о правде. Может, Винс и набрал пару фунтов, как только прекратил отбивать пороги со страховками и почти полностью пересел за руль. Он же обычный человек, так со всеми бывает. Но только не с тем, кто сидит на спидах и носится как угорелый от тира до тату-салона. Иногда Винсу казалось, что Рэю необходима постоянная доза боли, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Последний раз он наколол на руке гремучую змею и надпись «свобода или смерть». Еще у него на каждом пальце было по букве, и в целом, если составить оба его кулака, выходило словосочетание «белый мусор». Якорь на левом бицепсе в честь 3-го флота, бутылка рома, обвитая ленточкой «одна пинта для могилы моряка», и маленькая чайка на правом запястье. Да, для Рэя служба на флоте долго была всей его жизнью.

По крайней мере, пока Винс страдал херней, Гордон служил родине. А еще принимал наркоту и выбивал из людей дерьмо. И убивал. Собственно, жизнь Рэя ни черта не изменилась с тех пор, как его выгнали из армии. 

Винс вытерся полотенцем и снова взглянул в зеркало. Если говорить совсем начистоту, у него никогда не было близких друзей. Он уважал Рэя, его мнение и его свободу делать то, на что у других духу не хватит. Пара трупов вместо фантика под зеленым бутылочным стеклом, чем не секретик «лучших друзей на свете»?

Он вернулся в комнату, чтобы поискать что-нибудь съестное, когда за стеной отчетливо услышал громоподобный стук, будто кто-то решил вынести дверь.

─ Кто там еще? Джен, ты кого-нибудь ждешь? Если это опять коллекторы, скажи, что у меня есть ружье! – послышался приглушенный голос соседа.

Хоть бы из ювенальной службы, подумал Винс. Давно пора забрать эту паразитку вместе с коляской куда-нибудь подальше. 

─ Мистер Браун? – спросил кто-то басом.

Фамилия популярная, чего уж скажешь. Хуже в этой стране только носить фамилию Смит или Джонсон. Винс намаялся получать счета на своих соседей и уже на автомате сортировал почту. 

─ Да, это я. А в чем, собствен...

От стука в дверь малявка захныкала, мешая расслышать, чем закончились переговоры. Хрен с ними, это не его дело. Винс достал пакет сока из холодильника и отпил. Раздались выстрелы, и от испуга он выронил пакет на пол, обрызгав себе ноги. Блять, что за хрень? Сердце сделало сальто в желудок и до него дошло. О нет, о черт. Черт, черт, черт подери. Браун. Чертов, мать его, Браун. Кто-то пришел за ним, и в первую очередь постучался в дверь напротив лестницы, а не в его угловую. Винс сделал шаг назад, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

Он в трусах и без оружия, а за дверью головорезы, которые не прочь нашинковать его пулями. Звонить в 911? Мистер полицейский, я наркоторговец, в базе есть моя кровь и описание, что меня видели на нескольких бандитских разборках, спасите меня скорей! 

Без паники. Он готовился к этому. Он же не дилетант, он был готов даже тогда, когда первый раз поехал с наркотой на 30 тысяч долларов. На экстренный случай у него была готова сумка со всеми деньгами, паспортом и заряженной пушкой. 

Винс бросился к вентиляции и дернул решетку в сторону. Не заморачиваясь насчет одежды, он достал пистолет, закинул сумку на плечо и неуклюже вылез на пожарную лестницу. Подумаешь, мужик в трусах вылезает из окна, люди что, фильмов про вернувшегося из командировки мужа не смотрели? Окно у соседей было открыто, и, словно специально, паразитка заголосила еще отчаяннее. Винс бросил бы ее здесь, не сомневаясь ни секунды, и бежал бы, не оглядываясь, если бы не услышал приказ одного из головорезов:

─ Да заткни ее уже, а то копы еще заявятся! 

─ Она не затыкается, Джо! 

─ Блять, ну прикрой ее подушкой.

─ Она же задохнется. 

─ В этом и смысл, идиот! 

Блять. Они убьют ее, а он единственный, кто сможет ее сейчас спасти. Ребенок же не виноват в том, что по соседству с семьей жил наркоторговец. 

Винс чертыхнулся еще раз и поднялся обратно, руки вспотели и пистолет скользил во влажных пальцах. Он скинул сумку на решетку и заглянул в окно. В небольшой комнате стоял здоровенный мексиканец, он засунул подушку в люльку, и малявка глухо надрывалась, дрыгая крохотными ножками в пижамных штанах. Сидя на корточках возле окна, Винс прицелился и выстрелил в амбала три раза подряд. Две пули вошли в грудь, а третья оставила на лбу черное отверстие, и здоровяк тяжело свалился на пол. 

─ Санче? Эй? Санче! Ты чего там? ─ на шум прибежал второй, меньше ростом, с тонкими усиками и наплечной кобурой под пиджаком и увидел труп Санче. ─ Ах ты ж, ублюдок!

Пара выстрелов попали в подоконник. Винс засунул руку в окно и несколько раз нажал на курок, надеясь, что не попал в люльку. Послышался мучительный стон, и второй головорез съехал спиной вдоль дверного косяка, прижимая пистолет к животу. Вот и все, никакой долгой перестрелки, достойной Голливуда. Кто ударил первым, тот и выжил. Винсу невероятно повезло, что они ошиблись дверью. 

Он перелез через окно и увидел мать ребенка ─ еще совсем девчонка, лежала на ковре в луже, натекшей из разбитой бутылочки. Ее муж, точнее, его ноги, выглядывали из коридора. Обычная бедная семья. Может, женились по залету, или это была любовь с первого взгляда со школьной скамьи, уже без разницы. Винс убрал подушку, и девочка с безумно злым, красным личиком заорала во все горло. 

─ Ой, да ладно тебе. Не такой уж я и страшный, ─ он подхватил ее под мягким животиком, и девчонка заорала еще громче прямо в ухо. ─ Коза драная, вот сдам в приют, будешь знать. 

У него оставалось еще немного времени. Укачивая одной рукой ребенка и напевая какую-то белиберду, Винс осмотрел трупы ─ ничего сложного, главное, не давать малышне смотреть на кровь и вовремя похлопывать по спинке. 

─ А-а-а-а-а, что это тут у нас? ─ он вытащил из чужого кармана записку. ─ Ебаный ж ты в рот. ─ На обратной стороне оказался адрес Рэя. Винс прикрыл малышке уши. ─ Будем считать, ты этого не слышала.

 

Он отдал ребенка соседке, и, прежде чем женщина возмутилась, приказал вызвать полицию. Что-то было в его тоне, отчего она взяла ребенка и испуганно кивнула. Не последнюю роль сыграло то, что он до сих пор разгуливал в одних трусах. 

Прежде чем сесть в машину, он все-таки натянул джинсы, и, как только двигатель заурчал, сорвался с места, как ошпаренный. Ему сигналили, на него матерились, но Винсу было наплевать. Он выжимал из «Блейзера» все, на что был способен автомобиль, обгоняя поток по 67-му шоссе. Народ ехал по 125-ому, но к восьми часам вечера там собиралась пробка на пути в пригород. Через Эль-Кахон до Сансет Трейл он добрался меньше чем за двадцать минут, и всю дорогу на заднем сидении лежала винтовка с оптическим прицелом.

Не доехав до Санти совсем немного, он остановил машину на холме, взял винтовку и вылез из машины. Винс прицелился мимо деревьев, нашел в окуляр дом Рэя и на подъездной дорожке увидел его ржавый пикап и чей-то черный внедорожник. 

─ Твою мать. Если ты сдох, я тебя из могилы достану, ─ в бешенстве прорычал он, садясь обратно в машину. 

Винс припарковал свой джип за домом Линды, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие. Занавески на окнах трейлера были закрыты, вокруг – подозрительная тишина. Он босиком пробрался к дому, стараясь не шуметь, и прислушался. С минуту ничего не происходило, как вдруг раздался громкий звук пощечины.

─ Повторяю еще раз, где вы храните оружие? – произнес кто-то недовольным голосом.

─ О-о, пытки, это я люблю, ─ глухо рассмеялся Рэй. – Давай-ка еще раз, ковбой, только теперь правой. 

─ Я еще даже не начал с тобой развлекаться. Через полчаса ты у меня будешь звать мамку и умолять, чтобы я остановился. 

─ Э-э-это вряд ли. Скорее тебе придется меня пристрелить, и знаешь, что? Не дай бог я выживу, мудачье, И Я ВЫРВУ ТВОИ ЕБАНЫЕ ЯЙЦА И ПОВЕШУ У СЕБЯ ВО ДВОРЕ! КТО ВАС ПОСЛАЛ, А? Кто этот долбанный кусок говна, который прислал сюда беспомощных кретинов? Да вы вообще знаете, с какой стороны держать нож? Эй, ты! Образина, что это за перочинная тыкалка, ВОЗЬМИ ТЕСАК, ССЫКУХА!

По звуку Рэй орал из кухни, привязанный к одному из стульев, по-другому его было бы невозможно удержать. И то, на их месте Винс бы не рассчитывал на скотч. Как его оттуда вытащить? Врываться через входную дверь бесполезно, кто-то наверняка присматривает за улицей из окна. Да и бронежилета с собой нет. Винс прислонился спиной к рифленой стене, вытер пот со лба и огляделся. Попросить у Линды калибр побольше? Съездить к Уинтерсу за подмогой? Господи, ну и вляпались же они с этими пушками. Только попадись ему тварь, которая решила их замочить!

Винс прошелся взглядом по пустой улице и уставился на черный внедорожник. А почему, собственно, и нет? Рэй давно хотел поменять себе боковую веранду. Пригнувшись, он подобрался к машине. Ему повезло: водительская дверь была не заперта, ключи ─ в зажигании, салон – высший класс, весь из кожи, с колонками, настоящая красавица. Винс пристегнулся, чтобы не вылететь через лобовое стекло, и отъехал немного назад. Занавеска приоткрылась, и мексиканец что-то удивленно сказал, указывая на него пальцем. Винс просигналил три раза и пошел на разгон прямо в сторону дома.

Здравствуйте, детишки. ПОЗДОРОВАЕМСЯ С ДЯДЕЙ ВИНСОМ!


	11. Все мое — твое

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Черный пикап, оказывается, принадлежал Рэю. Он редко тратился на что-то, кроме предметов первой необходимости: никакого айдерьма или велотренажера, который в любом случае пылился бы в углу. Новый автомобиль для Рэя – целое событие. 

─ Давай, выкладывай, что у тебя есть, ─ Гордон положил сотовый на приборную панель и включил громкую связь.

─ Э-э, прямо все-все?

─ Ты чего мямлишь? Говори, давай. Винни, хоть и распоследняя гнида, своих не сдает, ─ Рэй кивнул на телефон. – Тэкс настоящая «голова». У него в железяке можно найти все и про всех: налоговые декларации, адреса, штрафы, запретительные приказы, частные переписки. Разведка как в Пентагоне, приколи? 

─ Рэй, я бы попросил, ─ раздалось из динамика.

─ А еще у него паранойя с правительственным заговором. Он там принимает какие-то таблетки, но они не помогают.

─ Рэй. 

─ Да-да, короче, гони досье на этих похитителей детишек.

─ Окей, сейчас, ─ застучали клавиши клавиатуры. ─ Так, медельинцы родом из Колумбии. Занимались торговлей кокаином, вымогательством, терроризмом. Их последний лидер Фабио Очоа сидит в тюрьме Восточной Мезы на Альта роуд. После того, как его посадили, их подомнул мексиканский наркокартель Энвигада. Лидер ─ Диего Бехарано или по-другому Дон Берна. У них кровная вражда, когда-то его вышвырнули из Медельинцев за то, что он пытался занять место Очоа, и недавно тоже попал в тюрьму. Туда же.

─ Оба руководят из-за решетки? – предположил Винс.

─ По крайней мере, пытаются. Недавно в Мезе случились беспорядки. Очоа хотел вернуть себе власть, и Дон Берна устроил на него покушение. Есть газетные статьи об этом. Теперь об «Улитке». Права выданы на имя Руби Сантьяго. 34 года. В полицейской базе засвечен, как неоновая лампа. Его дважды пытались прижать с героином, но оба раза свидетели отказывались от показаний в последний момент. Одной женщине плеснули в лицо кислоты, другого парня подожгли посередь улицы. Лежит в больнице с ожогами 3 и 4 степени.

─ Ха, а он мне нравится, ─ произнес Рэй. – Люблю серьезных ребят. Они не задают глупых вопросов, вроде «что вам надо в моем доме и зачем вам бензин»? Никто походу не слышал поговорки «не трогай чужой мет, не схлопочешь пулю»?

─ Заткнись, Рэй. Что еще на этого «Улитку»? 

─ Проходил в Мексике в суде по подозрению в убийстве семерых гражданских и двоих копов, затем два года назад взорвал машину Хорхе Хэнк Рона, мэра Тихуаны, после принятия законов против похищения людей. Еще... О-оу, а вот это плохо.

─ Что? – нетерпеливо спросил Рэй, следуя за машиной Массини по шоссе.

─ Он сын Дона Берны, считайте, второй человек в Энвигада. За его домом следит полиция и ФБР. Вам до него не добраться.

─ Нам и не нужно, ─ возразил Винс. – Он не держит пленных в своем доме. У него есть место, надзорщики и, конечно, поставщики. 

─ Ты что-то придумал, – глаза Рэя загорелись.

─ В первую очередь, мне нужен «язык». Нам нужно больше сведений с улицы.

─ Тогда действуем так. Винс, звони своему баянисту, делаем крюк до меня. Тэкс, собирай манатки, мы сейчас приедем.

─ Приедем? – хором спросили они.

─ Не, а вы что думали? Надо же собирать штаб! Лично я не собираюсь планировать все по телефону.

 

Винс пригнулся и, глядя в боковое зеркало, осторожно потрогал нос. Мда, вот это вмятина, кошмар. И толку, что он ездил в больницу? Большим и указательным пальцами Винс взялся за смещенную переносицу, и хрящик с отвратительным, тихим хрустом встал на место. 

─ А-а ч-черт подери! ─ он пошатнулся от боли, а из носа снова потекла кровь. 

За рубашку переживать уже было поздно, он испачкал весь воротник и даже немного закапал брюки. Ерунда. В особом приступе мстительности Рэй мог и челюсть сломать, Винс еще легко отделался. Тэкс сидел в коляске и следил за тем, как Рэй перетаскивал коробки из дома в кузов пикапа, не слишком заботясь о чувствительной технике. 

─ Осторожнее, эта коробка на двадцать тысяч долларов!

─ Да я аккуратен, как акушерка при родах. Чего ты ссышь?

─ Здесь годы труда, и все это могло работать на своем месте, если бы тебе не пришла в голову гениальная идея перетащить дорогостоящую технику к черту на рога.

─ Винни живет в престижном районе, да ведь, жирдяй? Он всегда жил на широкую ногу, ─ Рэй снова исчез за дверью. ─ Да сколько у тебя этого барахла?

─ Господи, он невыносим, ─ Тэкс потер лоб, сгорбившись в своем кресле.

─ Добро пожаловать в мой мир, ─ Винс прошелся по пустырю, стараясь не смотреть в сторону машины Пабло ─ тот так и не вышел. Очень умно с его стороны. Винс знал, зачем Гордону штаб на его территории, только дурак не догадается. Тэкс вряд ли откажется присмотреть за Винсом, но для безногого это трудная задача, сидя на другом конце города. ─ А вы не особо общались все это время, а? 

─ Первое время он пытался, но у нас, честно говоря, мало общего. Он, ─ Тэкс замялся, подбирая слова, ─ всегда был «таким»?

─ Неуравновешенным, психически нестабильным психопатом? Да, только раньше он еще и кололся, и половину его задвигов я списывал на наркоту. Как видишь, вспыльчивость в его натуре.

─ Вы давно знаете друг друга?

─ Слишком давно. 

─ Он всегда так выглядел?

─ В смысле? 

─ Первый раз, когда я увидел его в больнице, ─ сказал Тэкс вполголоса, посматривая в сторону дома, ─ то подумал, что на него кто-то напал. 

─ Кто, например? ─ хмыкнул Винс, не представляя, чтобы где-то нашелся такой идиот.

─ Вообще-то я думал, что ты. 

─ Я? ─ он засмеялся, но вдруг поперхнулся собственным смехом. ─ Ха, да, точно. Мм, ну как тебе сказать? У нас, конечно, бывали стычки, но лицо перекраивать я ему точно не собирался. 

─ Из-за уродства многие злятся на мир, я знаю, я через это прошел.

─ Воу-воу, парень, ─ замахал руками Винс. ─ Даже не думай его жалеть. Я знавал ублюдков, которые с гладкими лощеными рожами хуже, чем Гордон, в сотни раз. Не забивай себе дурью мозги. Лучше скажи, почему ты не сказал, что шаришь в компьютерах?

Хотя Винсу стоило догадаться. Как иначе бы паренек нашел его под новой фамилией.

─ А вы часто говорите людям при встрече, что можете заглянуть в их банковский счет? ─ Винс рассмеялся. ─ Вот и я о том же. 

─ Не пробовал кадрить девочек? Я слышал, умные парни сейчас в тренде, не то что в наше время: красный кадиллак, белая майка и гель в волосах. 

─ Хах, нет, боюсь, мои ноги пугают их больше, ─ грустно заметил Тэкс.

─ Ой, да брось ты. Внешность ─ это полная чушь, ─ Винсу понадобились годы, чтобы принять эту истину.

─ Вы ─ белый американец, вам не понять. 

─ Что ему не понять? – спросил Гордон, проходя мимо с ящиком на плече. – Вот чего я не пойму, так почему я один таскаю эту рухлядь, а ты, Винни, выведываешь у Тэкса все мои секреты. 

Винс закатил глаза.

─ Как будто у нас других тем для разговора нет.

─ Не доверяй ему, пацан! ─ Рэй забрался в кузов, чтобы уложить ящики глубже. ─ Он даже на день рождения своей дочери меня не пригласил, я уж не говорю про День Благодарения и Хануку. От этой гадины можно ждать любой подлости.

─ С каких пор ты отмечаешь еврейские праздники?

─ С тех самых, как ты начал переводить тему. 

─ Отъебись, Гордон.

─ Когда-нибудь ты начнешь выбирать слова тщательнее, ─ по-акульи оскалился Рэй. – И это время не за горами. 

Винс хотел было огрызнуться, но, смотря Гордону в глаза, передумал и промолчал. Если бы Рэй хотел натянуть ему трусы на голову, он бы не стал предупреждать. Его любимый девиз по жизни: «действие лучше слов». Зачем же угрозы? У Винса была одна догадка, и она ему не нравилась. Именно из-за этой догадки он остался на улице, чтобы ненароком не столкнуться в доме. Хватит играть с огнем. Винс итак безрассудно обращался со своей жизнью и совершал опрометчивые поступки. Это время прошло. Сейчас на кону сохранность Филлис. И что он умел хорошо, так это обращаться с неуправляемым характером Гордона. Про взять себя в руки и перестать нарываться. Прямо сейчас, черт возьми. 

 

─ Я позвоню завтра. Ты очень выручил, спасибо. За мной должок.

Успокаивающая улыбка Винса больше не действовала, сжав губы в тонкую линию, Массини смотрел на него, что-то подозревая.

─ Я все понимаю, Винс, он твой друг молодости, но у меня плохое предчувствие. Думаю, лучше обратиться в полицию, чем связываться с этим типом, ─ и без имени было понятно, кого он имел в виду. Угадайте с трех раз, кто выглядит как психопат, ведет себя как психопат, и все его боятся? Бинго. ─ С ним не стоит оставаться, особенно Гленде. Может, ей пока снять отель?

─ Вот еще чего придумал! Гленда сама за себя решит. Захочет ─ уедет. 

Удивительно, подумал Винс. Массини явно боялся Рэя до дрожи в коленках, пугаясь любого косого взгляда, и все же рвался в дом, как на привязи. Может, у него к Глен чувства? Он мог такое пропустить? 

─ Пабло, ─ Винс взял его за плечи и напомнил, ─ тебе пора. 

─ Не подпускай его к ней.

─ И не собирался, ─ он мягко подтолкнул Пабло к машине, и тот неохотно послушался. – Я передам, чтобы она тебе перезвонила. Видимо, опять занимается в наушниках и не слышит.

─ Думаешь? – иногда Винс поражался, насколько сильно люди хотят услышать вранье. 

─ Точно-точно, а теперь садись и осторожно поезжай домой. 

Массини открыл рот, но так и не решился спросить напрямую. Он ушел к машине, и вскоре медленно выехал со двора. Как только ворота закрылись, Винс выдохнул с облегчением:

─ Аллилуйя, мать твою.

На улице был ранний вечер. Он с тоской оглянулся, мечтая о том, как этот кошмар когда-нибудь кончится, и пошел в гараж. Тэкс в окружении картонных коробок разворачивал из пенопласта монитор.

─ В доме за лестницей есть комната, если ты ищешь, где с удобством разместить все свое оборудование. Располагайся. 

─ Ага, спасибо.

─ Помочь чем?

─ Нет, дальше я сам, ─ парень отъехал к ящику с инструментами и поднял с пола к себе на колени.

Винс не стал навязываться. Тэкс скорее всего воспримет его порыв, как очередное проявление жалости. И Винс не знал другого способа доказать обратное, как спустить парня с лестницы пинком под зад. Сам, так сам. У него, кроме инвалидов и их нежного чувства собственного достоинства, забот хватает. Кстати, о заботах.

─ А где Гордон?

─ Сказал, что пойдет осмотрится.

─ А-а, ─ Винс посмотрел, как Тэкс, ловко орудуя индикаторной отверткой, вытащил провода через розетку и что-то присоединил, подключил и заклеил скотчем, как вдруг вспомнил. ─ Вот же черт! 

Он кинулся в гостиную, но было уже поздно: Рэй возвышался на все свои метр девяносто над испуганной Глендой, пялясь на нее, как голодный людоед. Со шрамами и грязной, местами окровавленной одеждой он производил неизгладимое впечатление. На ее месте Винс попытался бы уползти вместе со стулом. 

─ Как давно ты связываешь проституток, чтобы они от тебя не сбежали? ─ Рэй даже не обернулся, услышав шаги. 

─ Это не проститутка, это моя бывшая жена.

Гленда что-то возмущенно промычала и дернула связанными сзади руками, однако Винс не сдвинулся с места. В руках Гордона был нож.

─ Бывшая жена? О-о-о, ─ он нетерпеливо крутанул рукоятку между пальцев, будто это была обычная шариковая ручка, а не клинок-штык с пилой на обухе, который прозвали «сокрушитель черепов». _Любимый_ нож Гордона. 

─ Приветики, ─ Рэй изобразил свою самую очаровательную улыбку и сел в кресло напротив, касаясь коленями ее бедра. ─ Гуляй, Винни, пока мы с твоей бывшей потолкуем о жизни.

─ Не надо.

─ Что не надо? ─ он заботливо заправил ей выбившуюся прядь за ухо, и она вздрогнула. 

─ Ты ее пугаешь.

─ Нет-нет, Винни, это ты ее пугаешь! Кто связал ее, а? Вот уж от кого она не ожидала предательства, не так ли, солнышко? Хочешь, я тебя освобожу? ─ не понимая, как это выглядит со стороны, Рэй в броске переложил нож в другую руку, будто собирался нашинковать ее на мелкие кусочки.

Гленда отчаянно замотала головой, отказываясь от помощи.

─ Нет? Он что, мозги тебе промыл? ─ разозлился Гордон. ─ Ты только посмотри на него, ─ он отложил нож и, взяв ее лицо по обе стороны, повернул к Винсу. ─ Перед тобой 200 фунтов бесхребетности, трусости и гнусной лжи. Ты уже поняла это, да? Было время подумать, ─ он запищал на октаву выше. ─ Как ты мог, Винсент? Я никогда не думала, что ты способен на жестокость! Да я вообще тебя не знаю!

─ Рэй, прекрати, ─ Винс чувствовал, как его терпение стремительно тает.

─ А ведь мы были так счастливы. Порой ты понимал меня с полуслова, говорил прямо то, что у меня в голове. Куда же все делось? 

─ РЭЙ! 

─ ЧТО? ─ зарычал он, отпустил Гленду и поднялся. – Что ты хочешь мне сказать? Может, объяснить, чем, дьявол тебя побери, ОНА лучше МЕНЯ? Знаешь, может у меня и были проблемы...

─ Проблемы? ПРОБЛЕМЫ? ─ Винс истерично рассмеялся, не веря своим ушам. ─ Ты долбанный СЕРИЙНЫЙ УБИЙЦА, Рэй!

─ НЕ ПЕРЕБИВАЙ МЕНЯ, СУКА, ─ Гордон показал на него пальцем, предупреждая в первый и последний раз. ─ Так вот, может, у меня и были проблемы, но я лучше тебя!

─ Неуже-ели? И чем же это? Просвети! Я жажду услышать.

─ Я никогда не делал вид, что мне нравится человек, когда я готов оторвать ему голову.

─ Да, правильно, а ты ее отрывал. Буквально!

─ Я знал, что мне не место среди обычных людей с их лицемерием и постоянными сделками с совестью и никогда не пытался жить, как все. 

─ А я ХОТЕЛ жить как все, понимаешь? Не всем нравится тратить вечер на то, чтобы отрезать людям руки и ноги циркулярной пилой. У меня дочь, которую я воспитал НОРМАЛЬНОЙ, и я собираюсь ее вернуть. С ТОБОЙ ИЛИ БЕЗ ТЕБЯ. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, съебывай отсюда нахрен! Вон там дверь, не ошибешься!

Винс выдохся и тяжело дышал, как вдруг Рэй расхохотался.

─ Наконец-то, мужик! Вот это я понимаю. МОЛОДЕЦ, ─ он хлопнул Винса по плечу и прошел мимо, будто ничего не произошло. ─ Вот теперь я готов работать. Как приятно спустить пар, да? Тэкс, ты где?

─ Если вы закончили орать на весь дом, ─ донесся его приглушенный голос, ─ то сходите в гараж к рубильнику и выключите свет, пожалуйста, к чертовой матери! Я уже заколебался биться током.


	12. «Поезд смерти» из Юмы

_Юма, 1987_

Два дня спустя Уинтерс закупил с оружейных предприятий большую партию полуавтоматических винтовок АК-15. Оставался вопрос, где купить запчасти, чтобы превратить их в автоматику М-16, которые, на минутку, запрещены к ввозу, вывозу и хранению на всей территории южных штатов. Что они сделали? Поехали в огромные Волмарты по всей Калифорнии. Винсент ─ само спокойствие, выкатил магазинную тележку с запчастями на парковку и погрузил коробки с железками и канистры с оружейным маслом в багажник «Блейзера», будто это были обычные продукты. Уинтерс потерял свою челюсть где-то на третьем заходе. 

─ Для варки мета тоже сойдет, ─ пожал плечами Рэй. ─ Шланги и фильтры часто продают с уценкой, выходит дешевле. Полезная штука этот прогресс.

─ Один я сюда за молоком заезжал?

Рэй странно на него посмотрел и отодвинулся.

Уинтерс открыл оружейную лавку всего пять лет назад, после того, как они переехали с женой из Северной Дакоты. Во всем виноваты налоги и слишком холодный климат. К нему обращались за оружием со стертыми серийниками. Он продавал осторожно, из-под полы, только по рекомендациям друзей ─ в конце концов, на нем висела закладная на дом и двое детей. 

Итого Винсент смог обойти закон лишь с толковой головой на плечах, каков же оборот нелегального оружия в стране? Оружейные бароны должны грести деньги миллиардами. Неудивительно, что даже государство забило тревогу. Все больше оружия по всей стране: в каждом штате, городе, доме. Родители стали учить своих детей стрелять с малолетства. Какой выбрать подарок на день рождения? Дочке ─ винтовку с розовым прикладом, сыну ─ поездка на стрельбище. 

Куда катится мир? Когда-то после гражданской войны правительство разрешило ношение оружия и, почувствовав себя в безопасности, люди успокоились. Иллюзия равенства было не долгой ─ в 1865 со мушкетами и карабинами на один заряд люди еще были в силах противостоять армии, но что может сейчас обычный человек против танков и обученного спецназа? Пол не хотел даже думать об этом. 

Оружие и запчасти они отвезли в просторный склад недалеко от Юмы, близ Мексиканской границы. К следующему утру Уинтерс собрал последние стволы: уложил последние четыре винтовки в ящик, накрыл сеном и прибил крышку гвоздями. Он любил работать в тишине без этих двух оболтусов на заднем фоне ─ вместо этого его вполне устраивало радио.

«...На недавнем выступлении Белого Дома президент Рональд Рейган пообещал сделать все возможное, чтобы предотвратить новые убийства, подобные тому, что произошло накануне в Хоноре, штат Миссури. Напомним, что вчера, 2 марта, в начальной школе Хонора разыгралась трагедия. 12-летний ученик застрелил одноклассника из револьвера, а затем застрелился сам…»

Уинтерс замер на ходу вместе с ящиком, слушая интервью с плачущими родственниками. Половину слов он вообще не расслышал из-за безутешных рыданий. 

«…Президент не верит в то, что изъятие огнестрельного оружия из легального оборота само по себе обеспечит покой и порядок на улицах. Мы не так наивны, ─ сказал он в своем заявлении, ─ чтобы полагать, что преступники бросятся сдавать оружие, как только мы объявим ношение оружия нелегальным. Все, чего мы добьемся, что законопослушные граждане окажутся совершенно беспомощными перед лицом воров, грабителей и убийц, вламывающихся в их дома...»

Пол поставил ящик к остальным, внутренне соглашаясь. Они облажались со всеми этими свободами, и как из этого сейчас вылезать ─ никто не знал. Тот, кто хотел достать оружие, так или иначе его найдет. И что тогда делать обычным людям? 

«В ответ оппозиция из демократической партии привела список, в котором указаны все случаи стрельбы в школах за последние 50 лет, вот некоторые из них: в Литллтоне, штат Колорадо, 14-летний учащийся Джейсон Роуч застрелил из отцовского револьвера 38 калибра своего одноклассника; в Сент-Луисе, штат Миссури, 15-летний учащийся Девид Лауэр открыл огонь из полуавтоматического пистолета 22 калибра по двум одноклассникам; штат Айова, 17-летний ученик застрелил во время устного ответа у доски своего 16-летнего одноклассника, а затем покончил с собой...»

Уинтерс вздохнул и покачал головой. Малолетние бестолочи. Столько лет еще впереди, а они испоганили себе все будущее. Вдруг маленькая дверь в ангар открылась, и Браун с Гордоном ─ полуголые, израненные, оба в одних джинсах, ругаясь, протиснулись внутрь. 

─ Нет, как ты мог, Винни? Как?! 

─ Слушай, после сделки с этим мексиканским хреном я тебе хоть десять ремонтов сделаю или даже второй этаж отгрохаю. А затем третий, бассейн на крыше, и отдам ножницы, чтобы ты ленточку перерезал. Только отвали, богом прошу. 

Рэй резко схватил его за плечо.

─ Стоять! Причем тут ремонт, ты, говнюк? Ты мне пытки испортил, понимаешь? Это же удача! Когда ко мне пришлют еще неудачников-садистов? Лет через десять?! Что теперь мне делать? А? Вот ты всегда, Винни, думаешь только о себе, сраный эгоист!

─ Эго… испор.., ─ Винс открыл рот и захлопнул его от удивления. ─ ЧТО-О? Ты совсем охерел? Я тебе жизнь спас, неблагодарный сукин сын! ─ он толкнул Рэя в плечо.

─ Ты их видел? Да они даже задрипанную блоху не смогли бы замучить. 

Уинтерс вытер пальцы тряпкой от оружейного масла.

─ Эй, ребят? – видимо, вышло слишком тихо, потому что ни один из них не обратил на него внимания.

─ А это что, по-твоему? – Винс указал на еще свежие и, к счастью, неглубокие ножевые раны по всему телу Гордона.

─ Подумаешь, царапина, а ты голосишь, как ссаная девчонка. Ух, я бы показал этим гнидам мастер-класс, их бы по частям собирали.

─ Неужели? – опасно переспросил Винс. Он сам был не краше: стекла веранды и лобовое изранили его мелкими осколками.

─ ДА!

─ Ребят! – снова попробовал Уинтерс, впервые видя, как у Брауна сводит челюсть от злости. Кажется, еще пару секунд, и он придушит Рэя голыми руками.

─ ОТВАЛИ, Уинтерс! – хором отрезали они. 

─ Ах, раз в этом дело, тогда, может, тебе руку сломать вместо тех парней, а? – спросил Винс, готовый немедленно приступить к делу. ─ Только попроси! У меня где-то тут гвоздодер валялся, я тебе целую развлекательную программу организую. Ты больной засранец, меня пытались убить, а я через весь город несся, чтобы спасти твою задницу! Скажи, блять, просто СПАСИБО!

─ Ты еще отсосать у себя попроси!

В глазах Винса полыхнуло пламя.

– Как трахать все, что движется, так это ничего, а тут мы оскорбились. Тут у нас появились чувства. Скажи, что тебе СЛАБО!

Рэй сжал кулаки, обещая кому-то извинения по самое «не хочу», когда Пол заорал:

─ ДА ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ВЫ ОБА! Слушайте!

Они замолчали, и стало слышно все еще работающее радио.

─ Что? ─ развел руками Рэй.

─ Чш-ш!

«...в связи с последними событиями Джорж Докмеджян, губернатор штата, объявил мобилизацию полиции. Он уверен, что проблема в нелегалах, которые пересекают южную границу штата, а затем торгуют наркотиками и продают оружие несовершеннолетним. По данным Департамента, полицейские досматривают все аэропорты и частные взлетные полосы. Сотрудники полиции в вежливой форме просят предъявить документы на вокзалах и проверяют пассажирские поезда. Ранее масштабная облава на нелегалов прошла год назад, в итоге были задержаны около трех тысяч человек и найдена масса контрафактных товаров. Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий, с вами была Диана Уилсон и я не прощаюсь...»

─ Они закрыли аэропорты. Да ебаный ж ты в рот, ─ Винс схватился за голову, пожалев, что его не пристрелили еще в квартире. 

 

─ Вы, как две поцапавшиеся кошки. Что случилось?

Винс присел на один из ящиков, а Уинтерс занялся глубокими ссадинами на его плече и животе. 

─ Наемники. Двое ко мне, двое к нему в трейлер, ─ он кивнул на сходящего с ума Гордона.

─ Суки ебаные! АА-Р-РГХ! ─ Рэй дважды пнул ящики, смахнул со стола инструменты и запустил радио в стену. ─ ЧТОБ ИМ ПРОВАЛИТЬСЯ, ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИМ ОБСОСКАМ! А-А-А-А! ─ Он толкнул дверь и, матерясь, вышел из ангара, где продолжил орать так, что его вопли можно было услышать на мили вокруг. 

─ Знаешь, кто послал? 

─ Догадываюсь. Ничего, у меня есть для них сюрприз. Кстати, я звонил Милли с таксофона, она и девочки пока побудут у сестры. Ты не светился, но, пока не закончим, рисковать лучше не стоит.

Уинтерс хмуро кивнул. Милли была удивительно практичной женщиной, когда-то они точно так же прятались от приставов у старых знакомых, пока не смогли выехать из штата.

─ Его не надо перевязать? 

Было слышно, как Рэй молотит по боку пикапа чем-то вроде доски, проклиная губернатора до седьмого колена. Винс покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся:

─ Не сейчас, пусть остынет. В прошлый раз, когда я пытался ему помочь, он мне лбом нос сломал. В третий раз уже, блять, ─ он вздохнул. ─ Прости, если мы шумим не по делу, у него талант выносить мне мозги. 

─ Винсент, ─ Уинтерс закрепил бинт на руке и выпрямился. – Я женат 12 лет, мы с Милли каждую неделю так ругаемся. Иногда она выкидывает мои вещи со второго этажа, и в первую очередь мои любимые клюшки для гольфа.

─ Жжется, зараза, ─ Винс рассмеялся, кривясь и охая. ─ Я из-за этой жены поседею скоро. 

─ Тебя, кстати, не напрягает, когда он рядом?

─ В плане?

Уинтерс думал, что это и так очевидно.

─ Он же постоянно… ну… нависает над тобой, постоянно крутится рядом и смотрит, будто ты убил его мамашу. У меня бы уже давно нервы сдали.

─ Да? Не замечал.

Пол нахмурился, но не стал переспрашивать. Если Винс не делал из этого проблемы, его это точно не касается. 

─ Что будем делать с партией? Отказываемся от сделки и ложимся на дно? Хоакин вряд ли хорошо воспримет новость, что мы слились.

─ Что? – Винс дернулся под пропитанной спиртом ватой. – Нет! Конечно, нет. Все в силе. Мне нужно немного подумать.

─ У нас есть время до утра, не больше...

─ Пол, я знаю, черт побери, когда у нас сроки! ─ он облизнул губы и произнес уже спокойным голосом. ─ Не надо, я все понял. Слушай, я сейчас уеду. Раз аэропорты закрыты, надо кое-что узнать в другом месте. Будем надеяться, что «план Б» сработает. Нужно потерпеть час-два, не больше. 

─ Ладно, я-то подожду. Но если что-то пойдет не так и тебя загребут, что нам делать? ─ с сомнением уточнил Уинтерс, убирая вату, бинты и ножницы в чемоданчик.

─ Значит, у Рэя, наконец-то, появится повод, чтобы украсть танк и заявиться за мной в окружную тюрьму, как он и обещал.

Они вместе посмотрели через открытую дверь. Гордон, весь израненный, забрался на капот своего пикапа, тяжело дыша, облокотился спиной на лобовое стекло и злобно поглядывал в небо.

─ Этот может. Нет способа перевезти наше барахло на фурах? Слишком заметно?

Уинтерс оглянулся, уже зная ответ: огромный склад был полностью забит оружием, колонны ящиков до потолка. Трудно было представить, что даже вручную можно сдвинуть эту кучу железа с места. Винс ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.

─ Ладно, я ушел. Не ругайтесь без меня.

 

Только на обратном пути до Винса дошло, что склад с оружием, Рэй и ожидание в засаде ─ не лучшее сочетание, поэтому, заглушив мотор, обрадовался, что хотя бы сам ангар по-прежнему стоял на месте. Хороший знак, а то с Рэя станется взорвать все к херам собачьим. Услышав, что он приехал, из-за угла показался Пол, сверкая в бешенстве глазами. Ничего удивительного ─ это нормальное состояние для всех, кто пробыл с Гордоном хотя бы пять минут наедине и остался жив. Рэй не спеша шагал за ним следом с невинным выражением лица. Винс вышел из машины.

─ Как вы тут, девочки? 

─ Я отказываюсь с ним работать. ─ Уинтерс показал пальцем себе за спину. ─ Он. Обоссал. Мою. Машину!

─ Скажи спасибо, что не тебя самого, ─ Гордон поправил ширинку, сплюнул в песок и вытер рот. ─ Судя по твоей довольной роже у нас все-таки что-то получилось. 

Винс кивнул и показал на дорогу, где ехали две огромных фуры в клубах дыма, одна из который везла на прицепе экскаваторный погрузчик.

─ Открывайте ангарные двери, дамы, будем грузить. Если вкратце, я нанял машиниста и его помощника.

─ Зачем? ─ не понял Уинтерс.

─ Будем угонять поезд. 

 

Они добрались до отстойника к полуночи. В парке станции было безлюдно: горели редкие фонари, на путях стояли пассажирские и товарные поезда с темными окнами. Стивен Ривера, их машинист, серьезный бородач успокоил, что по ночам из-за тупиковой ветки в отстойнике только один охранник, да и тот постоянно дрыхнет всю смену на складе. Они спокойно выгнали больше двух десятков вагонов из депо, и, когда осталась последняя сцепка, Стивен задвинул железную дверь, закрыл обе тяжелые щеколды сверху и снизу и кивнул Винсу.

─ Последние. Слезай, ─ Он включил рацию и скомандовал помощнику. ─ Скотт, сдай назад до знака. 

Винс закрыл люк на крыше, спустился по небольшой лестнице, прикрепленной к боку закрытого вагона, и спрыгнул на землю как раз вовремя ─ состав дернулся и медленно покатился назад. Громыхнув железом, вагоны сцепились, Стивен поднырнул под винтовую упряжь и соединил два шланга от пневматических тормозов.

─ Готово. Можете собираться, отчаливаем минут через десять. 

─ Прекрасно, ─ Винс махнул рукой кабине погрузчика, где сидел Рэй, тот поднял платформу и поехал ставить технику обратно на фуру. ─ Первые наши, а что в этих?

─ С 8-го по 15-ый трубы и уголь, с 16-ого контейнеры с производственными белилами, словом ─ все, что даст больше массы. До Сан Луиса равнины, но потом большой спуск прямиком к Эстасьон Коауила. К тому времени скорость будет около 100-120 км в час ─ достаточно, чтобы выбить сбрасыватели. 

─ Сбрасыватели?

─ Специальные штуки, крепятся на рельсы и опрокидывают поезда. Дешево и сердито, если случаются беглецы. 

─ Что за беглецы?

─ Поезда без машиниста. Бывает, если тормоза до конца не включил и отошел куда-нибудь.

─ Как страшно с вами работать. Как быстро диспетчеры обнаружат нас? ─ спросил Винс, надевая свитер.

Стивен пожал плечами.

─ Почти сразу. Тут везде ограничения по скорости 20 километров в час, махину в тридцать два вагона будет трудно не заметить. Перевод стрелок не сработает, никаких развилок до мексиканской границы, кроме поворота до Сен Луиса. Там будет ждать мой кузен, он переведет стрелку вручную. Если диспетчер вызовет полицию, все, что они смогут ─ это попытаться догнать нас на машинах и попробовать залезть на ходу. Ты и этот рыжий дьявол будьте осторожны и держите рацию поблизости, если кто-то из вас выпадет, останавливаться не будем. И с тебя еще 20 кусков.

Винс закинул на плечо винтовку с оптическим прицелом и вскочил на первую ступеньку лестницы.

─ Отдам, как только пересечем границу. Прокати нас с ветерком, шеф.

 

─ Готов к родео, ковбой? ─ Рэй перепрыгнул через пустоту между вагонами и присел рядом с Винсентом. 

Гордон вообще не чувствовал движения поезда, хотя они уже прилично разогнались: мимо проносилась пустыня, выщербленная сухая земля и заброшенные дороги. Вдоль путей шел искусственный канал, а чуть дальше вилась изгибами река Колорадо, как естественная граница между двумя странами. Так близко до Мексики, и в то же время так далеко, ведь поезд не свернешь с рельс. 

─ Даже если я скажу нет, уже поздно отступать. 

Рэй подставил лицо теплому ветру. Его рубашка колыхалась, приоткрывая поясницу, пока он сидел, не держась за поручни. Довольно рискованно, на самом деле, вагоны шатались и скрипели, ритмично постукивая колесами. Ветер мешал Винсу дышать полной грудью, достаточно было привстать, как сильный порыв мог скинуть его вниз под колеса. Он никогда не ездил на крышах вагонов, и постоянная качка его нервировала.

─ Ой, перестань ныть, Винни. Мы охренительная команда. Пусть все утрутся нахуй. Что с сумками? 

Винс точно знал, о каких именно сумках спрашивал Рэй ─ тех, что они захватили из трейлера.

─ В первом вагоне. Уинтерс спрашивал, что там.

─ И что ты ответил?

─ Шары для боулинга. 

Рэй заржал, схватившись за живот. 

─ Ахх-ха-ха. Да ты, блять, гонишь, ха-ха. Ну ты горазд пиздеть, Винни. Шары, сука, для боулинга. О-ох, фух, боже мой. И он тебе поверил? И не спросил, нахуя нам они?

─ Проверять не полез.

─ Жа-аль, ─ зловеще улыбнулся он. ─ Ох, как жаль. Я бы на это посмотрел, на его рожу, когда бы он понял, _что_ там лежит.

Внезапно рельсы разделились, один из хвостов ушел в сторону города, едва видневшегося на горизонте.

─ Мы проехали развилку Сен Луиса, ─ прошуршал по рации Стивен. ─ Готовьтесь, сейчас прибавим газу.

Он не обманул. Верхом на поезде скорость ударила прямо в лицо. Чем дальше они ехали, тем сильнее поезд проседал на пути в низину и тем быстрее стучали колеса. Флажки, отмеряющие расстояние возле рельс проскакивали за секунду. Винс думал, что полиция сядет им на хвост мгновенно, но, похоже, диспетчер, который пытался связаться с их поездом, все еще надеялся, что сможет перевести состав обратно в город. 

Не в этой жизни.

─ Смотри-ка, проснулись, черти, ─ глаза Рэя загорелись, когда он увидел, что позади их преследовала куча пыли, в которой виднелись синие и красные огоньки под далекий шум сирены. ─ Сколько их там?

Винс вскинул винтовку и прицелился. 

─ Я вижу шесть машин, может, больше, не видно.

─ А отряд спецназа зажопили, суки. Вот как так жить, а? Мы поезд угоняем, а они какой-то сраный пердеж выпустили. Где вертолет хотя бы? Не полиция, а сборище ПИ-ДО-РОВ! ─ Рэй встал и показал им кулак, отмеряя рукой по локоть, какого именно размера член они могут засунуть себе в задницу. ─ Они будут в нас стрелять?

Поражаясь, как Гордон с такими вопросами умудряется стоять на поезде, Винс ждал, пока первая машина выйдет из пыли.

─ По накладным у диспетчера мы везем топливо. Они не рискнут, пока мы так близко к городу. Так, погоди... давай, давай же, ну, ─ полицейская машина показалась из-за деревьев, и он выстрелил. ─ ДА! 

Легковая вильнула в сторону из-за пробитой шины и резко взмыла вверх, напоровшись на что-то вдоль обочины. В нее смачно врезались еще две, и звук сирены словно зажевало. Одна из машин сумела обойти место аварии, но из-за узкой проселочной дороги съехала в кювет и, застряв капотами среди деревьев, загорелась.

─ Боюсь, теперь-то они возьмутся за нас всерьез, ─ Винс опустил винтовку на колени. 

─ Ий-ех, разве не здорово? – нависая над ним сверху, Рэй улыбнулся и просигналил бровями. – Я-то уж думал, что со скуки помру! Когда все идет, как запланировано, это очень, очень, о-очень скучно! Покажите, на что вы способны, ублюдки! 

Он вскинул руку, будто вызывал на бой весь мир, и Винс, глядя поочередно на него и на аварию, где, возможно, погибли люди, подумал: поезд мог идти даже в ад, и Гордон спросил бы только «когда отбываем». И не потому, что он доверял Винсу, а потому что ему все это чертовски _нравилось_. Винс посмотрел в прицел снова.

─ Зачем им нужна была скорая? ─ проговорил он, и негромкие слова унес ветер.

─ Что? ─ переспросил Рэй, наклонился, взявшись за поручень, и это его и спасло. 

Полицейские не собирались пытаться догнать поезд, на самом деле, они сопровождали его до места будущей аварии. На поезде массой три тысячи тонн от начала до хвоста на скорости под 100 километров в час они завернули за холм, и Винс лишь успел услышать по рации крик Стивена:

─ Локомотив на путях! 

Они врезались, будто прущий на полном ходу броненосец в стоящий на путях танк. 

─ ВИНС!

Выронив винтовку, он вдруг взмыл в небо, перелетел половину вагона и больно ударился плечом, боком, а затем и головой о железный корпус. Его протащило вперед и в сторону, и на последнем пролете Винс успел вцепиться в край, прежде чем слететь с крыши. Под звенящий скрежет железа он повис, почти теряя сознание от боли, держался за край одной рукой, совсем не чувствуя левую, и болтался, задевая ногами нижний топливный бак. Еще пара мгновений и рука соскользнет с края, и он полетит вниз, прямо под колеса. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за запястье.

─ Держись! – крикнул Рэй, весь состав дрожал, протаскивая локомотив на полных тормозах вперед. 

─ Мы упадем! 

Говорят, перед смертью проносится вся жизнь перед глазами. Полная чушь. Для Винса весь мир стал четче и яснее, время превратилось в медленные, почти застывшие секунды, а шум, грохот и лязг – в фон, пока пульс отбивал в его ушах надрывным набатом. Рэй его не поднимет, не сможет и, если продолжит держать его, то, как только поезд выйдет с поворота, они сорвутся вместе. Но Гордону было все равно, Винс понял это по его лицу.

─ Попробуй отпустить мою руку, ноющая сучка! – проорал Рэй, подтягивая его каким-то нечеловеческим усилием.

Гордон, скрипя зубами и рыча, поднимал его все выше, и жилы на его руках и шее вздулись, напоминая веревки. И если уж Рэй сражался за его жизнь так яростно, почему же он сам не мог сделать над собой долбанного усилия? Одного крошечного, ебаного…

Он не чувствовал левую руку, но вцепился в край, боль прострелила от запястья до спины, и зрение затуманилось. Винс заскреб подошвами по скользкому боку вагона, ища, обо что бы опереться, нашел справа небольшой выступ и оттолкнулся. Рэй поймал его поперек туловища и перекатил на себя – через секунду рядом с их головами пролетели железные балки, а следом махина локомотива, который их поезд снес с рельсов. Локомотив пронесся боком, бороздя землю, завалился на бок и рухнул уже весь в огне. 

Гордон держал его крепко, и Винс, умирая от боли в плече, приходил в себя.

─ Ебать, это было близко, ─ присвистнул Рэй, провожая взглядом развороченные останки. 

Винс отдышался куда-то ему в грудь, приподнял голову и нервно улыбнулся. Гордон оскалился в ответ.

─ Мы их протаранили! Я же говорил, да? Говорил! – донесся шуршащий голос Стивена. – Вы как там, ребят?

Винс сполз с Гордона и взялся за рацию на груди, которая чудом осталась цела. 

─ Нор-кхе-нормально, ─ его голос хрипел, рука болела, как черт знает что, а по лбу стекала горячая кровь. 

─ Что за зайцы, вашу мать? – Рэй времени даром не терял: поднялся на ноги и двинулся в дальний конец состава, где шныряли чьи-то фигуры. 

Пока поезд из-за столкновения замедлился, оказалось, что полицейские забрались на дальние вагоны. Рэй легко перебегал с одного вагона на другой, собираясь с ними расправиться, когда один из них добрался до стоп-крана и повернул ручку. Состав снова дернулся, не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, но достаточно, чтобы Гордон упал, а затем съехал между вагонами вниз. 

Винсу не заметил, как уже через секунду вскочил и побежал по крышам, как по обычной земле. Ветер пихал его в спину, будто у него были крылья, и все, чего он хотел, это добраться до нужного вагона. Полицейский, еще молодой парень, потерял фуражку, но продолжал аккуратно перебираться на полусогнутых к следующему стоп-крану. Увидев Винса, он достал пистолет. 

Винса это не остановило, он побежал быстрее, чувствуя лишь ледяное бешенство: перепрыгнул через расщелину, куда упал Рэй, и снес копа, как в каком-нибудь телевизионном матче по реслингу. 

─ ААААААА СДОХНИ, ТВАРЬ!

Пистолет скатился с вагона, а сам парень вскрикнул и отлетел на пару метров. Винс сначала хотел разбить его голову о железный корпус, но поднял за грудки и выбросил в пустоту, пожелав сломать, нахуй, шею и больше никогда не соваться на чужие поезда. 

Услышав кряхтение, он обернулся ─ Рэй, живее всех живых, как раз пытался забраться на крышу. Господи, так и помереть от испуга можно.

─ Нужно разобраться остальными, ─ тяжело дыша, сказал Винс и посмотрел на последний вагон, где оставались двое полицейских.

─ У меня есть кое-что покруче, ─ Рэй достал из кармана пульт с лампочкой и одной кнопкой. 

─ Это что?

─ Я заложил взрывчатку между 27 и 28 выгонами, ─ он закивал, подначивая Винса. – О да, о-о да, скажи, что я ГЕНИЙ, МАТЬ ВАШУ!

Винс прыснул со смеху и закрыл от усталости глаза, схватившись за плечо Рэя для равновесия.

─ Ты _психопат_. Самый безумный…

─ И гениальный! – добавил Гордон, продолжая улыбаться до ушей.

─ И гениальный, ─ согласился Винс, ─ больной ублюдок, которого я когда-либо встречал. 

Один из полицейских, стоя на одном колене, потянулся к поясной кобуре, и Рэй нажал кнопку. Выпорхнуло целое облако угольного дыма, состав тряхнуло, но они удержались. Хвост из пяти вагонов отцепился, и растерянные полицейские, кашляя и хватаясь за крышу, быстро отдалялись, а затем и вовсе исчезли за поворотом. Рэй схватил Винса за шею и прижал к груди. 

─ Ты был прек-ррасен, Винни, ─ низко прорычал он, выговаривая каждую букву. – Прекрасен, как бог гнева. Я бы отсосал у тебя прямо здесь, чувак, прямо на этом чертовом поезде, ─ Рэй клюнул его в волосы и прижался щекой, баюкая. ─ Моя новая влажная мечта это ты, свободный, как этот чертов ветер, гуляющий у меня в трусах…

Винс еле устоял, держась за его талию, и засмеялся, не зная, считать ли это комплиментом или угрозой.

─ Боже, чувак, что ты несешь?

Рэй отпустил его, оглянулся за спину и дернул штанину.

─ Что слышал, блять! Насрать тем уебам на лицо, кто придумал эту хрень с тормозами. Я штаны порвал!

Винса согнуло пополам от хохота, и он смеялся и смеялся, обнимая Гордона, пока на глазах не выступили слезы и пока Рэй не пригрозил надрать ему жопу, потому что это, сука, ни капли не смешно. 

 

На встрече с Хоакином ему стало не до смеха. Винс вообще еле стоял, с подвязанной рукой, и был зол как черт. Люди Хоакина проверяли товар, пока они, как провинившиеся школьники, стояли впятером – он, Рэй, Стивен, Скотт и Уинтерс, перед мексиканским мафиози и его бугаями. Рэй нетерпеливо сжал кулаки и рявкнул:

─ И? Что? Вы берете стволы или нет?

Хоакин «Эль-Чапо» Гусман, чье прозвище означало с испанского «коротышка», провел пальцами по масляно-черным усам и прищелкнул языком.

─ Ты вообще знаешь с кем говоришь, белый? Что мне мешает забрать эти пушки и замочить вас, гринго? 

─ То, что лежит в первом вагоне в черном пакете, ─ ответил Винс. 

─ Реально черный пакет, ─ крикнул один из мексиканцев, шурша среди ящиков. – Святая Мария! Босс, это надо видеть! – он вышел из вагона, держа за волосы две головы наемников, которые накануне пытались их убить.

Искривленные лица с приоткрытыми ртами синюшного цвета покатились под ноги Хоакина, тот, недовольно сверкнул глазами, и его охрана потянулась к оружию.

─ Вам лучше объяснить, какого черта я вижу головы моих племянников, иначе вы пожалеете, что я не пристрелил вас сразу.

─ Кто-то послал их к нам, чтобы узнать, где мы храним оружие для тебя, ─ ответил Винс. – Этот кто-то хотел перехватить поставку и забрать стволы себе. Кто-то, кто знал о нашей сделке, Хоакин.

─ Марио, скажи, почему головы моих племянников, которых я доверил тебе, как своему хермано, лежат отрубленные у моих ног? 

Он резко повернулся и навел пистолет на одного из своих людей. Раздался выстрел, Марио упал, и остальные без слов потащили его тело куда-то к машинам. 

─ Дино, отдай им деньги, ─ Хоакин еще раз махнул рукой с пистолетом, будто это было продолжение его руки. – Вон там ваша машина. Я с тобой свяжусь, Браун. Будем считать, что мы договорились.

 

─ Чья это была идея с головами? – спросил Уинтерс, когда они отошли к машине. 

─ Моя, ─ ответил Винс, занятый своими мыслями. 

─ Головы? Знаешь, больше меня в это дело не впутывай. Это уж слишком. Я пас.

─ Да без разницы, ─ отмахнулся он и сел за руль, не собираясь выслушивать, какой он монстр и как это неправильно. В задницу Уинтерс мог засунуть это его «неправильно».


	13. Закон бесконечного притяжения

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Рэй развалился на соседнем сидении. Винс дождался, пока загорелся зеленый свет, и газанул.

─ Что там по времени?

Гордон посмотрел на запястье.

– У тебя есть еще целых двадцать минут, чтобы перевести деньги. 

─ Блять! – Винс достал сотовый и, держа руль одной рукой, нажал быстрый набор – ответили практически сразу.

─ Винсент! – СиДжей был навеселе. ─ Е-мое, чувак, только не говори, что ты снова собираешься переезжать! Мое слабое сердце этого не выдержит.

─ Да не собираюсь я никуда, успокойся.

─ Фух, ладно. Ты меня успокоил. Хотя нет, вру. Чует мое сердце, что ты снова хочешь потратить кучу денег, которые я зарабатываю тебе кровью и потом, на какую-нибудь очередную хрень. Правильно? Хочешь расстроить старину СиДжея? ─ несмотря на поздний час, Винс был уверен, этот жадный нигер сидит где-нибудь на очередном фуршете и на халяву вычищает шведский стол.

Уж кто-кто, а именно СиДжей мог на голову обойти Винс по таланту вранья, а его лапши на уши хватило, чтобы накормить все страны третьего мира. У СиДжея было две великих цели: сохранить собственную шкуру и успеть наварить бабла, пока – смотри пункт выше.

─ Замолкни и слушай. Я тебе еще недавно прислал номер счета, переведи туда 60 тысяч долларов. Прямо сейчас. Ты меня слышал?

─ Что? На кой черт тебе столько? 

─ Я что, должен отчитываться за собственные деньги? У тебя есть пять минут, иначе я найду другого чернозадого еврея, который будет играться с моими миллионами на бирже. 

─ Эй, чувак, полегче, ─ СиДжей прикрыл трубку рукой, сторонний шум из смеха, звона бокалов и музыки стал тише. – Все будет сделано, остынь. Погодь, достану вторую мобилу… та-ак, сюда, сюда, и вот так. Секундочку, еще чуть-чуть, и старина СиДжей исполнит все ваши же-ла-ни-я, ─ приговаривал он, пока Винс висел на трубке. – Во, готово. Не обязательно сразу наезжать. Я же тебе ближе родной матери, зачем ты меня так обижаешь? 

─ Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал к тебе в Нью-Йорк и объяснил популярно?

─ Мне перестает нравиться ход нашей беседы, чувак. Попутал немного, с кем не бывает, чего ты сразу? У нас и так все прекрасно, пока ты там, а я здесь, и лучше не менять порядок вещей, правда же?

─ Я позвоню позже, ─ Винс убрал телефон. – Что?

─ Все это время ты общался с этим нигером, а со мной нет.

─ Черт, Рэй, не начинай снова. 

─ Не начинай? Не начинай?! Пф. Да мы и не заканчивали! А я ведь звонил ему, между прочим. И знаешь, что он мне ответил? А? Догадайся с трех попыток, ─ зло прищурился Гордон.

─ СиДжей тоже не знал моего адреса. У меня была пятилетняя девочка на руках и…

─ ДА ХОТЬ НОСОРОГ В ЖОПЕ! – прервал его Гордон. – Ты что, думаешь, я бы обидел ее? Или сдал бы тебя? Ты, правда, так думаешь? 

─ Возможно, я был не прав, ─ нехотя произнес Винс.

─ Не прав, ну надо же! Как мило, что ты об этом подумал, наконец. А хуй с тобой, ─ он махнул рукой. ─ Сдался мне такой неблагодарный ублюдок. И зачем я только тебе помогаю? 

Винс думал, что Рэй прикажет ему остановить машину, но тот лишь демонстративно отвернулся к окну. В полном молчании они проехали долгий туннель под мостом.

─ Можешь мне верить или нет, но иногда я порывался тебе позвонить, но сомневался, что ты вообще станешь со мной разговаривать, ─ проговорил он, будто врывав слова из горла.

─ Ты ведь понимаешь, что облажался именно потому, что меня не было рядом? 

─ А ты не много ли на себя берешь?

─ Ты даже Филлис без меня не можешь вызволить, так что ТЫ скажи мне. 

─ Я подумаю над этой теорией, мистер Адекватность, ─ кисло улыбнулся Винс.

─ Подумай, ─ Рэй успокоился и включил радио. 

─ Спасибо, а то его мычание здорово достало.

В зеркало заднего вида отражался толстый мексиканец с завязанными глазами и с тряпкой во рту. Их пленник дрыгался и с упорством бился головой о дверцу. Пришлось, конечно, попотеть, чтобы найти этого парня. Сначала просидев с Тэксом почти час, Винс отбраковал половину картеля Энвигады, числившуюся в полицейских отчетах. Большая часть тех, кто засветился у копов, были шестерками, от которых вообще никакого прока. Он искал особенного парня и, в конце концов, нашел. Любитель девочек, наркоты, крутых тачек и к тому же троюродный брат «Улитки» ─ Ной Родригес. 

Только глянув на фотографию в досье, Винс понял, что это его клиент. Именно фото решило дело: у Родригеса был второй подбородок, светлые, намешанные от родителей глаза и толстые губы. Они никогда не встречались, однако Винс с точностью мог сказать, какой он: беспечная, ненасытная, жадненькая свинья. Уже потом это подтвердили два привода за угон и арест с героином в бардачке: Родригес был обдолбан напрочь и в компании проститутки. 

Осталось только довезти его до дома и поговорить в тихой, ненавязчивой обстановке.

 

─ Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Винсенту Олива. К сожалению, он сдох, и вам до него не дозвониться. НИКОГДА. Би-ип!

─ Рэй, хватит страдать херней, пожалуйста. Положи автоответчик на место, они могут позвонить в любую минуту, ─ Винс как раз поднял голову и увидел, как, потирая мокрые запястья, из ванны вышла Гленда. Гордон мгновенно зажал ее возле двери. 

─ Мы с тобой плохо начали, ─ произнес он обольстительным, как считал, голосом, упершись ладонью над ее головой, ─ познакомимся заново?

Вот бы он еще не уставился, как будто прожил двадцать лет в пещере на необитаемом острове, а она первая самка на горизонте, и могло сработать. Гленда нервно сглотнула и умоляюще посмотрела на Винса.

О-о, нет. Может даже не надеяться. Ему уже хватило пощечины, которую она ему залепила, как только он развязал ей руки. После развода и того, с каким хладнокровием Глен отсуживала у него деньги и разговаривала только в присутствии адвоката, он охладел к ней в защитнических порывах. Хотела справиться сама? Получите, распишитесь. 

─ Оставьте меня в покое, ─ с видом оскорбленного достоинства Гленда проскользнула под рукой Рэя и как можно быстрее поднялась по лестнице. 

Пока их новый гость сидел в подвале и дожидался своей участи, а с Рэем не стоило спешить на допрос, так как он был хуже металлопрокатного станка – начав пытки, он не остановится, если его жертва все еще дышит, то, что Гленда пряталась на втором этаже, Винса полностью устраивало. Спрыгнуть с окна она точно не сможет, телефона нет, сотовый он раздавил. Нехорошо, конечно, получилось, но сейчас ему некогда с ней возиться, его больше волновала карта от Тэкса, где были отмечены районы и дележка за власть в городе.

Последние облавы ФБР изрядно подрядили криминальные сектора. То ли у кого-то кончились деньги, то ли бандиты совсем обнаглели, но сербов и албанцев здорово подчистили, а русские залегли на дно. 

─ Над чем корпишь? – Гордон присел на подлокотник дивана и наклонился к карте.

─ Как колумбийцы и мексы смогли договориться? – Винс тяжело вздохнул. – Не пойму, на каких ─ таких условиях? Если бы мы знали, как они разделили сферы влияния, мы могли бы ударить в слабое место…

─ И знатно разворошить осиное гнездо, ─ Рэй потер ладони друг об друга, разогревая. ─ Думаешь, этот, в подвале, знает что-нибудь?

─ Возможно. Я надеюсь. Нам стоит постараться вытрясти из него всю возможную информацию, и разыграть наши карты осторожно и правильно.

─ Хм, ─ Рэй оперся на спинку дивана и прищурился, смотря на него сверху вниз.

Чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом, Винс отвернулся. Гордон редко молчал дольше минуты, говоря все, что приходит ему на ум, и внезапная тишина нервировала. 

─ Да, кстати, раз у нас выдалось свободное время, я давно хочу тебе сказать. Я ценю то, что ты мне помогаешь, хотя это и нечестно с моей стороны, после того, что произошло...

Рэй развернулся к нему полностью, подогнув под себя ногу для удобства, и Винс сбился с мысли. Пришло время свести старые счеты? Тогда вряд ли у него много шансов выйти из этой комнаты живым, особенно после того как… после того как он… 

Гордон придвинулся, пульс быстро застучал у Винса в висках. Бей уже, только не мучай, или что ты там решил со мной сделать, подумал он. Рэй положил горячую ладонь ему на затылок, и он, запаниковав, чуть не сорвался с места, как ужаленный. Удар об стол? Прямой в челюсть? Или кулаком поддых? Гордон наклонился ближе, остановив свое страшное, обезображенное лицо напротив: Винс смотрел лишь на шрамы и ряд белых зубов, которыми он как-то оторвал кусок чужой щеки и не поперхнулся. Он не двигался и почти не дышал, внутренности сжались, как перед прыжком. 

─ Я сожал...

─ Заткнись, Браун, ─ Рэй резко прижался губами к его.

Винс моргнул пару раз, не понимая, что происходит, и отстранился, уставившись на Гордона круглыми глазами. Он ожидал все что угодно, но только не этого.

─ Что ты.., ─ перерыв оказался недолгим: Рэй насильно повторил поцелуй, и, прежде чем снова отстраниться, Винс услышал от него низкий, мягкий стон, от которого мурашки пробежали вниз по позвоночнику. Твою ж… Словно никогда нормально не целовавшись, Рэй схватил его за воротник и притянул ближе, они стукнулись зубами и носами. 

─ Ау, ─ его сломанная переносица заныла, болезненно пульсируя, но Гордон быстро поцеловал его еще раз, ─ эй,─ и еще раз. Чувствуя слабость и жар до самых ушей, Винс почему-то не отпихнул Гордона. Во всем явно виновато какое-то помутнение рассудка. Больше идей у него не было.

Он выдержал настоящую атаку из коротких выпадов, голодных полуукусов, из-за которых горели и саднили губы. Борода Гордона нещадно кололась. Одной рукой Рэй крепко держал Винса за шею, а другой скользил по груди, причем иногда едва касаясь, а иногда сильно надавливая и задевая сосок. Винс, еле переводя дыхание и дрожа, вцепился ему в футболку. Гордон целовался плохо, зато жадно, широко открывая рот, прихватывая губы Винса зубами. 

─ Рэй, черт тебя подери, что ты...

Винс зря глотнул воздуха, Гордон воспользовался моментом, скользнув между влажных губ, и их дыхание исчезло в вакууме, оставив лишь пьянящее ощущение горячего, упругого языка во рту. Его сознание медленно поплыло в марево боли и возбуждения. Что Рэй творит? Что он сам делает? Нужно немедленно прекратить. О боже, за стеной их могли услышать Тэкс и Гленда, и по ходу он совсем лишился мозгов, раз до сих пор с каким-то больным упоением наслаждался скольжением его языка вокруг своего, обжигающие выдохи на распухшие губы, едва успевая вдыхать между поцелуями. Им не стоило этого делать. Точно не в гостиной, куда может зайти кто-угодно и в любой момент. 

Винс пылал от стыда, смущения и больной эйфории, как подгоревшая спичка, грудь ныла от каждого резкого поглаживания через ткань. Гордон толкнул и завалил его спиной на диван, оседлав сверху, сжал бедрами его ноги и накинулся на чувствительную шею. Вот теперь ему точно не сбежать. В дверь позвонили, и, проявив чудеса силы воли, Гордон как по команде остановился, тяжело дыша. Винс бы так не смог. 

─ Убью нахрен. Ты кого-то ждешь? ─ он резко скатился с дивана, сжимая промежность, и Винс приподнялся следом.

─ Нет, хотя я уже ни в чем не уверен, ─ ответил он и вытер чужую слюну с подбородка, пытаясь прийти в себя и не зная смеяться ему или плакать, оттого что натворил.

Голова не соображала, он будто выплыл из воронки и чудом остался жив. Винс знал, конечно же, интуитивно чувствовал, что Рэй только и ждал мгновения, чтобы выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое, но… поцелуй? Чувствуя себя пьяным, Винс поправил рубашку, которую Гордон успел вытащить из брюк своим лапанием, шатаясь, прошел по коридору и открыл дверь. Во дворе никого не оказалось, с улицы бордовый седан подозрительно быстро газанул и скрылся за поворотом. Дальше со двора ничего не было видно, и Винс огляделся. На ступенях кто-то оставил коробочку, в каких обычно хранят драгоценности. Он поднял ее и открыл. Долгое время у него не было ни единой мысли. Тишина и мучительный холод, отрезвивший его полностью. 

В коробочке лежал женский палец.


	14. Свой чужой дом

_Сан-Диего, 1988_

Гордон стукнул бутылку Короны об угол стола и разбрызгал пиво по стенам и по своей белой майке, которая, конечно, давно уже была далеко не белая.

─ Ты не можешь аккуратнее? – проворчал Винс, разбирая коробку со своими детскими вещами. 

─ Что? Ты скоро избавишься от этой рухляди, какая разница? Я могу хоть заблевать каждый угол, агент по продажам сам отмоет дерьмо, чтобы пропихнуть лачугу какой-нибудь семейке простаков. Как ты вообще здесь жил? Что это? ─ Рэй поднял пупырчатый мяч с пола, он жалобно пискнул в его кулаке. – Это из каких-то извращений?

─ Это игрушка для собаки, идиот. 

Рэй, не глядя, выбросил мячик, вытер руку об майку и продолжил шататься по гостиной, почесывая живот. Винс вообще не планировал сюда приезжать. Неделю назад его нашел адвокат, вручил свидетельство о смерти матери и сообщил, что дом теперь его по праву. На кой черт он ему сдался? Винс уже купил себе квартиру в районе Ла Плайа, и она его вполне устраивала. А в этом доме, на 2923, Лемон Гроув, вольготно жилось только клопам. 

─ А хотя уютненько, мне нравится, ─ Рэй рухнул под скрип пружин на диван, выставил ноги на журнальный стол и сыто рыгнул. 

Винс скривился, рассматривая школьные кубки: «Лучший квотербек» и «За игру года». Он даже не знал, что они сохранились с тех времен, когда он играл в школе за Джуниор Хулиганс. Винс со школы был крупным парнем: не слишком высоким, но с широкими плечами, мощной грудной клеткой и тяжелой нижней челюстью. Для самого популярного парня он был слишком беден, для умника ─ неусидчив и ленив. Зато он легко сходился с людьми, знался с преподавателями на короткой ноге и часто помогал совету с активистскими штуками и благотворительностью. Люди любят добряков и клоунов, это Винс понял еще тогда, когда начал бесплатно есть в столовой, благодаря тому, что пару раз помог разгрузиться фурам с продуктами. 

─ В этом твоя проблема, Винни, ─ Рэй показал на него пальцем. – Вещизм. Что такое дом? Это люди, чувак. Уважение, забота, ─ он нахмурил лоб, будто вспоминал слова, которыми редко пользовался. ─ Короче, вся та херня, под которой ты подписываешься в браке и должен обеспечить спиногрызу, если умудрился его завести. Конечно, большая часть так не думает и рожает ебаных выродков, думая, что они и так вырастут, из-за чего мы получаем отморозков вроде меня, ─ Рэй сглотнул и нахмурился. – Так о чем я? Ах, да, человеку нужно утешение и гармония, а золотой унитаз не поможет. 

─ Что-то я такое уже слышал. Точно! Ты пропихивал эту фигню Дэнни, когда _спалил, нахуй, его дом_.

Рэй пожал плечами.

─ Я сделал ему одолжение. Он кинул меня с товаром, мы явно друг друга _не поняли_. Но теперь все в порядке, знаешь? Я работаю над собой. Никаких обид. Как это говорится? Прошлогодний снег, пуф!

─ Он в реанимации. 

─ Но жив! – резонно заметил Рэй. – Надо научиться ценить, то, что имеешь. А ведь я мог разозлиться по-настоящему. 

─ После трех операций на позвоночнике, он вряд ли с тобой согласится. 

─ Будешь что-нибудь забирать?

Винс оглянулся. Дом как дом, здесь уже давно нет ничего, что бы ему принадлежало. Даже хороших воспоминаний. Еще когда ему было тринадцать, мать Винса уехала с каким-то дальнобойщиком, и его не особо тронуло, что она сдохла от спида в больнице Сент Элизабет, где-то в Кентукки. Единственное, что он помнил о ней, как она мятая, злая сидела на кухне, курила вонючие сигареты и пила кофе из грязной кружки. Винс бы вырвал этот образ из своей головы, если бы смог. 

Она работала официанткой в две-три смены, дома появлялась редко. Ее лицо осталось как в тумане, зато он до сих пор помнил ее форму из бара «У Белло»: желтая рубашка с черным воротником и черная юбка, пахнущая кислым пивом. Они жили бедно, а большинство вещей в доме было куплено на гаражных распродажах. Он даже не знал, что все может быть по-другому. Многие в их квартале жили, как и они – по большей части на пособиях, но выезжали семьей за город, их дети приходили домой и рассказывали, как прошел день, а не шли гулять на мусорные поля. Для Браунов главное было, что ребенок сыт и цел. Хотя, после того, как мать сбежала, отец пил где-то неделю, и вскоре еда закончилась. Дуг Браун вернулся на путь трезвости только, когда Винса загребли в участок за попытку воровства в супермаркете. 

Нет, он ничего не хотел отсюда забирать. Он бы сжег этот дом еще подростком, если бы хватило смелости. 

─ Присядь-ка, ─ Рэй похлопал рукой по дивану рядом с собой. – И пиво прихвати. 

Винс подтащил ящик, сел и тоже вытянул ноги на стол, теперь-то ему никто не мог дать за это подзатыльник. 

─ Сделай лицо попроще. Родителей не выбирают, и да, часто они те еще козлы, но они сделали тебя таким, каков ты есть. Это урок, Винни, урок жизни. Они никогда не бывают легкими. И либо ты ломаешься и превращаешься в жалкое, говнистое чмо, вроде Дэнни, либо становишься сильнее. Знаешь, откуда эти шрамы? – он показал себе на лицо.

Из-за полицейских ориентировок Рэю пришлось временно сбрить свою бороду. 

─ И откуда?

─ В пять лет я сожрал лампочку. 

─ Что?! – Винс чуть не поперхнулся пивом. – Как так? Зачем?

─ Ну, ─ Рэй почесал шею, ─ Филлис не была «матерью года», я рос на улице, а там всегда найдутся ушлепки постарше с гениальными идеями. 

─ Ты зовешь свою мать по имени?

─ Да какая она мне мать? Ты че, гонишь что ли? Эта лохудра до сих пор сидит в изоляторе Лас Колинас. Выходит, творит всякую херню и снова попадает обратно. Можно сказать, она нашла себя. Ей там нравится: друзья, неплохая кормежка и никаких забот. 

─ А отец?

─ Папашу я не знал, но догадываюсь, что это может быть любой ушлепок из местных байкеров старше пятидесяти. 

Винс откинулся на спину и протянул:

─ М-мда, я думал, у меня очаровательные предки. А почему пошел в армию?

─ Это короткая и идиотская история, ─ Рэй допил пиво и с хлопка открыл новое, крышка полетела куда-то на пол. – Мне было восемнадцать, я был глупым и злым.

─ Злее, чем сейчас? 

─ Гора-а-аздо, ─ хрипло рассмеялся он. – Понимаешь, в чем соль? Война ─ это место, где старые и богатые заставляют молодых убивать друг друга за власть и деньги, которые тем в жизни не достанутся. И чтобы никто не проссал про их махинации, старичье толкает речи про идеалы, защиту родины, про то, что где-то сидит неведомый враг, которого все никак не могут поймать и изрешетить в дуршлаг. И враг настолько, сука, подлый, что постоянно принимает личину какой-нибудь страны, где люди спят на земле, богатой на нефть, алмазы и газ. Вот совпадение, да, блять? 

Винс не особо заморачивался по поводу политики. Его не выбешивало, что есть сильные мира сего и обычные люди. Он жил с этим знанием, как живут с фактом, что земля крутится вокруг солнца. Рэй махнул рукой и прорычал от досады. 

─ Черт с ними. Я больше ничего не умел, только убивать. Получалось, кстати, охуенно, ─ осклабился он, почесывая голый подбородок. – О-о, было чертовски весело. Сжигание людей заживо, пытки водой, допросы, после которых арабы сознавались даже в том, что дрочили на собственную бабушку. Хорошие были деньки. И однажды все полетело к хуям, ─ Рэй запрокинул голову, выпил бутылку за один долгий глоток и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Они назвали это, ─ он издевательски пропищал, – «дипломатический кризис». Давайте будем честны, они, мать его, проебались. От и до. Нам нужно было всего лишь вывезти заложников из посольства в Иране. А что получилось? Высадка спецназа на шоссе! На ШОССЕ, бля! Представляешь, едет народ на работу, а тут мы – ниндзя из вертушек. Погодите, чуваки, мы военную операцию проводим, вы не обращайте на нас внимания, мы буквально на секундочку! 

─ А разведка на что? Они же супер ребята, которые следят за тактическим планированием.

─ В жопе у негра они видели твое планирование! Муть да болотные черти, я тебе говорю. Короче, три из четырех вертолетов попали в пылевые бури. Пришлось развернуть вертушки обратно, кое-кто погиб. Нашему вертолету пришлось сесть прямо возле дороги, и, знаешь, я был немного недоволен таким поворотом дел. Шоссе, туристический автобус, который мы взяли в заложники, пока не дозаправимся и не вылетим, и бензовоз.

─ Ты выстрелил, ─ догадался Винс. – Из чего?

─ Гранатомета, конечно. Вш-ш-шиу, ─ Рэй просвистел, показывая рукой траекторию ракеты, как у ныряющей рыбки, ─ БУХ! Столп огня поднялся до самого неба, клянусь. Я дал им повод слить на меня демаскировку операции, назначили трибунал, где и повесили всех собак. А-а, к черту, не хочу вспоминать. 

Он тяжело поднялся, держась за подлокотник дивана, и, покачиваясь, пошел к туалету.

─ По ходу, сендвич с тунцом реально испортился за две недели. Ох, бля… 

С влажным кряхтением Рэй выблевал свой обед в унитаз. Винс сходил на кухню, чтобы налить ему в стакан воды и зашел следом.

─ Боже, ну ты как всегда.

Рэй умудрился заблевать весь бачок и себя в придачу, окончательно испачкав майку. Воняло желчью, а в унитазе плавали кусочки переваренных овощей. Винс отставил стакан на раковину, придержал Рэя за поясницу и потянул его майку наверх.

─ Так, давай, снимай это, жеребец. 

Слава богу, джинсы остались чистыми. Относительно чистыми: с какими-то пятнами, которым было уже года два, не меньше. Винс вывернул майку, вытер чистым краем Рэю лицо, и неуверенной походкой они двинулись к спальне. 

─ О, родительская кроватка, ─ Рэй забирался на покрывало, и Винс выключил свет. – О-о, вот так лучше. Твои папка с мамкой трахались здесь?

─ Без понятия, ─ Винс вернулся с водой, ─ если они и делали это, то тихо. На, держи, должно успокоить желудок. Я не понимаю, как ты не видишь, испортилась еда или нет, она же воняет.

Рэй выпил воды и вытер стекшие на подбородок капли.

─ Мне было насрать, главное что-нибудь закинуть в желудок, ─ он откинулся на спину, устроив руки за головой. – Во-о. Зашибись. Эй, ты куда?

Винс остановился в проеме двери.

─ Никуда, посмотрю пока остальное барахло, а ты отдыхай. 

─ О, отлично, тогда я подрочу.

─ Что? Только попробуй, это кровать моих родителей. И на что тут дрочить можно? ─ он растерянно оглянулся. ─ Это не комната, а склеп какой-то.

─ Я буду думать о тебе. Какая у тебя мягкая задница, большие ягодицы и сисечки, ─ Гордон провел рукой по голому животу и облизнулся. ─ Ты, Винни, на самом деле охуенно сложен. Мне нравится. Не то, что дрыщи всякие, а весь сбитый, плотный и волосы на груди, а не порнография какая. 

─ Эй-ей, придержи коней, ковбой. ─ Винс подошел к кровати и завалился рядом, шерстяной плед пах по-стариковски странно: прокисшим молоком и пылью. ─ Ладно, я посижу с тобой, только оставь свой член в штанах, будь добр.

─ Арр-гх, опять ты начинаешь свою херню про пидоров, ─ устало вздохнул Гордон, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и устраивая голову на локте.

─ Это ты ее начинаешь.

─ Твоя узколобость меня поражает, ─ он тыкнул пальцем ему в лоб. – Вот скажи мне, почему секс с бабой это правильно, а с мужиками – нет. 

─ Слушай, я же ничего не говорю. Я понимаю, ты служил на флоте, на берег выпускали редко, а трахаться хочется. Но на гражданке мечтать о волосатых задницах, когда есть гладкие киски, это тупо. 

─ Не заложено природой, хочешь сказать.

─ Ну да.

─ А что подразумевает природа? Трахать телочку и плодить детишек. Лучше даже несколько телочек, чтобы охват был больше. Тогда презерватив ─ это тоже против природы. Анальный секс против природы. Отсос, куни, дилдо, страпоны, все против этой сраной природы. Так получается?

Винс завис, а затем нехотя признал поражение.

─ Ты загрузил меня, чувак. С такой точки зрения, может, ты и прав.

─ Как насчет лесбияночек? 

─ Это даже сексом не назовешь, ─ фыркнул Винс, ─ у них же члена нет. Так, фигней страдают. 

Рэй уткнулся лбом в плед и разочарованно прорычал. 

─ Ты идиот, или прикалываешься? Представь, вот у тебя есть жена, и она пошла пылесосом сосать другую телку, это считается?

─ С хера ли она должна идти сосать какую-то телку, когда у нее есть я?

─ Так это ж не секс, че ты распереживался, ─ заржал Рэй. – Заиграло очко, а? То-то же, телки трахаются, как и пидоры. Можно долбиться в сраку, можно закончить минетом, взаимной дрочкой ─ все секс. Дурная башка, поставил себе в голове стены, чтобы спокойнее жилось. Так страшно, когда нет ограничений, один простор без морали и запретов? 

─ Некоторые запреты мешают нам поубивать друг друга, между прочим.

─ Винни, только подумай, включи воображение. Ты – потомок тысячи ребят из доисторической эры, которые охотились, защищали свои пещеры от животных и других племен. Потомок воинов. Столетие за столетием выживали сильнейшие, чтобы ты, сука трусливая, появился на свет. Цивилизация, вот что испортило нас. Чем больше народу на одном участке, типа этого муравейника Сан-Диего, тем более слабыми и безвольными нас лучше держать. Мы не создаем неприятностей, ходим на работу, жрем в строго отведенном месте, нам даже пить и курить запрещают, потому что это наркотики, за которые правительство нихуя не получает. А хочет. И поэтому лучше оно подсадит тебя на телевидение и кучу лекарств от депрессии. Видел, как держат коров на заводах? Еда и сон строго по расписанию. Гуманизм ─ это же главное! Тебя же пугает трах с тем, кем хочется, лишь потому, что вдолбили. Не обидно?

─ Не особенно. А тебе?

─ Злость тоже дает силы, ─ он схватил невидимое горло перед собой и скрутил, как выжимают тряпку. – Давай, твоя очередь на откровения. Скажи мне, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь из-за смерти твоей гулящей мамаши. Только без этой чепухи, что тебе наплевать, вранье я чую за версту. Особенно твое.

Винс откинулся на плед, рассматривая местами желтоватый потолок, пока Рэй терпеливо, но немного угрожающе сопел.

─ Да пожалуйста, ─ наконец сказал он. – Она не женщина, а тварь, и ей всю жизнь было на меня насрать. Я, блять, никогда не просил меня рожать. Мне не дали перед появлением на свет договора с ее именем, фамилией и финансовой историей. Она завела меня, как заводят собаку, а потом свалила в закат. Надеюсь, она хорошенько помучилась в госпитале, прежде чем сдохнуть, сука ебаная. 

─ Что я тебе говорил про семью? Само важное, что ты – есть у меня, Винни, а я ─ у тебя. Ближе тебя, чувак, у меня никого нет и нахуй никто не нужен. Поэтому решай – большая или маленькая ложка? 

─ Чего?

─ Значит, будешь маленькой. Давай, поворачивайся на бочок, ─ сказал Рэй, толкая его в плечо, и Винс от удивления послушался. – Вот так, ─ он пристроился со спины по всей длине тела, прижавшись даже под коленями, и перекинул руку ему на живот. – Теперь ты должен почувствовать силу моего утешения и сказать, как же мне повезло, мудаку, что у меня есть Рэй. Чего ты ржешь? 

Винс покраснел и, прикрыв ладонью лицо, засмеялся. 

─ Рэй, ты хуже романтичной 13-летней девочки, верящей в единорогов. Долго мне так лежать?

─ Заткнись нахуй и пользуйся моей добротой. В следующий раз будет твоя очередь, ─ Рэй сипло вздохнул и прижался плотнее, Винс почувствовал движение его груди и горячее дыхание на своей шее пополам с низким рычанием. 

Иногда Гордон вел себя убийственно трогательно, из-за чего Винс был готов простить любые его выходки. Нужно всего лишь дождаться, пока Рэй уснет, подумал он, продолжая пьяно улыбаться, но, несмотря на неудобную позу и включенный свет, провалился в сон. 

 

Было странно, но хорошо. Ему снилось солнце, палящее его разморенное, вялое тело. Охваченный сонной негой, Винс лежал в теплом коконе, и когда открыл глаза, то удивился, увидев незнакомый потолок. А, точно, как он мог забыть. Он посмотрел вниз и замер, размышляя. 

Они с Рэем мастера просыпаться в странных позах. За ночь Винс перевернулся на спину, а Рэй, видимо, решил, что раз подушка занята, он воспользуется самим Винсом, пристроив голову на его груди. Левую руку он основательно засунул ему между ног, крепко прихватив член через джинсы. Забудь про пидорские штучки, ага. Как тут забудешь, когда пытаются лишить самого дорогого. 

Винс посмотрел на наручные часы ─ шестой час утра ─ а затем на Гордона. Загорелый до устоявшегося бронзового оттенка, высокий, почти на полголовы выше, с таким ростом в школе в баскетбол берут или волейбол. Рэй не качок, и слава богу. Винс их на дух не переносил. Огромные дебилы с наливными мышцами, будто проколи их иголкой, и сдуются. У Гордона даже кубов на прессе нет, зато длинные руки и сильные бицепсы. Винс сам был бы не прочь так выглядеть, но вот синяки от инъекций в каждой вене – нет уж, лучше лишние пару фунтов.

Он заметил, что даже на выступающих позвонках как раз на затылке Рэя есть рыжий пушок, и, прежде чем додумал эту мысль, в приступе щемящей нежности провел пальцами, не задевая кожи. За ночь напускав слюней, Гордон утробно, влажно вздохнул, усилил хватку у него между ног, уткнулся Винсу в грудь и слегка прикусил сквозь футболку. 

─ Ар-р, ─ пробубнил Рэй, и каждый звук остался обжигающе горячим пятном на коже.

Винс напрягся всем телом и прошипел:

─ Боже, Рэй, убери эту чертову руку, я тебя прошу.

Гордон поднял голову и медленно моргнул. На подбородке сверкала дорожка слюны, на щеках остались следы от футболки, а волосы торчали в разные стороны. Он перевел взгляд ему на губы. Винс задержал дыхание, когда почувствовал, как рука слегка двинулась между его бедер, и Рэй наклонился ближе. 

─ Ты чего у меня делаешь? – прохрипел он и оглянулся. – А-а-а, блять, ─ он освободил Винса из захвата, скатился на край кровати и сел, потирая лицо. ─ Чувствую себя, как говно. Что-то я проголодался, будто месяц не ел. Убил бы за нормальную жратву. 

─ Там в пакете оставалась пицца, ─ вот так, молодец, голос даже не дрогнул.

Рэй, пытаясь прокашляться, с громким харканьем сплюнул прямо на пол и ушел в коридор. Винс потер мокрое пятно на груди, чувствуя отпечаток чужих зубов и пульсацию в паху. На одну секунду он был готов положить свою руку поверх Рэевой и довести дело до конца. На одну слишком долгую секунду. Когда она пройдет-то уже?

─ Пепперони или просто с сыром? – прокричал Гордон из кухни, шурша пакетами.

─ Удиви меня, ─ хрипло ответил Винс, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

─ Клянусь, однажды ты получишь отбеливатель в тарелку. Никогда не слышал, что не надо нарываться на людей, которые приносят тебе еду?

─ Прости меня, дорогая, обещаю исправиться после кофе, ─ съязвил он, по-прежнему валяясь на кровати. 

─ Кофе вредно для здоровья.

─ Перестрелки вредны для здоровья, а не кофе. 

─ Ты собираешься со мной спорить? – уточнил Рэй, заглядывая в комнату с ножом, которым недавно нарезал пиццу.

Винс подумал дважды.

─ Нет.

─ Вот и молодец, ─ Рэй скрылся обратно на кухню. ─ Будешь хорошо себя вести, может как-нибудь разбужу глубоким минетом.

От молнии утреннему стояку стало больно. Отлично, вот он-то не был на флоте, какие у него будут оправдания?


	15. Пытка добротой

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Первый раз Филли попала в полицейский участок в Англии в городке Брайтон, когда ей было девять. Винс примчался так быстро, как только смог. Она сидела на стуле в желтом, цыплячьем свитере и джинсовом комбинезоне. Натянув кепку с вышитыми бабочками на лоб и надув щеки, Филли смотрела в окно и сжимала в маленькой ручке увядший букетик полевых цветов, будто пыталась их придушить. Гораздо позже Винс понял, что она испугалась своей новой школы. Филлис никогда не видела, чтобы девочки под конвоем старших учениц ходили в столовую: все как на подбор с озабоченными, бледными лицами, в синих юбках и жакетах, с аккуратно убранными волосами. 

─ Ты куда меня привел?! ─ не на шутку возмутилась она. ─ Ты совсем спятил? Это же тюрьма!

─ Ты насмотрелась сериалов, не преувеличивай.

Они стояли в холле школы под высокими сводами особняка, ожидая директрису.

─ Да ты посмотри! ─ она ткнула пальцем в расписание. ─ Одни только занятия, чтение и домашняя работа. Не-а, я здесь не останусь, ─ Филлис развернулась и бодро зашагала прочь из фойе.

─ Стой, ты куда? Это всего лишь на пару лет! ─ Винс не ожидал отпора, догнал ее и схватил за плечо. ─ Что ты как маленькая? Учителя хорошие, найдешь себе подружек, и все будет хорошо. 

─ А я сказала, не останусь! ─ она демонстративно вырвала руку. ─ Я знаю, ты хочешь от меня избавиться. 

─ Нет, не хочу. Да, немного холодновато, ─ на самом деле они приехали уже ближе к дождливой осени, и свинцовое небо не добавляло школе привлекательности, ─ подумаешь. Развела трагедию. Не хнычь, останешься сегодня на ночь. 

─ Нет! ─ в ужасе отшатнулась Филлис.

─ Да! Я так сказал, и не спорь.

Она и не спорила, пыхтела, как рассерженный чайник, и, как только стемнело, сбежала прямо из окна общежития. Уже под утро голодная, промокшая, вся в засохшей грязи, так как всю ночь шел дождь, она, еле ковыляя, добралась до Брайтона и зашла в первый попавшийся паб, откуда вкусно пахло едой. Сердобольный хозяин накормил незнакомую девочку и оставил отогреваться с пледом, а сам позвонил участок. Через два часа за ней приехал Винс и забрал домой.

Прежде чем Филли поняла, что он ей не враг, подобное происходило не раз. В 12 у нее начались месячные, и она, никому не сказав, на полном серьезе пошла в больницу умирать, в 13 укатила без спросу на рок-концерт, в 14 отправилась в Испанию автостопом, и Винс мог смело утверждать, что половина седых волос у него появилась именно из-за ее выходок. Удивительно, она всегда выходила сухой из воды. Храбрая, иногда отчаянная, она постоянно совала голову в пасть льву, и неудивительно, что, однажды, он захотел ее откусить. 

Винс, не зная, зачем, положил коробочку с пальцем в холодильник, хлопнув дверцей. Они заплатят, все до единого. Он камня на камне не оставит от их бизнеса, а для Сантьяго приготовит пустую могилу. Лично. 

 

─ Нам показалось, что вы не спешите с выкупом, поэтому добавили немного мотивации. Приятного дня, ─ автоответчик пискнул, и через секунду Рэй запустил его в стену. 

С диким ревом он с корнем вырвал бра вместе с розеткой и опрокинул тяжелый комод на пол. Привлеченная шумом, Гленда спустилась по лестнице и заглянула в гостиную, чуть было не получив ящиком из комода. Она увернулась в последний момент, и ящик свободно пролетел в коридор и рассыпался от удара на щепки. 

─ СУКИ ЕБАНЫЕ, ПОПАДИТЕСЬ ТОЛЬКО МНЕ!

Гленда быстро пробежала мимо арки и спряталась на кухне, где нашла Винса ─ он как раз поставил ведро в раковину и включил напор воды.

─ Господи, он разносит наш дом! 

─ Я ему разрешил.

─ Ты?! – ее рот открылся от удивления.

─ А что, отпустить на улицу, чтобы он накинулся на прохожих? 

─ Он же опасен! Нельзя позволять ему делать все, что вздумается! Ему место за решеткой, ты это понимаешь? – шепотом произнесла Гленда, боязливо оглядываясь. 

Из гостиной снова донесся бешеный рык, и что-то похожее на рояль, который им привезли на прошлой неделе, с грохотом проехало по полу и врезалось, дребезжа струнами. Винс вздрогнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза и невозмутимо продолжил собираться.

─ Кажется, на эту тему мы уже говорили.

─ Что ты творишь, Винс? Ты отказался от помощи Пабло, не хочешь звонить в полицию, притащил в дом какого-то бандита, который может прирезать нас ночью, и болезного китайца, и рассчитываешь справиться с похитителями? Ты в своем уме?

─ Вьетнамца, и да, ты все изложила верно. 

─ Невероятно. И ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

─ Например? – он закрыл кран.

─ Например, извиниться за то, что связал меня скотчем! 

─ Извини, – Винс не знал, зачем это Гленде, если и ежу понятно, что извинения в любом случае будут неискренними.

─ И все? – ожидаемо рассердилась она. 

─ А что ты ждала? Что я брошусь на колени и буду молить о прощении? Из-а тебя Филлис могли убить!

─ Из-за меня?! – она чуть не потеряла дар речи. ─ Але, Винс! Это ты ее убьешь своими действиями. Ладно, полиция, но ты не бедный, мог заплатить выкуп, и ее бы уже освободили! 

Он расхохотался и покачал головой, не веря своим ушам. 

─ Откуда такая наивность? Куда они ее отпустят? Она же свидетель, в лучшем случае ей отрежут язык или продадут на черном рынке в рабство. Думаешь, кто-то из этих мудаков хочет в тюрьму? Да половина из них наверняка разыскивается за что-то похлеще, чем похищение детей.

─ В смысле… Боже мой… Так они и не собирались ее отпускать? Что это за звери? – она села за стол, уперев подбородок в кулаки и замолчав на некоторое время. ─ Это какой-то кошмар, так просто не может быть. 

Винс приготовил целлофановые пакеты, резиновые перчатки, щелочь, соль и уже думал уйти, когда она вдруг спросила:

─ Ты уже такое видел?

─ Видел, ─ неоднозначно ответил он, неловко остановившись в проходе. 

«И делал».

 

─ Помнишь малютку Мэгги? ─ спросил Рэй, разлегшись на столярном столе в полный рост. 

В подвале было просторно и светло. Предыдущий хозяин любил работать с деревом, и даже стены облицовал светлым орехом, но, как рассказала его жена, после инсульта уже не мог удержать даже резак, поэтому они оставили Винсу инструменты вместе с домом. Богатство для искусного мастера: циркулярная пила, встроенная в стол, на стене висели молотки, гвоздодер, ножовка, пилы разных размеров, на полках вдоль стен лежали строительный степлер, стеклорез, перфоратор в чехле, электролобзик, бензопила и газовые ключи для любых целей. Даже таких извращенных, как у них.

─ Ну. 

─ Помнишь ее папашу прокурора?

─ Ага, ─ коротко ответил Винс, приматывая руки Родригеса за спиной к котельной трубе. Они же не хотели, чтобы парень ненароком освободился, пока будет дергаться.

─ Если бы я думал, что ты - богатей с единственной дочкой, то тоже бы начал с пальцев.

─ Насколько я помню, ты так и сделал. 

─ А насколько Я помню, это была твоя идея.

─ А ты вообще предлагал порубить ее на куски.

Рэй фыркнул, будто эта делать была несущественна.

─ Ты ее видел? Малютка, бля. Сорок один год бабе, а больше нас раза в три. Мы же смогли утащить ее из особняка только на садовой тачке. Я чуть спину не сорвал.

Винс помнил, сколько Гордон матерился в ту ночь. А уж как они пытались потом от нее избавиться, ужас какой-то. Прокурор хоть и любил дочуру, но отказался платить, и тогда они чисто из солидарности довезли Мэгги до дома, не забыв перед этим вручить рассерженной женщине дробовик. Левая рука у нее была забинтована, но, так как она была правшой, это не помешало ей разнести полдома и влепить дорогому папе дробину в его толстую задницу. Хорошо все, что хорошо кончается. 

─ Ребят, простите, что мешаю. Это что, какие-то игры в плохого и злого полицейского? ─ спросил Ной, с подозрением поглядывая на обоих. От кляпа у него остались красные и белые полосы на щеках. 

─ Какой еще добрый и злой полицейский? ─ Рэй приподнялся со своим любимым выражением лица «чего-то я не понял».

─ Это из фильмов. Ты совсем телевизор не смотришь, что ли? ─ спросил Винс.

─ Почему? – Рэй почесал заросшую щеку. – «Короли аукционов» и «Настоящие домохозяйки». ─ Винс красноречиво посмотрел в его сторону. ─ А что еще смотреть? По всем каналам одна пропаганда. Я, блять, ее наслушался на годы вперед, хватит уже. 

─ Но женские телешоу? 

─ Пошел нахуй, толстый урод. 

─ Сам иди, ─ спокойно отозвался Винс. ─ Так о чем я? А, да, хороший и плохой коп. Это, к примеру, ты начинаешь ему угрожать, ─ кивнул он на Родригеса, ─ орать, махать пистолетом – в общем, давить. В это время я, как хороший коп, должен предлагать договориться, делать вид, что я на его стороне и не желаю ему зла. 

─ Звучит, как полная чушь.

─ Нет-нет-нет, ребят, меня этим не проймешь, ─ заявил Родригес. – Трюк «раскрытые карты», я тоже видел этот фильм с Траволтой. Чего бы вы ни добивались, не выйдет, я ничего не скажу. 

─ Траволта? О чем он, дьявол побери? – разозлился Гордон.

─ Я потом объясню. Давай уже, начинай. 

─ Класс, ─ Рэй спрыгнул со стола и бодрой походкой приблизился к Родригесу. ─ Ну что, принцесса, ─ он хрустнул пальцами. ─ Понеслась. В моем детстве старые вояки травили байки о своем прошлом, я тоже расскажу тебе одну историю. В далекой-далекой стране жил-был мальчик. Он жил счастливо и без забот. Однажды мальчик пошел защищать свою родину, думая, что никто не справится с этим лучше него...

─ Что за херню он гонит? ─ повернулся Ной к Винсу.

─ Чш-ш.

─ ... храбро сражался с соседним королевством, а затем его взяли в плен. И попал он к доктору, который вечно ходил в противогазе и хорошо пытал людей. Доктор отрезал другим мальчикам руки и ноги, обеззараживал, зашивал это дело, а потом отпускал. Некоторые разбивали голову об асфальт, как только просыпались и понимали, что туловище ─ это все, что у них осталось. Что они даже уползти не могут. Без члена, без рук, без ног, лежали мальчики возле посольства США в Кабуле, плакали и молились, чтоб их убили.

─ А?

─ Парень, не выводи меня из себя, ─ Рэй сел к толстяку на колени и приобнял за плечи. – Магия воображения. Представь, наш мальчик лежал среди других, смотрел, как его друзей пытают, как руки и ноги доктор постоянно уносит в холодильник. Ты спросишь, почему доктор его не трогал? Мальчику тоже было интересно. Дело в том, что доктор таким образом сообщал, что с ним будет. Понимаешь?

Родригес молча посмотрел на них обоих.

─ Блин, пацан, ты меня расстраиваешь. Тебе что, прям разжевывать все надо? Всю притчу испортил своей тупостью, ─ Рэй театрально вздохнул. ─ Совсем не понимаешь, в чем прикол?

─ Прикол?

─ СООБРАЖАЙ, СУКА! – мексиканец вздрогнул от испуга. ─ Он не понимает, ─ пожаловался Гордон. ─ Вот как так работать?

Винс уже слышал эту историю, только под другим соусом. Гордон был синее алкаша после семидневного запоя, когда смог рассказать, что произошло в Афганистане и почему он никогда не пробовал вернуться в армию наемником. Он петушился и ерничал сейчас, но Винс уверен, в какой-то момент пытки своих друзей и соратников, их боль и отчаяние, ожидание смерти сломали его. Гордон всегда бешено реагировал на несправедливость. Сколько он кричал, оскорблял и угрожал, прежде чем понял, что все бесполезно? Каково ему было оставаться в роли зрителя? Винс спросил тогда ─ относится ли какая-нибудь его татуировка к погибшим товарищам, но Городон сказал: «Кое-что не нуждается в напоминаниях, потому что ты сам ─ ходячее напоминание». Не зря в его глазах полыхал ад ─ это был ад, через который он когда-то прошел.

─ Прикол в том, ─ Винс поднялся, взял пятикилограммовый газовый ключ размером с биту и подкинул один конец в ладони, взвешивая, ─ что доктор скрывал свое лицо, так как планировал отпустить солдат. 

─ Но вы без масок, ─ заметил Родригес, бледнея. 

─ Ну! Умничка же. Я же говорил, он умничка. Ути-пути, ─ Рэй схватил его за толстые щеки и подергал, как младенца. ─ Можешь же, когда хочешь. Конечно, мы без масок, кусок дерьма, потому что отпускать мы тебя не собираемся. Скажешь или не скажешь ты то, что нам нужно ─ нам насрать. Да, да, знаю, пока все на словах, тебе пофигу. Подумаешь, угрозы? Не убедительно. А вот когда у тебя руки не будет по локоть, будет уже поздно. И мы с тобой знатно повеселимся в любом случае, ─ он встал и на прощанье нежно погладил Родригеса по голове, как родного сына. 

─ Вы не знаете, с кем связались.

Винс снова подкинул разводной ключ, привлекая к себе внимание, сделал шаг вперед и с размаху ударил его по лицу.

 

Родригес орал так, что уши закладывало. Его лицо распухло, из носа текла кровь, глаза заплыли в щелочки, волосы превратились в кровавые колтуны, одна щека почернела от кровоподтека, а от одежды остались лохмотья, пропитавшись потом, слезами и кровью. На полу остались красные разводы, и валялась парочка зубов. Винс здорово устал, Рэй же мог собой гордиться: в течение двух с половиной часов он не отходил от Родригеса ни на шаг.

─ Нынче уже никто не владеет искусством истязания тела, ─ приговаривал Гордон, поджигая ногу мексиканца. ─ Остались лишь страшные истории, фильмы режутся цензурой, все, мать его, стерильное кругом. Теория, теория, одна сплошная теория, мастеров своего дела практически не осталось, согласен со мной?

Парень не рассказал, а пропел обо всем подряд сразу после того, как нога обуглилась до середины икры. 

─ Почему вы ничего не спрашиваете? Спросите! Ну, спросите же! – Родригес вертел головой, ища хоть каплю интереса, за которую мог зацепиться. – Нет, не надо больше, только не снова!

Рэй освободил Ною одну руку из пут, подкатил переносной столик и закрепил ее сверху скотчем.

─ Дай сюда, ─ он забрал дрель у Винса. ─ Не разбираюсь в анатомии, сколько тут костей? – спросил Гордон, тыкая сверлом в чужое запястье. 

─ Двадцать семь, кажется.

─ Когда я делал это в первый раз, думал, что руку закрутит, как в блендере, и получится микс из костей, но всего лишь просверлил дырку сквозь ладонь. Обидно, да?

─ Смотря кому, ─ Винс пожал плечами. – Боюсь, что кроме тебя это разочарование никто не пережил.

─ Это да, ─ самодовольно произнес Рэй, заглушив остаток слов высоким жужжанием, как от бормашины в кабинете зубного врача. 

Он сверлил под душераздирающие крики, казалось, целую вечность. Когда пытка кончилась и наступила непривычная тишина, Родригес трясся и плакал, зажмурив глаза и не переставая бормотать «пожалуйста», как молитву. Ему было бы легче, если бы он потерял сознание. Рэй весь в мелких брызгах крови, вытер струйку кровавого пота с виска и шумно выдохнул. 

─ Вот так гораздо лучше. Думаешь, хватит?

Винс подошел и склонился к Родригесу, присматриваясь.

─ Я надеюсь, что период с враньем и фразами «я ничего не знаю», мы обошли. Правда же, Ной?

Всхлипывая, тот уткнулся в Гордона лицом, и Рэй отечески похлопал его по плечу. 

─ Ну-ну, парень. Мы же не изверги какие-нибудь, мы твои друзья. Поговори с нами, будь честен, и все будет хорошо. 

─ Святая правда, ─ кивнул Винс.


	16. Недетский праздник

_Сан-Диего, 1993_

─ А тебе идет, ─ хмыкнул Винс, выдыхая длинную струю дыма. 

Он сидел во дворе лесопилки на связке необработанных бревен, ожидавших своей очереди на гигантскую оранжевую пилораму. Под вечер не осталось ни души, одни лишь доски, груженые грузовики, которые завтра утром отправятся на мебельную фабрику, да запах опилок и свежеспиленного дерева, нагревшегося за день. Рэй вышел из машины какой-то пингвиньей походкой, чертыхаясь и пытаясь поправить свой хвост. 

─ Нашел, где смолить, еще бы на бензоколонке пыхал. Вытащи, блядь, эту хрень из моей жопы, ─ он подошел и развернулся спиной. 

─ Как ты умудрился прищемить хвост молнией? 

─ Молча! Давай без тупых вопросов.

Винс дернул Гордона к себе и с видом профессионала занялся застежкой. 

─ Тебе вожжа под хвост попала? Куда ты так торопился? – процедил он, зажав сигарету зубами. 

─ Ха-ха, очень смешно. Засунь лошадиные шутки себе в задницу. Кто ты там? – Гордон обернулся из-за плеча на его черное волосатое тело. – Что за макака?

─ Орангутанг. Вот же бля, ─ ему не удалось вырвать волосы между зубцами, и Винс прижег их сигаретой, оставив от хвоста жалкий огрызок вместо кисточки. – Готово, Бэмби, ─ он не удержался и шлепнул Гордона по ягодице. 

─ Еще раз, и руку по локоть отрежу. Где стволы?

Винс кивнул на сумку, где среди праздничного барахла лежали две винтовки Кольт М4. Они перепродали большую партию наемникам, собиравшимся в Бурунди, грех было не прикарманить парочку стволов на свои нужды. 

За последние годы Винс чем только не занимался: торговал детьми, перевозил органы через границу, крышевал проституток, держал три подпольных казино, и, конечно же, поставлял оружие всем, кому не лень. Например, в страны, погрязшие в гражданских войнах вроде Тобаго и Руанды. Винс умудрился спихнуть сотню танков М-60 и Т-62 в Сомали и помог перевезти на самолетах 600 стволов на Гаити. Нигде больше не заработаешь 200 миллионов долларов за сутки. Конечно, большую часть денег пришлось отдать за товар, да и бюрократические бумажки и разрешения недешево обошлись: особенно прикрытие ФБР и дипломатов, которые вместе с наемниками сопровождали груз до места, однако война оказалась прибыльным делом.

Винс заработал уже столько, что до конца жизни мог валяться на пляже, пора было подумать и о другой жизни. Тем более, люди его профессии не доживали до старости. Только за год в Винса стреляли шесть раз, и дважды он был при смерти. Чтобы спасти ему жизнь, врачи отрезали половину легкого, залатали и оставили длинный шрам на левом боку от подмышки до бедра. Гордону досталось хуже: он пережил минуту и сорок пять секунд клинической смерти и еще неделю лежал в реанимации весь желтый от синяков с кучей трубок во рту. Неделя на грани жизни и смерти, на искусственной вентиляции и внутривенном питании. Чего уж говорить, время сматывать удочки, но сначала…

─ Ладно, что мы собираемся делать? ─ Рэй поправил свое хозяйство, оттянув мошну. ─ Лично я из шаров умею делать только гигантские хуи. 

Винс фыркнул, взял сумку, маску и встал с бревен. 

─ Надуть шарик для бухих рабочих, тоже мне мастерство. Ты только не кипиши. Расскажем пару анекдотов, осмотримся, отвлечем народ и за дело. Сейф наверняка стоит где-нибудь в офисе и вряд ли охраняется. 

─ Да я понял, не просто так же я тащил сварку. А нам обязательно изображать этот цирк? 

─ С конями?

─ Ой, иди нахуй. Ты специально?

─ Дарованному коню в зубы не смотрят, ─ Винс подло захихикал.

─ Остряк, ты и будешь рассказывать анекдоты. 

─ Как будто ты помнишь хоть один. И я знаю, к чему ты опять ведешь. Мой ответ ─ «нет». 

─ Да ты только подумай, ─ Гордон развернулся, идя задом наперед. ─ Закладываем у стены, подрываем, без проблем находим сейф среди обломков, и вуаля. 

─ Там корпоративная вечеринка на сорок человек. 

─ И?

─ Я бы спросил, не жалко ли тебе их, но, конечно, не жалко. Все равно, «нет». А вот и офис, ─ Винс показал на одноэтажное здание в пятистах метрах с вывеской «Айкс и сыновья».

Эта строительная компания, на самом деле, ему вообще не сдалась, тем более их проекты. И все же их связывала неприятная история: Рэй занялся покупкой земли, присмотрел себе 20 симпатичных акров сразу за эстакадой, которые мог бы отдать под постройку заправочной станции и парковки, и вот тут-то и произошел конфликт интересов. Украсть выгодную сделку под носом конкурентов ─ обычное дело, но Айкс-младший решил, что никто не смеет его кидать, и сначала избавился от чиновника из администрации города, испортив ему тормоза, а затем и от бывшего хозяина земли ─ его нашли утонувшим под мостом. Винс расстроился, с Бобби они играли в теннис раз в месяц, и все было на мази, а теперь придется заново искать своего человека. Трата денег, усилий и времени. 

Но это еще были цветочки. Когда Айкс узнал, кто именно перекупил землю, он несколько раз отправлял своих бугаев к Гордону, и их пришлось упаковать в черные мешки и вывезти за город. На этом Айксу стоило остановиться. Правда. Не надо было подкладывать взрывчатку в машину. И пусть Винс частенько говорил, что «в бизнесе нет врагов ─ только возможные партнеры», для Айкса он решил сделать исключение. 

Выйдя из больницы, Гордон был готов мчать до его филиалов, строек и взрывать все к чертовой матери или поехать и поджечь его дом, желательно, пока все спят. Винса этот вариант не устроил. Айкс мог выжить, ему могли выплатить страховку, и что? Он будет жить дальше? Где справедливость? Вот заставить его страдать, это уже другое дело. А что самое страшное? Абсолютная беспомощность. Банкротство. Унижение. И Винс не успокоится, пока не увидит этого ирландца на улице в тряпье с магазинной тележкой, куда тот будет складывать пустые пивные банки. 

─ Ну что, понеслась, ─ они надели маски, и Винс постучался.

Дверь открыл пьяный клерк лет сорока с залысинами и в костюме, который смотрелся на нем, как на двугорбом верблюде. Винс успел сказать «добрый вечер», как Рэй втолкнул клерка обратно, выхватил винтовку и заорал, плюясь в разные стороны:

─ ВСЕМ, НАХУЙ, ЛЕЧЬ НА ПОЛ, СУКИ! ЖИВО, ИЛИ ПЕРЕСТРЕЛЯЮ К ЕБАНОЙ МАТЕРИ! ─ он выпустил очередь в потолок, посыпались куски гипсокартона, лампочка с хрустом лопнула, и раздались испуганные вопли. ─ Я кому сказал, дрыщ тупоголовый?! ─ Рэй схватил мужчину за плечо, ударил ногой ему в голень, добавил прикладом по затылку, и тот мгновенно свалился без чувств. 

У Винса натурально отпала челюсть, начались паника и хаос. Побросав стаканчики с шампанским в честь празднования 20-летия компании, целая толпа мужчин и женщин опустилась на пол, причитая и стараясь спрятаться за столы и стулья. 

─ Увижу, что тянете руки к телефону, УБЬЮ НАХУЙ! ─ зарычал Гордон и выпустил еще очередь, пробив ближайший монитор, стопка бумаг взвилась над столом, и разбилось окно. ─ ВСЕМ ЯСНО?

─ Ты, блядь, совсем крышей поехал, олень?! Ты угробил весь наш план! ─ Винс схватился за голову.

─ Чего я угробил? Ничего я не угробил, ─ насупился Гордон. ─ Не ссы. Хотел свободной дороги до сейфа, на тебе, пожалуйста. Заодно посмотри, может, кто пропустил главное событие вечеринки. 

─ Это ты про себя, что ли?

Рэй похабно оскалился, и Винс махнул рукой.

─ А черт с тобой, ─ сказал он, перешагнув тело клерка. ─ Извините, что так получилось, ребят. Делайте, как он говорит, и никто не пострадает. Наверное.

Ответом ему было молчание, все стремились слиться с полом и боялись пошевелиться. 

 

─ Эй, йоу, брат, полегче.

Винс толкнул в спину чернокожего уборщика, и тот, неловко переступая, вышел в общий зал. Он нашел его прячущимся в туалете: открыл кабинку, а там сидел этот парень, с ногами забравшись на толчок. 

─ Чувак, это не то, что ты думаешь. 

─ Это женский туалет. 

─ А ты в костюме обезьяны и у тебя ствол. Кто из нас страннее? 

Винс хмыкнул и дернул винтовкой.

─ На выход, шутник.

Выгнав его из кабинки, он решил скорее вернуться с документами в главный зал, заметив, что там слишком тихо. Тишина и Рэй – вещи несовместимые и крайне подозрительные.

─ На, держи, ─ Рэй, удерживая девушку, пододвинул к ней бумагу и карандаш. ─ Пиши свой номер телефона.

Ей было лет двадцать пять от силы: светловолосая, с большими зелеными глазами и веснушками на щеках. Дрожащей рукой она взяла карандаш, другой рукой утирая слезы, стекавшие по щеке.

─ Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня. 

─ ПИШИ, БЛЯТЬ! ─ Рэй пригрозил ей винтовкой, и она, размазывая тушь, накарябала первые цифры. 

─ Ты снова используешь свое фирменное обаяние? ─ громко спросил Винс, подталкивая перед собой уборщика. ─ Детка, надеюсь, ты не пишешь ему свой настоящий номер.

Девушка в ужасе обернулась, сморгнула несколько слезинок и шмыгнула носом. Кажется, Винс пришел вовремя, иначе бы она сама подписала себе смертный приговор. Увидеть Гордона у себя на пороге – то еще счастье. 

─ Вот чего ты опять лезешь, урод?

─ Нельзя третировать невинных людей, ─ авторитетно заявил Винс, высвободил бедняжку из рук Гордона и отправил к остальным. 

─ Это с каких пор? ─ возмутился он, провожая девушку голодным, как у волка, взглядом и чуть ли не исходясь слюной. ─ Ты мне всю малину опять испортил. 

─ Ты на что расчитывал? Позвонишь ей после налета и пригласишь на свидание? И она согласится? 

Гордон выпрямился и поправил резиновую маску.

─ Ты ничего не понимаешь, бездушный ублюдок. Между нами прошла искра!

─ Ага, искра от автоматической винтовки. Еще раз повторяю, невинных людей трогать нельзя. 

─ Да какие они невинные?! Возьмем этого нигера...

─ А что сразу нигер?! ─ высоко завопил уборщик, оглядываясь на притихших людей. ─ Чуть что, сразу, блять, нигер! Нигеры виноваты во всем. Исчезла белая телка ─ виноват нигер, где-то толкают травку ─ это нигер! Неа, я не хочу умирать!

Рэй в первый раз обратил внимание, что рядом стоит кто-то еще, кроме Винса.

─ А это что за хрен черномазый?

─ Я бы попросил, брат! Я же тебя не называю бледножопый. 

─ Ты слишком выебистый перед теми, у кого есть оружие, БРАТ, ─ выделил последнее слово Рэй, поправляя винтовку, и уборщик заткнулся. ─ Так вот, этот нигер наверняка такого может рассказать про этих офисных крыс, что мама не горюй. Можешь же? 

─ Не, чувак. Ничего я не буду говорить, болтливый черный ─ мертвый черный, ─ покачал головой уборщик. 

─ Тебе жалко этих хмырей?! Хочешь, я кого-нибудь шлепну?

─ Я только отсидел, чувак, и на эту-то работу еле устроился, а у меня двухлетняя дочь, и жена на прачке работает, ─ быстро произнес он. ─ Эти белые цыпочки меня сразу выпнут. Нахуй надо. 

Гордон сверкнул глазами и обвел винтовкой толпу.

─ Слушать сюда, суки. Говорю один раз, а потом отловлю по дороге на работу. Я буду за вами присматривать. И не дай бог узнаю, что вы обижаете моего кореша.., ─ Рэй повернулся к парню и спросил, ─ как твое имя? 

─ Ээ-э, Вандун.

─ Одна тупая шутка про моего африканского кореша Вандуна, и я вам отрежу язык и выдеру ноги из жопы. Усекли? 

Уборщик вытаращил свои огромные глаза с желтыми белками и нервно облизнул вывороченные, полные губы. Клерки закивали головой, согласные на все.

─ ТЫ УСЕК, ХМЫРЬ?! ─ Гордон толкнул стволом в висок одного из клерков, валяющихся на полу.

─ Да, сэр! Я вообще люблю Африку!

В это время уборщик отошел ближе к Винсу и прошептал.

─ Я вообще-то из Бронкса, но хер с омлетом. Твой друг чокнутый, ты знаешь? 

─ Теперь он и твой друг. А еще он знает, где ты работаешь, и как тебя зовут.

Негр повернулся к нему, будто увидел Иисуса, и сглотнул.

─ Бля. 

─ Я тоже так когда-то говорил, ─ Винс утешительно похлопал уборщика по спине. ─ Все, Бэмби, нам пора. Завязывай с маханием пушкой, развлеклись, и хватит. 

Гордон перестал тыкать в кого ни попадя дулом и упер руки в бока. 

─ Слышали его? Живите, пока я добрый, ─ он взял сумку со стола и закинул себе на плечо. ─ И чтоб через пять минут вас в этом здании не было, а то вдруг я решу вернуться! ─ добавил Рэй и хлопнул дверью на прощание. 

 

По крайней мере, они никого не убили, ─ думал Винс, возвращаясь к машине на безлюдную лесопилку, однако у него остались вопросы, что же делал Рэй, пока его не было.

─ Что там с бедной девчушкой, почему она рыдала? ─ спросил он, снимая костюм и чувствуя, как прохладный ветер забирается под мокрую майку на спине.

─ Поцеловал сзади в шею, ─ Рэй стянул с себя комбинезон, оставшись в одних трусах. ─ Между прочим, невинный и очень интимный жест. Не понимаю, чего она распсиховалась? 

─ Ты ЧТО? ─ Винс заржал, схватившись за кузов пикапа. ─ Поцелуй в шею, боже. Ее, наверное, инфаркт схватил. Бля-я, ха-ха-ахха, Рэй, откуда ты вычитал эту ересь? 

─ Из журнала, ─ нахмурился Гордон, достал свои пыльные дырявые джинсы и встряхнул.

─ Из _какого_ журнала?

─ Гламур. 

Винс упал на колени, чувствуя, как от смеха у него свело живот. 

─ Иди нахуй, ─ Рэй отвел взгляд, подозревая, что что-то не так понял в этой глянцевой бумажке. ─ Хватит ржать, я сказал, ─ но тот еще минуты две заливался до сипоты, не в состоянии встать. 

─ Ты сегодня превзошел сам себя, ─ чуть успокоившись, выдохнул Винс и, пошатываясь, поднялся с земли. ─ Подожди меня, ─ он забрался в машину следом, с ухмылкой посматривая на Рэя, и попытался представить его с журналом где-нибудь в туалете на полном серьезе читающего эту белиберду. ─ Ладно-ладно, извиняюсь. Не надо так сверлить меня взглядом. Лучше скажи, почему ты их выгнал из офиса, а то я так и не понял.

Гордон молча завел пикап, зловеще улыбаясь в зеркало заднего вида, и до Винса дошло в мгновение ока.

─ Рэй, НЕТ! 

─ РЭЙ, ДА! ─ перездразнил его Гордон.

Из-за взрыва закат окрасился оранжевыми всполохами, земля дрогнула, а стекла в пикапе задрожали. Хорошо, хоть не вылетели. Господи, когда же у него кончится взрывчатка, подумал Винс.


	17. Черти без штанов

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Когда долго встречаешься с женщиной, пьешь с ней кофе голышом в постели, делишь день, ночь, общих друзей, по вечерам смотришь, как она расчесывает свои посеченные волосы, а дело явно идет к свадьбе, наступает миг, и вы открываетесь друг другу: рассказываете о тех, кто разбил вам сердце, а кому до сих пор преданы до глубины души. 

Минус один. Маргарет Свонс, 15 лет, средняя школа. У нее было лошадиное лицо, сиськи первого размера, и она была выше Винса на голову. На общих занятиях по английской литературе стоило Маргарет зайти в кабинет, как он становился первым засранцем. Родители Маргарет были из греческой общины, и темпераментом она ему не уступала, и они дрались как кошка с собакой, но кто тогда мог похвастаться, что заговорил с девчонкой, которая безумно нравилась? На следующий год она вместе с семьей переехала в Вашингтон, где ее отцу предложили хорошую работу. 

Минус два. Раджни Санджана, 22 года. В детстве она попала под строительный «катерпиллер», и ей поставили диагноз: болезнь Пика. Она путала слова, называла ручку рычагом, забывала лица и имена, зато в сексе была бесподобна. Вместо того, чтобы сказать «трахни меня сильнее», она говорила «брось в меня леденец».

Минус семь. С ноября по январь 84-го он работал в спорт-баре, но ничем интересным это не закончилось. 

86 год, он встретил Гордона, и супружескую жизнь не начинают с признания, что ты не помнишь, сколько шлюх перетрахал в следующие семь лет. Что касается Рэя… ну, это была довольно щекотливая тема для беседы. 

Между ним и Глендой не раз повисала та особенная, доверительная тишина, что, казалось, лучше времени для разговора по душам не найти. Он открывал рот и не издавал ни звука, уже зная, к чему это приведет. Винс видел этот диалог мысленно: сначала он зайдет издалека, упомянув о Гордоне, как о друге молодости, и рано или поздно Гленда захочет узнать больше.

«─ Так этот твой друг, какой он?

─ Со странностями. 

─ Например?

─ Я не могу этого сказать, потому что мне придется тебя убить. 

─ Ха-ха, шутка из Джеймса Бонда.

─ На самом деле, нет. 

─ Не из Джеймса Бонда?

─ Нет, это не шутка».

Он мог бы попробовать и рассказать, что Гордон родился среди «реднеков» ─ деревенщин, отбросов и быдла, большая часть которых и читала-то с трудом. Он рос один, как беспризорник, пока мать сидела в тюрьме за разбойное нападение. В шесть лет на него набросился соседский ротвейлер. Рэй забил его насмерть ломом и оставил голову пса у соседей на заборе. В школе его постоянно вызывали к директору за то, что он показывал на общей площадке, что умеет писать стоя, и за то, что неоднократно мастурбировал во время уроков. На его 16-летие мать вышла из тюрьмы и повела его на фильм «Голова-ластик», затем она напилась в баре, разбила бутылку о голову какой-то сучки и на следующий день вернулась в родную камеру. Единственное наставление по жизни, которое он от нее получил, было: «Заткнись, нахуй, молокосос, и слушайся мамочку, а не то я тебя порежу». 

Гордон не раз сидел за непристойное обнажение тела, сексуальные извращения, изнасилование крупного рогатого скота и жестокое обращение с животными. Одного пенсионера Рэй заставил выпить свою мочу и отсосать ему. «Чувак, без зубов их рот как вакуумный насос ─ полный улет», ─ сказал он тогда, предлагая Винсу скататься в дом престарелых. 

Кто такой Рэй Гордон? Человек-праздник. В день смеха он подрался с Винсом, потому что это показалось ему прикольным. Вечером он напился до зеленых чертей и доверительно сообщил, что «комплексы ─ полное дерьмо. Полюби свое тело, Винни. Главное не размер, а индивидуальность, тем более что все в жизни относительно. Когда мне было восемь ─ любой член взрослого казался мне огромным». 

Рэй рассказал про свое детство далеко не все, но некоторые тайны должны оставаться во мраке. 

И тогда Гленда в его голове говорила:

«─ Ты пытаешься меня запугать? Все это смахивает на отговорки. Представь, что ему угрожает опасность, ты бы пошел его вызволять?

─ … 

─ Ну?

─ Все это глупость, никто не может его убить. Я всегда удивлялся, почему так происходит в жизни. В мире миллионы хороших людей: ученые, священники, обычные люди, и всем им далеко до его жажды жизни. Он ─ сорняк, который боролся, чтобы встретить каждый рассвет. И посмотри на остальных ─ болезни, аварии, уныние, петля или таблетки. Гордон попал под асфальтоукладчик и еще песни орал, пока ехал в скорой. 

─ Асфальтоукладчик едет 20 километров в час, как это возможно?

─ Он нажрался.

─ Ты его демонизируешь. Мы все рано или поздно умрем, и он в том числе, как вполне обычный человек.

─ Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.

─ Вы дружили семь лет, Винс. Если бы тебя пугало все это, ты не продержался бы и недели.

─ Это сложно объяснить, не затрагивая темы, которые тебе не понравятся. 

─ Откуда тебе знать, что мне не понравится?

─ Ох, Глен, детка, просто знаю. И если этот разговор выйдет дальше моей головы, ты, не будь совсем дурой, сбежишь от меня как можно скорее, а все потому, что твой будущий муж похищал, пытал и убивал женщин и детей, хоронил целые семьи нелегалов под железным прессом. Однажды я отрезал незнакомому парню член, засунул ему в рот и оставил тело на пороге дома. Его нашла 10-летняя дочь. 

─ Звучит не очень трогательно. 

─ Нет. Трогательного в этом ничего нет. Ни капли. 

─ И он к тебе привязался.»

На этом месте Винс всегда обрывал разговор, потому что вместо слов на ум приходила лишь мешанина из воспоминаний. Вслух они не значили ничего, но внутри это были Причины с большой буквы. 

Есть вещи, которые родители должны объяснять своим детям: что такое секс, ранняя беременность, расизм, почему есть богатые и бедные, и зачем люди врут. Но Винс не представлял, как объяснить Гордона и то, что он творит.

«─ Ты что, дрочишь на моем диване?

─ Ой, ладно, так и быть, подай мне салфетку. 

─ Это мой диван, мудак, и я еще здесь!

─ Перед тобой как будто никогда не дрочили. Ты что, не был подростком?

─ Был, но мы занимались этим наедине, черт побери.

─ Почему?

─ Я не стану объяснять очевидные вещи.

─ Фу, отстой. Ты же не семинарию закончил. На, садись, разрешаю передернуть при мне.

─ Нет, спасибо, блять. 

─ Тогда не мешай мне концентрироваться, у меня двойное свидание с собственными руками. Или ты хочешь предложить свои услуги? Эй, ты куда?»

От него воняло бензином, потому что он отсасывал его с чужих бензобаков для своего ржавого корыта. Для здоровья и хорошего настроения он рекомендовал три вещи: пить витамины, делать зарядку, и «не совать ебаный нос не в свои дела». На кровати у него висели пристегнутые наручники, как он сказал «для безопасности», а в холодильнике лежали ампулы с конским транквилизатором. Винс не спрашивал зачем. 

Однажды Рэй так нажрался, что, увидев на улице доставщика пиццы, вдарил ему, угнал мопед и поехал через весь город к Винсу в гости. Голый. Винс посоветовал ему проспаться в другом месте, и Рэй повторил путь до трейлера в непотребном виде без единой мысли о стыде или копах, которые могли его закрыть на пару суток. 

Он трахал все подряд и называл это «толерантностью». Винс не поднимал тему его озабоченности, но один раз Рэй как будто почувствовал его неодобрение и поспешил оправдаться: «Да чист я, чист, что ты так смотришь. Ни сифилиса, ни спида, ни туберкулеза. Безопасный секс и все такое. И вообще запомни одно правило для развлечений», ─ добавил тогда он. ─ «Делай все, что приятно, пока не пойдет кровь. Это будет означать, что ты переборщил». Чему этот человек мог научить пятилетнюю малышку даже страшно представить. 

Винс хотел нормальной жизни для Филлис. Женятся же не только по любви или ради корысти, а потому что хотят быть нужными или потому что надоело жить в постоянном одиночестве. По любви, если одна пара из десяти сошлась, и то хорошо. Остальные так привыкли друг к другу, что даже верят собственному вранью. А так все честно: у Гленды есть свои тараканы, и Винс за них готов заплатить, а о его тараканах знать совершенно не обязательно. 

Потому что за них платят жизнью. Причем, другие люди. 

 

─ Берем керосин и сжигаем его.

─ Где ты керосин увидел? ─ Винс сполоснул руки в ведре, снял фартук и сложил его вместе с испачканной строительной пленкой в пакет.

─ В гараже. 

Родригес потерял большую часть зубов, верхние веки заплыли и налились фиолетовым цветом, и вряд ли он что-то видел, зато слышал отлично. Пуская кровавые пузыри из разбитого носа, он замычал и задергался на стуле. 

─ Ты знаешь, как паршиво воняет паленая человечина. 

─ Как бифштекс, ─ Гордон не собирался приводить себя в порядок, его вполне устраивало, что на футболке красные брызги, под ногтями ─ бурые разводы, а на джинсах остались следы чужой рвоты. ─ Ну или давай другой вариант. Большая кастрюля есть?

─ Наверное. Тебе зачем? 

─ Разделаем, как братьев Лоуренс. 

Ной замычал еще громче, стуча ножками стула, скотч, примотанный к котельной трубе, крепко удерживал его на месте.

─ Я слишком стар, чтобы часами возиться на кухне, ─ покачал головой Винс. ─ Пока отделишь мясо от костей, пока пустишь филейные части на фарш, вываришь кости в кастрюле, раскрошишь, ты с ума сошел? У нас нет столько времени. Легче под магнолиями, блять, закопать. 

─ Кусок ленивого говна, ты хочешь оставить его в живых, ─ догадался Рэй, складывая руки на груди.

─ Есть такое. Пока что. Ты же хочешь нам помочь, Ной, я правильно понял? ─ Родригес согласно промычал. ─ Видишь, хочет. А ты его сварить хотел. Надо отнести парня в машину, ─ Винс наклонился к полуслепому мексиканцу. ─ Ты же не будешь шуметь? Не будешь? Точно? Почему-то я тебе верю.

Рэй хмыкнул, достал нож, и, громко чиркнув воздух, разрезал скотч на его ногах и за спиной. Он закинул Родригеса к себе на плечо и, удерживая рукой под массивный зад, проворчал:

─ Блять, парень, садись на диету.

─ Я пойду, посмотрю, что делают остальные, а ты, пожалуйста, потише. 

─ Да я сама скрытность.

Винс одарил Гордона долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал и ушел вместе с вещами наверх. 

 

После душного, вонючего подвала свежий ночной воздух показался прекраснейшим на свете. Винс скинул пакет в мусорный бак, закурил и вдохнул табак вместе с прохладой. Раньше он мог держать этот темп неделями: каждые три-четрые дня у них были новые гости, и все, что от него требовалось ─ это следить, чтобы Гордон не слишком увлекался. Они называли схему ─ «экспресс-похищение»: подкарауливали беспечную жертву возле клубов, подъездов, на ночных улицах, держали ее или его голодом дня два, затем избивали. После их резкого подхода все охотно слушались, звонили родителям или родственникам и передавали по телефону сумму выкупа.

Естественно, никого они не отпускали. Зачем им лишние свидетели?

Винс вернулся в дом и, пройдя на кухню, столкнулся с Глендой. Или скорее напугал ее до полусмерти. Она вздрогнула и отшатнулась.

─ О, прости, не заметил, что ты тут.

─ Н-ничего страшного.

Она вытерла покрасневшую щеку, сделала шаг назад, отгораживаясь от него столом и избегая смотреть в глаза. Конечно, Гленда слышала, не могла не услышать. 

Она была младше Винса, в этом году ей исполнилось 39. Она всегда элегантно одевалась, предпочитая бежевый и серый цвета, носила не яркие, но дорогие украшения, естественная блондинка и лишь слегка подкрашивалась до жемчужного оттенка. Две ее младшие сестры жили в Вене, и они созванивались раз в неделю. Когда она работала, то надевала очки на золотистой цепочке. Винсу нравились ее пальцы: длинные, морщинистые и бледные, с тонким ремешком часов на запястье и парой колец. Перед сном она часто вычитывала материал на завтра, в сексе была сдержанной, брезгливой ─ требовала идти в душ до и после. 

Давным-давно она спросила, что ему нравится в ней больше всего, и, кроме того, чтобы потешить ее женское самолюбие словами «красивая, добрая, невероятно интересная, я бы мог говорить с тобой часами», Винс в первую очередь думал «я с тобой, потому что я вижу тебя насквозь». И сейчас Гленда его боялась. 

─ Я хотел попросить тебя сделать пару сендвичей для одного парня, он у нас немного перенервничал. 

─ Сендвичи? ─ переспросила Гленда, сомневаясь, что после тех криков можно было выжить. ─ Он... хочет есть?

─ Ну да, ─ Винс налил молока и приготовил поднос и салфетки. ─ Мы же не тираны какие, зачем голодом морить?

Она удивленно моргнула. 

─ Ох, да, точно. Сендвичи. Подожди немного. 

─ А ты что подумала мы там делаем?

─ Ничего хорошего, ─ Гленда слабо улыбнулась, нарезая артишоки.

─ Нет, правда, что я мог сделать? ─ не отставал Винс, расслабленно прислонившись к столу. Гленда всегда считала себя умнее и расчетливее, а Винса держала за болтливого простака.

─ Убить? 

─ Я? ─ со смешком переспросил он.

─ Ну твой чокнутый знакомый точно зверь и садист, ─ пошла она на попятный. 

─ Глен, ─ Винс перехватил ее руку с ножом и доверительно посмотрел в глаза, ─ да, он опасен, но это вынужденная мера. Когда ты идешь лечить зубы, ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой был профессионал. Так вот Рэй ─ именно тот, кто мне нужен, чтобы вытащить Филлис. Я бы тоже самое сделал и для тебя. Сидя в темной камере, ты бы хотела верить, что тебя вытащат? Любой ценой? 

─ Господи, конечно, да. Зачем спрашивать? ─ он замерла с ножом и куском сыра, подбирая слова. ─ Вы его запугивали, да?

─ Ты же видела Рэя, там и запугивать не надо. У меня, кажется, в ушах до сих пор звенит от его криков. С каких пор молодежь орет, если ты даже никого не ударил? Знаешь, я вот не слишком боевой парень, но этот что-то с чем-то. 

Вранье, виновен, виновен, виновен. А почему ей приходится все это слушать? А потому что за доверие надо платить: быстрым переездом Тэкса, Гордоном, который находился с Винсом 24 часа в сутки и следил, чтобы тот не сбежал. Не так быстро, по крайней мере, как в прошлый раз. Разве не правильнее было бы притащить мексиканца куда-нибудь за город и там спокойно допросить? Для Рэя ─ нет. Ему нужны гарантии, связи, лишние уши, и Гленда, возможный заложник, которой он, естественно, устроит Диснейленд времен Инквизиции, если Винс только подумает свалить из города. Что ему оставалось? Конечно, врать дальше. 

─ Вспомни, как ты решил мне помочь с индейкой, порезался, а потом бегал, будто тебя ранили индейцы.

─ Неправда, ─ фальшиво рассмеялся он, видя, как, наконец, Гленда расправила плечи. 

Никто не хочет думать, что ваши близкие водят вас за нос. И что ваши самые худшие подозрения и есть правда. Где-то на другом конце города Филлис насилуют, кормят дерьмом, если вообще заморачиваются на этот счет, держат прикованной к батарее или в каком-нибудь подвале с холодным, сырым полом, и эти вторые сутки для нее ─ длинною в вечность. А, может, и нет. Но в отличие от Гленды, он не питает надежд.


	18. Правая дорога

_Сан-Диего, 1993_

Винс остановил машину на гравийной площадке возле трейлера. Два часа ночи, на песчаных улицах Санти не было ни души. Он усилием воли заставил себя сползти с сидения и выйти из машины. Ему стоило бы поторопиться: самолет вылетал в восемь, а до этого еще нужно было собрать свои вещи, заехать в приют, а потом к СиДжею. 

Винс бился об заклад, что Герти тоже сидит в общей спальне, как на иголках, собрав свой маленький чемодан. Она ненавидела свое имя, даже слышать его не желала ─ его дали ей в приюте в честь святой Гертруды Хельфтской, и Винс разрешил ей сменить имя на любое другое. В один день Герти хотела быть Супер-Пупер Женщиной, причем именно что с «Пупер», в другой ей попались книжки «Конан Варвар» и журналы с «Death Metal». Как он объяснит на паспортном контроле, почему его дочь зовут «Кровавая Ярость Кишок»? Он наделся, что она еще передумает. 

Но не это было самой большой проблемой. Винс положил руки на крышу машины и склонил голову. Он оттянул этот разговор на все возможные сроки, и оттягивал бы дальше, если бы была хоть единая возможность. Хозяин трейлера не спал, в окнах горел свет. Он ведь сможет. Что сложного? Они ─ двое взрослых, состоявшихся и уважающих друг друга людей, что могло пойти не так? 

─ Дерьмо, кого я обманываю?

Он поднялся по ступеням, и стоило ему открыть дверь, как прогремел выстрел. Винс замер в проеме как вкопанный, увидев, как Рэй, стоя в углу комнаты, целился прямо на него из двухстволки. 

─ Э-э, это что сейчас, мать твою, было? ─ он медленно повернул голову и увидел черный, пороховой след на стене совсем рядом с собственной головой. 

─ Смотрю, куда поставить ловушку для грабителей. Ты. Только. Не двигайся, ─ Гордон прищурил один глаз, опустился на колени и провел на полу линию мелом. ─ Вот так лучше. Теперь если кто и проберется сюда, так это какой-нибудь вор-карлик. 

─ Тебе больше заняться нечем?

─ Хорошая идея, да? ─ словно и не слыша, произнес Рэй.

─ Слов нет, какая замечательная, а теперь убери ружье, пожалуйста, ─ Винсу не хотелось, чтобы рядом с Гордоном оставался огнестрел, пока он будет немного не в себе. 

─ Вот-вот, убрал, ─ тот демонстративно положил двухстволку в шкаф. ─ Господи, какие мы нежные. Ты с приюта?

У Винса сердце остановилось второй раз за вечер.

─ Откуда ты знаешь?

─ Оделся, как нормальный. Что с малышней? ─ он развалился на своем старом, продавленном диване. 

─ Она умная для пятилетней девчонки, задает интересные вопросы.

Это была целая проблема. Приют имени Святого Петра славился хорошим образованием, но Винс был не согласен с сестрами, которые на вопрос «почему люди умирают» недавно ответили, что всех рано или поздно забирает к себе Господь. Как-то это было нихрена не по-научному. Кем она вырастет с ними? Религиозной фанатичкой? 

─ Чтоб ты знал, девчонки всегда круче. С пацанами, как с лотереей. Они по природе ─ либо конченные куски дибилов, либо гении. Я в ее возрасте в гостях у одноклассницы письку в пылесос засунул, пока она в дочки-матери играла. 

─ Сестры постоянно жалуются, что она не поддается воспитанию, ─ он нехотя сел в кресло напротив. 

Внезапно Рэй нахмурился и наклонился вперед.

─ Ее не насилуют? Не бьют? Не морят голодом?

─ Что? ─ Винс чуть не поперхнулся. ─ Нет, это же приют при церкви, господи. У них даже за нецензурные слова наказывают. 

Он, конечно, подозревал, что у Гордона детство было не сахар, но чтобы настолько? Хотя, чего он хотел от колонии для несовершеннолетних, это же не летний лагерь. Винс слышал, что в изоляторах насилие чуть ли не способ решения всех проблем: либо над детьми издевались охранники, либо использовались жестокие меры наказания, вплоть до карцера и полного лишения пищи на два-три дня, или сами дети бросались друг на друга, как бешеные животные. Однако он никогда бы не позволил отправить Герти в обычный приют. На самом деле, как только Винс спас ее от наемников, оставался лишь вопрос времени, когда же он решится забрать ее под свою полную опеку. На это непростое решение понадобилось почти пять лет.

─ Быстрее бы ее забрали оттуда, не нравятся мне эти психи в рясах. Бабы тащатся от своего пастора, как гарем у всех на виду. Родителей хоть отпиздить можно. По крайней мере, я бы так сделал для профилактики.

─ Кстати, об этом, ─ Винс решил, что лучше момента не найти. ─ У меня есть новость. Я забираю девчонку из приюта. 

─ Давно надо было, ─ поддержал его Рэй, ─ что ей там делать все время? Пусть потусуется с нами хотя бы с недельку. У них же там не тюрьма, а за выходные мы ее точно не угробим. О-о, ─ он загорелся новой идеей, ─ мы можем отвезти ее в Диснейленд. Как тебе, а? Я в детстве душу бы продал за автограф с Микки Маусом. Тогда я, конечно, не знал, что это просто старый пидор в костюме, но это как с Санта-Клаусом. Всегда настает момент, когда правда выплывает наружу. 

─ Ты меня не так понял. Я забираю ее насовсем, мне подписали документы на удочерение.

─ Да ты гонишь, ─ Рэй уставился на него, словно увидев впервые. ─ Ты? Станешь папашей? Ты же боишься ответственности, как огня. Винсент Браун, самый трусливый засранец на земле, которого я знаю, решился на взрослый поступок? Кажется, ад замерз. Ты не заболел часом? Нет белой горячки? К психиатру не обращался?

─ Да-да, оскорбляй меня. 

Рэй замер с приоткрытым ртом. 

─ Так ты не пиздишь. 

─ М-м, нет, ─ он словно сидел перед залом суда и ждал своего обвинительного приговора. 

─ Папаша Винни, ─ повторил Гордон. ─ ПРЕКРАСНАЯ НОВОСТЬ! ─ он вскочил, вытащил его из кресла и зажал в крепком объятии. ─ Чувак, ты, наконец, выбрался из подростковых штанишек и стал мужиком! Мы должны это отметить. Йо, это праздник же, мы соберем в честь малявки вечеринку!

Он разжал объятия, и Винс грохнулся обратно в кресло, потирая ушибленные бока.

─ Чур я клоун, ─ засуетился Гордон, расшагивая по гостиной. ─ Или нет. Или да. Думаешь, ей понравятся шутки про дохлую псину? Мне рассказал их один парень в тюрьме, я ржал до уссачки.

─ Рэй, ─ попытался остановить его Винс, чувствуя, как вина разливается тяжелым холодом в груди.

─ Или закажем ей нормальных в агентстве, я слышал, сейчас родители часто устраивают своим детям дни рождения с актерами.

─ Рэй.

─ О, нет-нет-нет, забудь. Лучше семейный ужин. Сделаем все, как надо: торт, свечки, шоколадное печенье, а в конце я приведу ей пони. Все девочки мечтают о пони. Клево я придумал, а? ─ Гордон был готов сейчас же ехать на ближайшую конную ферму за жеребенком, и это нужно было немедленно прекратить. 

─ Ты снова не понял, ─ Винс встал и положил руку ему на плечо. ─ Не будет никакого праздника. Я забираю ее из приюта и уезжаю. ─ Он сделал паузу и решил сразу выложить все карты на стол. ─ Сегодня.

Несколько секунд у Рэя ушло на то, чтобы переварить новость. Он перестал улыбаться, выпрямился и произнес чужим голосом:

─ А ну повтори. 

Винс прикрыл глаза на секунду, чтобы собраться с духом. 

─ Мы с дочерью, ─ он выбрал именно эти слова, чтобы не оставалось больше сомнений ─ Рэй в этих планах не участвует, ─ уезжаем из страны.

─ Ты что, собрался бросить меня? ─ неверяще уставился на него Гордон. ─ Ты совсем охуел?! Куда ты собрался? 

─ Я не могу сказать. Я никогда и не собирался так жить. Это было временно, понимаешь меня? 

─ Как это «так»? ─ переспросил Рэй. ─ Что тебя не устраивает в нашей жизни? Что тебе мешает воспитывать ее здесь? 

─ Ты еще спрашиваешь? ─ фыркнул Винс. ─ В нас постоянно стреляют, мы общаемся с психопатами и убийцами, ─ он умышленно промолчал, что один из них стоял перед ним, ─ вся наша работа связана с наркотой, оружием и мечеными бабками. Детям нельзя вариться в этой херне.

─ Но я же как-то выжил!

─ А я не хочу, чтобы она выживала!

Рэй открыл было рот, но не нашел чем возразить. 

─ Так, погоди. Давай без кипиша. Ты хочешь выйти из бизнеса из-за малой, это я понимаю, ─ он смотрел куда-то в пол, напряженно размышляя. ─ Наркота и гильзы детям не игрушка, окей. Мы можем передать все связи братьям Гутьераз и раскидать поставки на автоматы Калашникова на Бони и Червя. Все поправимо и решаемо, ─ он поднял на него глаза, ─ почему ты торопишься? Нужно лишь уладить некоторые дела, и мы свободны.

─ Ты готов все бросить. Серьезно? ─ опешил Винс. ─ Ты же лелеял каждую сделку, как дитя. Сам назвал нашу контору, занимался чуваками в лабораториях, находил клиентов, ездил на разборки, впахивал сутками напролет, чтобы все работало, как часы. И ты готов все это бросить?

─ Винни, ты с какого ебучего дерева ударился? Конечно, я готов все это бросить, если дело касается тебя. Приоритеты, чувак, ─ он подошел и схватил Винса за плечи, ─ мы же семья, дороже этого ничего нет. 

─ Уже слишком поздно, ─ он отстранился, оставив Гордона стоять с разведенными руками.

─ Что поздно? Ты здесь, я здесь, твоя малышня здесь. Окей, я согласен. Новая жизнь, все дела. Я завяжу с метом, обещаю, никакого плохого примера для маленьких девочек, ─ он заметил выражение лица Винса и добавил, ─ окей, я и материться при ней не буду. Вообще не буду. Даже когда буду один. Честное скаутское! 

─ Нет, ─ повторил Винс.

─ ПОЧЕМУ, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ПОБЕРИ?! ─ не выдержал Гордон.

─ Потому что ты с нами не поедешь, и точка! Ты что, с первого раза не понимаешь?! Я пришел попрощаться! ─ он замолчал, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза ─ Рэй, казалось, даже не мигал от потрясения. 

─ Вот оно как, ─ голос Гордона был пугающе тихим. ─ Что же получается? Ты решил все похерить? Я-то думал, что ты наконец-то стал человеком, а ты как был слизняком, так и остался.

─ Не начинай, ─ Винс покачал головой. ─ Ты никогда не был подарком, Рэй. Можешь назвать меня лицемером и предателем, мне все равно. Я тебя знаю, обычная мирная жизнь не для тебя. Стоит нам куда-нибудь приехать, и ты начинаешь творить всякую херь: убиваешь людей без причины, ширяешься до невменяемого состояния. Я был и остаюсь твоим другом, что бы ты ни думал, но с меня хватит. Я выхожу из игры. Я не стану требовать от тебя измениться, ведь ты просто не сможешь это сделать. Оглянись, все наши дела, разборки с бандитами ─ твоя жизнь, ты больше ничего не знаешь. А я теперь не смогу бегать и вытаскивать тебя из очередной передряги, Рэй. Я собираюсь посвятить все свое время дочери и сделать все, чтобы она была счастлива.

─ Подальше от меня, ─ добавил Гордон. ─ Я тебя понял, давишь на сентиментальность, все дела. Очень мило, что ты маскируешь свой эгоизм заботой обо мне. Высказался? Теперь моя очередь, ─ он подошел опасно близко, почти нос к носу, и ткнул Винсу в плечо пальцем. ─ Я знаю тебя слишком долго, чтобы повестись на эту пургу. Знаешь, в чем правда? Правда в том, что ты паразит, Браун. Обычный, мерзкий червь, ты бы никогда не заработал достаточно денег, чтобы вот так уехать, если бы не я. 

─ Ты тоже бы не заработал их один, ─ возразил Винс, задетый за живое. ─ Сколько я вытащил сделок, напомнить?

─ Хочешь мнить себя особенным? Да пожалуйста. Все, на чем построены твои лапша на уши, это вшивая нормальность. Малыш Винс хороший, а дядя Рэй плохой. Вот только кто тут готов любого продать, лишь бы выйти сухим из воды? Никаких принципов, кроме выгоды. Никакой души, кроме денег. Я тебя пригрел на груди, как какую-то змею подколодную, чтобы ты мне заявлял адьос?! АХУЕЛ? 

─ Я не…

─ Помнишь семью из Мексики? Разделили и продали детей подороже. Кто-то болен из пленников? Убили, и вся недолга. Случайные свидетели? Ой, как это случилось? Сгорел весь дом. Ты называешь меня психопатом, но чем ты лучше, Винни? Тем, что обманываешь сам себя? Все решалось по чесноку, но почему-то виноват во всем снова я. А ты ─ сука в белом. Ты, небось, себе все красочно напридумывал, что спасаешь малявку от тлетворного влияния? Да? Скажи мне, да?! ─ Гордон толкнул его в грудь, откровенно нарываясь. ─ ГОВОРИ ТЫ, СУКА ТУПАЯ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ УХОДИШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ?!

─ Мы не пара, чтобы я от тебя уходил! ─ зарычал Винс и отпихнул Рэя подальше. ─ И не устраивай мне тут истерики, будто я обещал на тебе жениться. Я тебе ничего не должен! ─ он попытался пройти мимо Гордона к двери, но тот прибил его рукой к стене, надавив предплечьем на грудь. 

─ Ты не уйдешь, ─ прорычал он. ─ Или я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю...

Винс расхохотался, как безумный, и злость заставила его сказать:

─ Да-да-да, угрожай. По-другому же не умеешь. Не одного близкого человека, всех распугал, только я и остался. 

─ Не смей, ─ предупредил его Гордон, краснея от бешенства.

─ А я только и ждал, пока я заработаю деньжат и смогу свалить. Нравится такая честность? Эту правду ты хотел? 

Рэй позволил ему закончить фразу, а потом всадил кулаком в солнечное сплетение так, что у Винса звезды из глаз посыпались. Ничего не видя и не целясь, он ударил Гордона головой и попал по лицу, разбив ему нос. Рэю пришлось отойти, чтобы проморгаться.

─ Ну ты и урод. Я найду твою пигалицу и сверну ей шею, богом клянусь, ─ он сплюнул кровь, буравя его взглядом, и Винса словно током прошибло.

─ Только попробуй, и я закопаю тебя. 

─ О-ДААА. Давай, ссыкло, покажи, на что способен, ─ Гордон, сделав шаг к двери, зловеще оскалился, на зубах остались потеки крови. 

 

Когда Винс вышел из трейлера, ноги и руки дрожали. Он попытался найти сигареты в кармане и только тогда заметил, что без ремня брюки вот-вот свалятся на щиколотки. Пятна крови, чудесно. Судорожно втянув воздух через разбитые губы, Винс оставил все как есть и, шатаясь, пошел к машине. 

─ СиДжей, снова привет, у меня к тебе просьба. Можешь забрать Герти из приюта и встретить меня в аэропорту? ─ его до сих пор колотило, и телефон был готов выпрыгнуть из руки в любую секунду. ─ Спасибо, старик, я у тебя в долгу. Рэй? Нет, никаких проблем. Не волнуйся, он не появится. Он еще долго не захочет меня видеть. Ну, вот как-то так, ─ о том, что Гордон и двигаться сможет еще не скоро, Винс промолчал. ─ Можно сказать, он меня разлюбил. Ага. Я вообще остряк по жизни. Увидимся. 

Он дождался, пока на горизонте появилась скорая, и уехал. За это время из трейлера не донеслось ни звука.


	19. Меньшее зло

_Санд-Диего, 2007_

Винс сидел в машине, держась за дверную перекладину, когда впервые заметил, что в салоне все цело, даже родная магнитола с неоновой подсветкой.

─ Больше не срываешься? Научился держать себя в руках?

Рэй недружелюбно покосился в его сторону.

─ Сейчас тебя подержу, хуй майонезный, если не заткнешься, ─ прозвучало скорее, как обещание. 

Винс не спал уже вторые сутки, голова соображала с каким-то опозданием, и иногда его клинило на мысли: Гордона стоило только попросить, о чем угодно, и все тебе будет. Он приказал себе быть осторожнее, если не хочет оказаться где-нибудь в переулке на заднем сидении внедорожника, занимаясь непонятно чем. 

Главное в этой мысли было «если».

Через минут десять они въехали по Джинеси-авеню в Клермонт, тихий спальный район Сан-Диего, разбитый на маленькие участки и небольшие дома с аккуратным подстриженным газоном. Было слишком темно, всего три утра, и на линии горизонта едва виднелась алая полоска. 

─ Видишь их дом? ─ Рэй склонился к рулю, внимательно всматриваясь в таблички ─ свет фар выхватывал их из темноты на секунды. 

─ Где-то за перекрестком, наверное.

Как только Рэй притормозил у забора, то выключил фары и заглушил двигатель. Не стоило привлекать внимание соседей в такую рань. Они надели маски, перчатки и вышли на улицу ─ многие ставили видеокамеры на свои дома ─ и не надо было светиться лишний раз. Тело лежало в огромном пакете в багажнике, и, чтобы его вытащить, им обоим пришлось подхватить его с разных сторон.

─ Раз, два, три, ─ прокряхтел Винс, стараясь не дышать трупным смрадом. ─ Давай-давай, прямо к калитке, ─ они донесли тушу до двери, оставили, прислонив к стене, привязали руки к чугунным перекладинам, а ноги развели пошире. ─ Баллончик? 

Бедная девчушка, еще один скелет в его шкафу. Он мог развернуть кампанию против Сантьяго и его банды, напав на оружейные магазины или украв товар, терроризируя его бизнес, но для Филли лишний день ─ дополнительный риск, и он решил действовать наверняка. 

Первая фаза удара ─ они узнали у Родригеса, где найти подружку «Улитки» по имени Дэбра Эрнандес. Родригес позвонил ей, попросил встретиться на безлюдной заправке, и она, хоть и удивилась выбору места, приехала. Прямо в небольшом леске неподалеку Рэй распотрошил девушку от паха до груди, сами груди отрезал, вырвал челюсть и выколол глаза. Ей едва исполнилось двадцать. И, хоть она была мертва до того, как они сделали все непотребства над ее телом, вряд ли для родителей Дэбры этот будет иметь какое-либо значение. Сегодняшнее утро они будут вспоминать еще долго. Особенно Сантьяго.

Рэй вытащил из кармана баллончик с краской и по-быстрому написал над трупом «Энвигада на колени». 

─ Все, погнали, ─ позвал Винс, мечтая убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. 

Гордон пожал плечами и смачно добавил последний штрих, буква стала жирнее и четче. Они сели в машину и сняли маски, только убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста.

 

Если после смерти он вдруг предстанет перед Божьим Судом, то список грехов будет очень длинным, и рая ему не видать как своих ушей. Он не боялся, что за глупости. Чтобы бояться, ему нужно было что-то осязаемое. Тюрьма Сан-Квентин и смертельная инъекция, например. Такой приговор его ждет, если он попадется в лапы ФБР или полиции. Поэтому бедняга Родригес лежал сейчас в могиле на кладбище домашних животных под табличкой «Чоко. Ты был настоящим другом». 

─ А я здесь уже был, ─ вдруг произнес Рэй, лавируя на машине между выбоинами в асфальте.

В злачной дыре на окраине города, где они оказались, начался дождь. Мотели на одну ночь зазывали к себе за двадцатку, бары горели неоновыми вывесками, подвалы и окна заброшенных домов зияли черным. Магазинчики и ларьки закрылись рифлеными жалюзи. 

─ Мет? Или оружие?

─ Ага, полезу я в это дно торговать, хер там. Помнишь Кэтти? ─ Винс помнил, хотя первое их знакомство прошло под дозой. Кэтти было за пятьдесят еще тогда, когда Винс пришел к ней сопливым юнцом. Точнее он не мог сказать, она всегда отшучивалась про свой возраст «я в ужасе, что дожила до сегодня». Это она называла Рэя «красавчик» и проблем с глазами у нее не было. В начале 80-ых от нее ушел муж, а дети, оба мальчика, умерли ─ поехали школьной экскурсией в Финикс, и автобус столкнулся с лесовозом. 

─ Как у нее дела?

─ Когда это было? Лет пять назад у нее обнаружили рак груди, сделали операцию. После этого она совсем приуныла, а потом вдруг застрелилась из охотничьего ружья прямо у себя дома. Пришлось кататься сюда из-за питомника для собак, эта курва записала его на меня, как и свою ебучую ферму. Ты видел, мой новый уютный дом.

─ Мне жаль.

─ А мне нет, ─ пожал плечами Гордон. ─ Она давно хандрила, пуля в голову ─ быстрый способ свалить в иной мир без страданий. Думаю, это все из-за врачей. Может, рак так и не удалось вылечить, может, еще что. Правильно сделала. Я всегда говорил, что Кэт сделана из пороха. Слышал, здесь где-то прячутся нелегалы, приторговывают органами, полиция находила трупы от передоза. Зуб даю, орудуют те самые ребята, ─ он опустил окно и заглянул в переулок. ─ Да, нам сюда.

Винс не думал, что это хорошая идея ─ лезть на джипе в каменную кишку. Внедорожник еле вписался в поворот, чуть не задев стены боковым зеркалом. Здания наползали друг на друга, и в машину исподволь проникал запах тухлятины от мусора, выброшенного из окон. Наконец, они выехали к просвету между домами, Рэй остановил машину, не доехав до выезда на дорогу, прямо у границы света от фонарей.

Дворники проехались по стеклу, стирая россыпь капель, и Винс, глядя через пустырь, за мерцающей вывеской мотеля увидел неприметную трехэтажную прачечную с потрескавшимся фасадом и плоской крышей на отшибе без единого светлого окошка. 

─ Думаешь, он не соврал?

─ У трупа немного спросишь, ─ заметил Винс. – Ну так что?

─ Семь человек охраны ─ брехня сивой кобылы. Смело умножай на три.

─ Да я и сам знаю, ─ он отстегнул ремень и вышел из машины под холодную морось, доставая из кармана сигареты и сотовый, и услышал, как Гордон вышел следом. Пришла пора второй фазы.

─ Мистер Стоун? Это Винсент Олива, ─ ему пришлось прикрыть ладонью динамик, так как Рэя внезапно скрутил приступ насмешливого кашля.

─ О, я как раз ждал вашего звонка, ─ на том конце трубки слышалось пиканье от гидравлических экскаваторов и звуки стройки. 

─ Не спится?

─ Ради такого прибыльного заказа я даже не ложился, ─ засмеялся Гарри. 

─ Документы пришли?

─ Мистер Коул принес час назад. У вас хорошие связи в жилищной администрации для человека, который приехал всего месяц назад.

─ Мы с отцом мистера Коула старые знакомые. И, конечно, мне ли вам объяснять, что разрешение не делается бесплатно.

─ Конечно, ─ повторил Гарри. 

─ Как быстро вы сможете все сделать?

─ Дом на холме, вдали от главных узлов, водоснабжение и электричество мы отрубим в течение получаса, и еще минут двадцать для техники. 

─ Прекрасно, меня устраивает. Как только все будет готово, я перешлю вам оставшуюся сумму. 

─ Я работаю по более низкой цене, Винсент, но вы сами понимаете, повышенный риск. 

─ Никаких проблем, Гарри, ─ заверил его Винс. ─ И некоторые вещи измеряются не деньгами, уж вам ли не знать. 

─ Вы говорите про моральное удовлетворение?

─ Именно.

─ Так и думал, что это месть, ─ произнес Стоун, довольно посмеиваясь. ─ Ваша жена в курсе?

─ А вы обо всех своих делах рассказываете Доррис? ─ сьерничал Винс в ответ. 

─ Она не любит физическое насилие. Что делать с телевизионщиком?

─ Пусть у него будет самый лучший вид.

Стоун хмыкнул и пообещал, что все будет сделано, прежде чем отключился.

─ Если замутка с мертвой телкой и домом Сантьяго не пройдет, можем пустить тачку на главный вход и взорвать к чертям. Отвлекающий маневр. Сами зайдем с черного входа, расстреляем с автомата.

Винс покачал головой и осторожно потер пальцами веки.

─ Годы прошли, а твои планы не стали лучше. Мы двое против хорошо вооруженной банды. Ты спятил?

─ Мы тоже будем вооружены. Я что, просто так жилеты прихватил? ─ удивился Гордон.

─ И взрывчатку?

─ Конечно! Она всегда со мной.

Винс осторожно уточнил:

─ Мы ведь не разъезжаем хрен знает сколько времени в заминированной машине?

─ Надо всегда быть готовым к неожиданностям! 

─ Ну ты.., ─ Винс проглотил окончание фразы, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает. ─ Ладно, окей. А ты ее заминировал на сегодня или давно?

─ Давно.

─ ЗАЧЕМ?!

─ А вдруг украдут.

─ Ебаный в рот, ─ Винс прикрыл глаза рукой, вспомнил о сигарете ─ фильтр намок под дождем и потух, пришлось выкинуть. ─ Объясняю для непонятливых. Мы не знаем, где именно держат Филли, и рисковать я не собираюсь. Давай без самодеятельности. 

─ Подожжем половину дома?

─ Нет.

─ Трахнешь меня в мотеле?

─ Я сказал нет!

─ Ладно, как скажешь, ─ пожал плечами Гордон, прислонившись спиной к капоту, и они немного помолчали, глядя на город, укрытый темнотой.

Винс размышлял о Филли, и мысли эти были тоскливы. Ей всего восемнадцать, расцвет жизни, она не должна была попасть к каким-то колумбийским выродкам в первый же месяц в его родном городе. Это нечестно. Многие живут в Сан-Диего годами: катаются на яхтах, ходят на пенные вечеринки, девчонки клеют звездочки на соски вместо нормального купальника, и что? Их пытают? Им отрезают пальцы? Их насилуют? Собираются продать? Нет, золотая молодежь скорее сдохнет от передоза героином, который достался им на халяву, чем их пристрелят в грязном квартале.

Что Филли сама могла натворить? Забеременеть в старших классах? Подумаешь, он не прочь стать дедушкой. Подсела бы на наркотики? Он знает, как бороться с этой заразой. Но о чем говорить, если Филли даже школу закончила с высшими баллами, оправдав все возможные надежды, о которых Винс не смел и мечтать. 

Она не должна была столкнуться с насилием в принципе, для этого у нее был он, ее отец, тот кто решит любые проблемы: моральные, этические, мордобоем или запугиванием, подкупом или убийством. Его задача была хранить и оберегать ее. Винс боялся, что Филли уже мертва и спасать некого. Он боялся, что каждая секунда промедления стоила слишком дорого. Он боялся, что уже поздно и ничего не исправить. Отпечаток боли и страха, одиночества останутся с ней навсегда. Винс выбрал обычную жизнь, чтобы она не видела грязи, кроме как по телевизору, не видела смерти, не прошла через унижение и никогда не узнала, что такое отчаяние. Прошла ли она проверку на прочность?

У нее сильный дух, она должна справиться. Если бы Винс верил в Господа Бога, пожалуй, самое время помолиться.

─ Уже купил обратный билет?

─ О чем ты? ─ Винс отвлекся от мрачных мыслей.

─ Вытащишь дочуру из плена и удерешь на ближайшем самолете в Швейцарию. Это же твой план?

─ Нет, не купил, ─ Винс знал, что оправдываться бесполезно. ─ Слушай, давай начистоту. Мы с тобой не у Санта-Клауса работали с эльфами. Реши я связаться с тобой раньше, все выплыло бы наружу ─ и кем я был, и чем зарабатывал, а в сочинениях про родителей Филли бы написала «мой папа – наркоторговец». 

─ Может, это ты прекратишь нести чушь? ─ Рэй стоял возле капота, сложив руки на груди, в ореоле мелкой мороси, похожей в свете фар на белый рой. ─ Мне не нужны твои извинения. Оправдывайся перед самим собой. Да, я хотел тебя убить, но, как говорится, время лечит. Я подумал ─ если бы тебя кто-нибудь пристрелил, кроме меня, я бы расстроился. Тем более отчасти меня греет мысль, что ты так нихера ничему и не научился ─ дочь тебе не позвонила, чтобы ты ее забрал от родственников. Кто виноват? Ты и твой эгоизм. Твои отношения с телкой построены без любви и взаимного уважения. Чему я тебя учил? Ты все прослушал. Прошли годы, а кроме веса у тебя ничерта не прибавилось. 

─ …

─ Ты и сам все знаешь, о чем говорить. Не обращай внимания, мне просто нужно было время, чтобы смириться.

─ На Оушенсайде ты не выглядел, будто смирился.

─ Никто и не говорил, что у меня получилось, ─ он пожал плечами, открывая багажник.


	20. Штили и бури

_Париж, 2000_

─ Пап?

Винс сидел в гостиной и вырезал у тыквы оскал, корпя над углами зубов, и твердые бока тыквы будто звенели в руках. Он вырезал мякоть, освободив место для свечки. Сам бы он вряд ли праздновал канун Дня всех святых, на завтрашнюю процессию ярых католиков не собирался и украшал дом лишь для Филли. Ей нравилась шумиха, порхающие по улицам ведьмы, скелеты, мерцающие огни свечей и зловещий хохот прохожих. В школе устроили выходные, и с самого утра она ходила в черно-белой пижаме с косточками, поедая сладости ─ их Винс купил в ближайшей пекарне: огромный пирог с рожками, конфетки в виде привидений, зомби-леденцы и вампирские клыки из мармелада. 

─ М? ─ откликнулся он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

─ Я все слышала, ─ она села на диван, подобрав под себя ноги. На коленках Филли устроила миску со сладкими маленькими морковками, аппетитно похрустывая одной из них, что аж за щеками трещало. ─ Ты ей изменил? ─ спросила она напрямую. Стесняться было некого, Глен на весь вечер ушла к друзьям и вернется нескоро.

Винс посмотрел на малую, размышляя, не рано ли ей знать. Филли до сих пор требовала сказку на ночь, пересказывая ее позже друзьям в школе. Там были зимние драконы, замораживающие детей, Санта-Клаус, ведьмы, гоблины, говорящие шляпы, дороги на край вселенной, КОВАРНЫЕ ЗЛОДЕИ и ЛЮБОВЬ НА ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ. Винс был в этом хорош, у Филли и за сочинение всегда были пятерки. Учительница мадам Леду, конечно же, знала, благодаря кому ее сочинения зачитывали в классе, как показательные. Через эти сказки он ненавязчиво пытался донести до малой, а любовь не что иное, как преданность, уважение, забота и нежность по отношению друг к другу. 

Возникал вопрос: стоило ли признаваться или врать по второму кругу? Нет, дорогая, у меня нет любовницы, и я не трачу деньги на украшения и не вожу ее по ресторанам. Вчера я засиделся в баре допоздна. Вторую часть, где он снял стриптизершу за шесть сотен, Винс упоминать не стал. Вряд ли Глен примет за объяснение то, что, зная ее довольно консервативные взгляды на их сексуальную жизнь, ради нормального траха без головняков он нашел шлюху на стороне.

Чего делать из мухи слона? Раньше стрип-бары и бордели он знал едва ли не лучше собственной квартиры. Стоило ему зайти в «Голдфингер», «Газовый светильник» или «Лэндинг стрип», ему приносили «Кровавую Мэри», выходили его любимые девчонки, и понеслась. Он знал всех барменов в лицо, танцовщиц – на другие части тела, и персонал здоровался с ним, отдавая дань уважения постоянному клиенту. 

Один раз в месяц сейчас выглядел вполне невинно. 

─ Да, ─ наконец, сказал он.

─ Ты ее не любишь? ─ Филли хотела разобраться в вопросе.

─ Смотря, о какой любви идет речь.

─ Ну па-ап.

Винс поставил тыкву на стол, отобрал у малой тарелку и подтащил поближе, приобняв и практически спрятав под широкой рукой ее худые плечики. 

─ Ладно, слушай сюда. Вот есть два разных понятия: любовь и супружество, ага? ─ Филли кивнула. ─ Любовь ─ это прекрасное, светлое, а главное, бескорыстное чувство. Вот, к примеру, ты меня не слушаешься, часто споришь, капризничаешь и иногда врешь, а я тебя все равно люблю. Хотя никакой пользы, ты, детка, не приносишь.

─ Я мою посуду! ─ возмутилась она.

─ Раз в год. 

─ И прибираюсь в своей комнате. И делаю уроки.

─ Уроки кому нужны, мне или тебе?

─ Учительнице, ─ буркнула Филли, вцепившись в его плечо. 

─ В общем, ты поняла. И любовь невозможно призвать, вызвать или навязать. Она неуправляема. Нелогична. Она либо есть, либо ее нет, и ничего с этим не поделать. А брак дело другое. Брак ─ осознанный выбор двух взрослых людей. Конечно, в идеале хорошо, чтобы между ними была любовь, но так бывает не всегда. Нам с Глен хорошо вместе, мы живем и заботимся друг о друге, и каждый получил вместе с браком выгоду. 

Про то, что Глен полностью устраивала безбедная жизнь под крышей его дома, он говорить не стал. Даже Филлис, неродная дочь, служила для Гленды скорее плюсом, чем минусом: тема детей не поднималась у них в принципе. Может, она не могла родить, может, не хотела отказываться от прежнего образа жизни и карьеры ─ он не спрашивал. Заводить общих детей они не собирались по обоюдному согласию.

─ Брак ─ это сделка, ─ заключила Филли. ─ И любишь ты только меня?

─ Выходит, что так.

─ Отлично, ─ успокоившись, кивнула она с детским эгоизмом. 

Винс прижался к ее макушке губами и хмыкнул. Ну прелесть же. Когда-то он приехал в приют лишь для того, чтобы узнать судьбу ребенка, чьи родители погибли по его вине, и случайно и неожиданно привязался к малой. Слава богу, она об этом не знает, и не узнает никогда. 

Вплоть до празднования первого дня рождения она подписывала все свои вещи: сумку, одежду, игрушки, даже зубную щетку. Привычка из приюта, где приходилось с боем отвоевывать право на личную собственность. На Винсе тоже долго красовалась надпись фломастером. Они вместе обновляли ее, когда края стирались. Почему нет, если ей было от этого спокойнее? Когда Филли все-таки переборола страх, он одержал одну из самых больших побед в своей жизни. 

Винс гордился ее успехами так же сильно, как и своими. Гленда не раз замечала, что он, говоря о дочери, использовал «мы»: мы выучили стих Бризе на конкурс, мы получили грамоту, мы перешли в старшую группу. Глен советовала лечиться у психиатра, обвиняя в том, что у Филли мальчишеские замашки из-за какой-то мифической связи собственного Я родителя и ребенка. И где она начитала всей этой пурги?

Глен не видела обратную сторону, когда родителям на тебя наплевать с высокой колокольни. Винсу нечего было рассказать Филли о том, как он был на ее месте, потому что не был: его не мыли в ванне с пеной и игрушками, с ним не ходили на карусели, если он бедокурил в школе, родители говорили: «сам разбирайся, выгонят ─ пойдешь стричь газоны». Воспитательные речи выходили у них не очень.

─ Где это ты? ─ он поднял ее запястье, чтобы рассмотреть синяки фиолетового цвета возле локтя. 

─ Нигде, ─ Филли вырвала руку и спрятала ему за спину. 

─ В смысле?

─ Ну на физкультуре. Что уже удариться нельзя?

─ Можно, ─ согласился Винс. ─ У вас же смешанные занятия с мальчиками начались? Из какой они школы? 

─ Шеванье. Мы играли в хоккей на траве, я тебе рассказывала.

─ Это когда ты злая пришла и в меня сумкой с формой запустила? Ага, помню.

─ Я случайно. Это вообще Луи виноват, из-за него Кейт выгнали из команды, и мы остались без вратаря. Придурошный, ─ не закончила Филли и сообразила, ─ ну па-ап, так нечестно!

─ Я просто спросил, ─ Винс спрятал улыбку в ее волосах. ─ Одноклассники видели или под рукавами прячешь?

─ Под рукавами, ─ она прижалась щекой к его груди. ─ Я сама разберусь, не волнуйся.

─ Я и не волнуюсь. Ты же знаешь, если что, я рядом.

─ Да-да, ─ она быстренько сменила тему. ─ Кстати, мы будем вешать гирлянду? ─ Филли говорила о веренице страшных рожиц, скрепленных бумагой, которую они вешали на люстру в прошлом году.

─ А ты ее вырезала? Раскрасила?

─ Нет.

─ Так беги, я пока тыкву закончу. 

Филлис выбралась из объятий и бросилась в свою комнату. Винс воспользовался моментом и взял трубку телефона с базы. Через два гудка ответил приятный женский голос.

─ Oi.

─ Мадам Леду, добрый вечер, ─ его французский был с сильным акцентом, и она сразу его узнала. ─ Не отвлекаю?

─ Мисье Олив. Нет, мы как раз с детьми собираемся на парад. А вы идете?

─ Нет, у нас домашний праздник. Я лучше спрошу по-быстрому, чтобы вас не задерживать. В параллели с Филли учится некий Луи?

На заднем фоне что-то грохнулось, и детские голоса наперебой затараторили на быстром южном диалекте, который Винс вообще не понимал. 

─ Наверное, вы про Луи Маноду. Пиппа, немедленно отдай сестре плащ! Немедленно, я сказала! Так о чем это я? Ах, да Маноду. Тяжелый мальчик, весьма. Из-за него мадам Давели сломала руку на прошлой неделе.

─ Как это?

─ Меня в рекреации в тот момент не было, но, как я поняла, Джен сделала ему замечание, и он набросился на нее, толкнул, она упала и чуть не разбила голову об кафель. 

─ Ничего себе, ─ заключил Винс, холодея. ─ Директор ничего не сделал?

─ А что он может, мисье? Мальчик утверждает, что это произошло случайно. Он неуравновешен, резок, часто придирается к одноклассникам. Я пыталась говорить с его родителями, бесполезно. Никто из них даже не явился на назначенную встречу. Остальные родители смотрят на инцидент сквозь пальцы, хотя, если бы они подписали заявление, его бы перевели обратно в свою школу. Иду, иду, солнышко. Одень туфельки и завяжи шарфик. А что? Луи что-то сделал Филлис?

─ Нет, все в порядке, ─ быстро сказал Винс, и из коридора донесся голос малой «пап, ты не видел ножниц, а, все, нашла», и надо было поторапливаться. ─ Я уж думал, это ее жених, она хотела пригласить его на день рождения. Хотел узнать, с его родителями можно как-то связаться?

─ На телефон они не отвечают, но я могу продиктовать адрес. Подождете?

─ Буду очень признателен. 

Винс стоял где-то минуту с ручкой и листом бумаги возле столика и поглядывал в коридор. Трубка снова зашуршала.

─ Записываете? Менильмонтан, 11 Руи Плишон 75011. Его отец алжирец, вспыльчивый человек, будьте с ним аккуратнее.

─ Обязательно. Большое спасибо за помощь.

─ Не за что, мисье Олив. Передавайте привет Филлис. Она у вас отличная девочка. Вы точно не пойдете на парад?

Филлис вышла из комнаты, волоча по полу гирлянду и стараясь не запутаться в ней ногами, и Винс произнес на прощанье:

─ Спасибо за приглашение, мадам Леду, мы подумаем. До свидания.

─ Счастья в Хеллоуин вам, мисье.

После того как они украсили квартиру, Филли, обнимая его за руку, посмотрела с ним фильм про гремлинов, наелась шоколада, рано легла спать и про сказку даже не вспомнила. На ее туалетном столике всю ночь мерцала свечка из тыквы.

 

Улица Плишон, как и все улицы старого города, была узкой, вымощенной брусчаткой и с небольшим тротуаром для пешеходов. От метро и вдоль тротуара жильцы ближайших домов заставили улицу малолитражками и семейными хетчбеками. На площади для парковок в Европе всегда экономили, многие пересаживались на мотороллеры или мотоциклы, и лично ему было проще проехать пару станций на метро, чем лишний раз возиться с машиной в городе. 

Винс нашел нужную дверь как раз между закрытыми на ночь лавками с ерундой первой необходимости ─ продуктами, батарейками и одним банкоматом на всю улицу. Район был спокойный и тихий: ни больших магазинов, ни достопримечательностей, скучное местечко для туристов. Он зашел в затхлый, пахнущий мокрым мелом подъезд и поднялся на второй этаж. Позвонил. Без единого вопроса, резко и со скрипом дверь отворил загорелый мальчишка с большими темными глазами в длинной майке и шортах.

─ Вы кто? ─ сразу же напрягся он, смотря на Винса снизу вверх. 

─ Добрый вечер. Я бы хотел видеть мистера Маноду, ─ он специально держался подальше от двери с пустыми руками на виду, чтобы не спугнуть. 

─ Нет, его еще нет. Он на работе.

Винсу достаточно было одного взгляда мальчишке за спину, чтобы узнать, что отец алкаш, а в квартире у них как минимум две собаки: вдоль стены стояли пустые бутылки, а обои были подраны когтями до голого бетона. Не иначе мальчишка попал в колледж по связям.

─ Работает? В магазине, наверное, еще? ─ спросил Винс, будто забыл, и просил, чтобы ему напомнили.

─ Почему в магазине? Защита гражданского населения, ─ гордо ответил мальчик скороговоркой, и Винс хмыкнул. ─ А вы кто? Зачем вам?

Он держался хорошо, уверенно, выкатив худую грудь, будто рыбка-еж, надувшаяся в шар при опасности. Не иначе как от собак, руки и ноги у него были сплошь в царапинах. Винс узнал все, что нужно, улыбнулся и, ничего не ответив, пошел вниз по лестнице. Мальчишка окрикнул его пару раз и закрыл дверь. 

Винс вышел под ночное небо, устроился в тени арки и прислонился к чугунному забору. Он был не прочь подождать. Тихая ночь, пустынная улица, в соседнем дворе мелькнули ребятишки в простынях с мешочками конфет, и их смех эхом отразился от стен. 

Куда торопиться? В молодости он забивал любую тишину разговорами и несся на всех парах. Бежал и бежал. Куда? Зачем? Погоня за лишней штукой баксов казалась важной. Он даже засыпал под шум телевизора, чтобы не столкнуться со странной, глубокой темнотой за закрытыми глазами. Из этой темноты лезли неповоротливые, необъятные мысли, которые наваливались, как душная лавина. Совесть, стыд, сомнения, страх перед неясным будущим, разбавленные яркими воспоминаниями. Бывало, одна фраза крутилась в голове несколько дней подряд, прямо, как сейчас, хотя сколько уже прошло? Пять? Шесть лет? 

Если бы не нож, все прошло бы отлично. Он спокойно ушел бы, пропустив бред Гордона мимо ушей. Никого бы этот рыжий бес не тронул. Почему он тогда думал иначе? Винс будто пытался доказать, что Рэй ему совсем ненужен, будто искал повод сжечь мосты, кроме оставшейся дороги к свободе. Так он и сделал, пырнув Гордона в живот. 

Стоило закрыть глаза, и вот он снова, сидя на полу, трясущимися руками затянул ремень, чтобы остановить кровотечение, запихал первые попавшиеся тряпки во влажную, теплую рану, навсегда запомнив ощущение, когда пальцами задел внутренности. Ужас сковал его как холод и лед ─ чей был обжигающе горячий пульс, его или Рэя? 

─ Знаешь, еще никто не был так глубоко во мне, Винни. 

Гордон лежал спокойно ─ его руки валялись безвольными плетьми ─ он даже не пытался зажать рану и смотрел на Винса. Слова были им совершенно ненужны. Гордон не опускал взгляда все время, пока он перевязывал его, и, несмотря на тишину, сказал все полнее и понятнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Когда Рэй отключился от потери крови, Винс ушел, и его еще долго трясло от отвращения к самому себе. 

Он думал ─ старая жизнь позади, но тогда что он делает на улице Плишон в полвторого ночи? Конечно, чтобы объяснить мистеру Маноду, что за каждый синяк на теле Филли, он заплатит своим здоровьем лично. В голове Винса эти мысли произнес Рэй, дьявольски смеясь. 

В переулок завернула крошка Пежо, оранжево-белая с названием службы и выключенными проблесковыми маячками, и Винс вынырнул из воспоминаний. Хозяин припарковал машину возле столба, оказавшись смуглым мужчиной за сорок в оранжевом жилете со светоотражающими полосками. Он вздрогнул, когда Винс внезапно вышел из тени.

─ Сладость или гадость? ─ улыбнулся Винс.

─ Мужик, ты ахренел так подкрадываться?! Я чуть дуба не дал, ─ разозлился он. ─ Иди прикалывайся над другими, больной придурок, или отхуярю, мало не покажется. 

─ Значит, гадость.

Когда он замахнулся, на его правой руке блеснул кастет.


	21. Удар 2х4

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

Винс любил точность в своих планах. В пять сорок две он позвонил на домашний телефон в дом Дэбры Эрнандэс ─ ответила заспанная мекисканка, ─ сказал лишь одно слово «дверь» и положил трубку. Через семь минут свет включился на всех этажах сразу. Винс наклонился ближе к лобовому стеклу, напряженно следя, что же будет происходить дальше.

─ Понеслась, ─ произнес он, и Рэй встрепенулся.

─ Будешь звонить Стоуну? 

─ Зачем? Если Тэкс был прав, возле дома засело ФБР, а они словят любой входящий звонок. Мы же не хотим для него неприятностей. 

─ А если Сантьяго узнает, что это ты заказал снос его дома, тебе конец.

─ Коул прекрасно знает, что надо молчать. За полтора миллиона долларов их обоих в тюрьму посадят. 

─ Смотри, засуетились, ─ ухмыльнулся Гордон. 

Из прачечной показалась целая толпа: с большими сумками, хмурые и сосредоточенные, один из них встал поодаль. Размахивая руками, он отдал указания, и с небольшой суетой банда погрузилась в припаркованные возле мотеля автомобили с надписью «Развозка белья. Прачечная Ред Хук. Скидки ресторанам и корпоративным клиентам». 

─ Двадцать два человека, ─ Рэй нетерпеливо постукивал по рулю. ─ У них там лаборатория или склад оружия по-любому.

Винс промычал, соглашаясь, дождался, пока последняя машина скроется за перекрестком, и вылез из машины. 

─ Только двое вернулись в здание, попробуем зайти с торца. 

─ Моссберг или Бенели? ─ Рэй вышел следом, надел жилет поверх футболки и забрал с заднего сидения связку гранат. 

─ Тихий взлом не наш случай, да?

─ Тебе надо тихо или быстро? Лучше помпового ружья только гранатомет, но мы же действуем _аккуратно_.

Продевая свой жилет через голову, Винс засмеялся.

─ Да уж, можно сказать и так. Противогазы?

─ Обижаешь, ─ Гордон кинул ему через крышу облегченную маску с респиратором.

Винс взял себе винтовку FN SCAR: меньше отдача, чем от пулемета, и было время прицелиться.

─ Двинули, ─ Рэй закрыл внедорожник.

Они держались неосвещенной стороны улицы, пробираясь легкой трусцой, и Винс в который раз проклял свою лень и отросшее пузо ─ уже через пару сотен метров появилась одышка и закололо в боку. Когда они добрались до мотеля, он остановился, тяжело дыша. 

─ Ты и во время траха просишь передых? ─ с шипением спросил Гордон. 

─ Только скажи еще что-нибудь, ─ Винс оперся о стену, переводя дух, ─ и я вырою на том кладбище вторую могилу, ─ он догадался, что именно сейчас порекомендует доктор Рэй ─ почетный сексопатолог Сан-Диего ─ и добавил, ─ иди на хуй. ─ Винс пошел вперед к зданию прачечной, когда завибрировал телефон в кармане, и, чтобы ответить, ему пришлось снять маску. ─ Что, блять?!

─ Это Тэкс.

─ Мы заняты!

─ Здесь тип по имени Пабло, и они с твоей женой только что вызвали полицию!

─ Пабло? В моем доме? Какого хрена?! ─ худшего момента для этих новостей он даже придумать не мог. Винс вспомнил, что в холодильнике остался палец Филли, а в мусоре лежит целлофановая пленка, где осталась кровь Ноя. Просто прекрасно.

Он не сможет вернуться домой. Может, Гленду не надо было все-таки отвязывать. Сукины дети, когда только спелись. 

─ Что там? ─ напрягся Гордон.

Винс, опустив трубку, в бессильной ярости прорычал:

─ Дерьмо. Я, блять, не знаю, что с ними сделаю. Аррргх, она нас сдала.

─ Твоя телка?

─ Да! Она вызвала копов, ─ Винс спохватился и приложил трубку обратно к уху, ─ Тэкс, ты там?

─ Да куда ж я денусь, ─ напряженно ответил тот.

─ Ты можешь выбраться из дома?

─ Спасибо, что вспомнил, ─ ядовито отозвался Тэкс, ─ и нет, далеко я не уеду на колесах. 

─ Твою мать, ─ сквозь зубы сказал Винс и облизнул пересохшие губы. ─ Так, слушай меня внимательно. Быстро удаляй с сервера все, что только можно. Когда приедут копы, скажешь, что я позвал тебя посмотреть кабели и электрику и больше ты ничего не знаешь. Меня и Гордона ты видел в первый раз. Про то, где жил, ни слова. Скажи ─ ночевал в мотелях, в каких ─ не помнишь, злоупотреблял алкоголем и наркотиками. 

─ А так можно?

─ Все можно, только не давай им зацепок, как выйти на Рэя и связать тебя с нашим делом. Строй из себя дурака, дави на жалость и на то, что ты бедный, несчастный инвалид. Без адвоката на вопросы вообще не отвечай, тебе позвонит мой человек, его будут звать СиДжей. Понял?

─ Понял. Они заберут меня в тюрьму?

─ Да, продержат до предварительного. Тебе главное выстоять первые сорок восемь часов, пацан, а потом я тебя вытащу, обещаю. Не проколись, я тебя прошу. От этого зависит не только твое будущее.

─ Ладно, ─ обреченно вздохнул Тэкс. ─ Я уже все удалил с компьютера, как только услышал их разговор в гостиной.

─ Я сейчас положу трубку, а ты избавься от телефона. Если получится, запихни в мусорный бак сзади дома и подожги все, что там есть. Канистра в гараже. У тебя минут пять, не больше. Сделаешь?

─ Окей, понял. Канистра, мусорный бак, все сжечь. 

─ Пацан? 

─ Да?

─ Удачи, ─ Винс отключился и устало провел рукой по лицу. – Вот стерва, надо было ей подставить меня напоследок. 

─ Тэкс не подведет, он нормальный чувак, гарантирую. Я умею выбирать людей. Ну, кроме тебя, змеи подколодной.

─ Будь другом, заткнись, ─ он надел противогаз и взял винтовку в обе руки. ─ У нас мало времени, позлорадствуешь потом. 

─ Мы убьем твою телку? Можем подвесить на люстре и сделать вид, что она сама повесилась. Или трюк с угарным газом в машине. 

─ Рэй, заткни хлебало нахуй, ─ Винс наградил его тяжелым взглядом, а затем огляделся, боясь, не услышал ли кто их. ─ Мы поговорим об этом ПОТОМ. Ясно? Сосредоточься на деле. 

─ Или отловим Гленду и ее хахаля где-нибудь. Свяжем и трахнем у него на глазах. 

Винс развернулся на пятках и пихнул винтовкой Гордона в грудь, заставив сделать шаг назад.

─ Пиздец, ты издеваешься, что ли?! ─ процедил он сквозь зубы.

Фирменный оскал Рэя скрыла маска, зато появились морщинки у глаз.

─ Нет-нет-нет, Винни. Ты должен быть мне благодарен, ведь я настраиваю тебя на штурм. Ты готов убивать? Я не услышу что-нибудь вроде «пощади их, они невинные люди», а? ─ Гордон толкнул его в ответ, явно провоцируя. ─ Думаешь, она трахалась с ним у тебя за спиной? 

У Рэя всегда была какая-то патологическая страсть к тому, чтобы найти рычаг давления и давить, пока человек не отбросит в сторону воспитание и мораль. Винс считал себя цивилизованным парнем, но сейчас даже он был не в силах справиться с ненавистью, которая полыхала и искала выход хоть где-нибудь. В чем-нибудь. Он шумно вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

─ Я вытащу отсюда свою дочь живой, мы разберемся с копами, а потом придет и ее очередь. Как тебе такой план действий? Мы разобрались? ─ Рэй ничего не ответил, всматриваясь в лицо Винса, будто что-то выискивая. ─ А теперь давай разнесем этот гребаный сарай на куски.

─ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО.

 

Бенели, помповый дробовик, из-за своего двенадцатого сокрушительного калибра с первого же выстрела разнес дверь в районе ручки на куски, спрессованный картон брызнул в стороны. Бабахнуло так, что их наверняка услышали все соседние здания, но они все рассчитали: ближайший участок далеко, и патруль приедет не раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. С характерным щелчком Гордон передернул цевье взад и вперед, выкидывая из ствола стреляную гильзу и перезаряжая, и с ноги открыл дверь.

Прачечная была построена в те времена, когда мафиози в лихие 50-ые по примеру Аль Капоне отмывали деньги вместе с неучтенным бельем: первый и второй этаж был объединен в огромный зал под стиральные машины, гладильные катки и громадные сушилки. «По будням стирка по доллар семьдесят пять!» ─ гласил огромный плакат во всю стену.

─ ЗДААА-РООВА, СОСУНКИ, ─ пропел Рэй своим ржавым голосом и выстрелил снова, как только в прицел попал полусонный парень за стойкой приема белья. 

Винс даже не успел его разглядеть, тело отшвырнуло с глухим стоном, а на противоположной стене осталась клякса крови. Винс быстро прошел до другого конца зала, заглядывая между рядов. Место не пользовалось популярностью ─ стояли пыльные стиральные машины и пахло дешевым порошком и сильной химией. Фальшивый фасад, ничего более. Где-то здесь хранили вещи поинтереснее бельевых корзинок и канистр с кондиционером. Третий этаж или подвал? Винс ставил на подвал. 

─ Эй, есть тут кто?! ─ Гордон издевательски стукнул несколько раз по звонку на стойке. ─ Что за шарага, разве так встречают клиентов. ДИНЬ-ДИНЬ, УБЛЮДКИ. 

Из зала одна дверь вела в пустой гараж, заполненный сейчас лишь барахлом и инструментами, а другая ─ возле стойки и надписью «только для персонала» ─ вглубь здания. Гордон свистнул, перепрыгнул через прилавок и встал возле стены. Винс спрятался за одну из гигантских стиральных машин, держа на прицеле любого, кто выйдет, и услышал чьи-то голоса.

Сначала ничего не происходило, затем дверь осторожно приоткрылась и из-за косяка выглянул латинос с пистолетом в руке. Рэй и Винс изрешетили его с разных сторон. Под громкие выстрелы парень завалился на бок, схватился за окровавленную грудь и упал. Через дверной проем оставшиеся охранники открыли огонь, и Винс пригнул голову. 

─ Что, никто не хочет выйти, да? – в щель между стиральными машинами он увидел, как Рэй отстегнул одну из гранат с пояса, снял чеку и запустил в проем. ─ Держите, пидоры!

Винс стал считать. Раз, два, три, граната звонко проскакала по кафелю, кто-то в панике крикнул «Граната!», звук шагов, четыре, пять, раздался первый взрыв, а затем громче и оглушительнее второй. Кто-то закричал от боли, попав под мелкие горячие осколки, и из-за двери выплыла серая дымка. Гордон встретился с Винсом взглядом, опустил ладонь, показывая, что им обоим надо пригнуться, и пальцем на дверь. Винс кивнул, поправил маску рукой ─ от силиконовых вставок лицо успело запотеть ─ и засеменил мелкими шагами, держась как можно ниже, чтобы не схлопотать пулю. 

Он перешагнул труп, валяющийся в дверном проеме, и оказался в узком коридоре. Дым поднялся к потолку и приглушил свет от единственной лампочки. В углу нашелся парень с тонкими усиками и стеклянным взглядом, татуировки были по всему лицу и шее, белая футболка пропиталась багровыми пятнами, одной руки не хватало до запястья, вторую разворотило между пальцев ─ вот что бывает, если пытаться поднять гранату за секунду до взрыва. 

Под ногами прохрустела шрапнель, она-то их и выдала: стоило им с Гордоном подойти к лестнице, по ним снова открыли огонь. Винс увидел лишь всполохи выстрелов снизу, прежде чем спрятался за лестничный пролет. 

─ Блять.

Может, был другой способ войти в подвал? Винс отошел к лестнице, запрокинул голову и сквозь ржавые перила разглядел железную дверь, которую завязали толстой цепью за ручки. Нет, там не пройти. Гордон коснулся рукой маски. Ладно, так тоже можно было сделать. Винс был только «за» дымовую завесу, спускаться под перекрестным огнем было бы настоящим безумием. Он перехватил винтовку удобнее, присел возле ступенек и приготовился. 

Рэй отстегнул от бедра дымовую гранату, выдернул кольцо и пустил по лестнице. Испугавшись, охранники палили без разбора по лестнице, пока густой и едкий зеленый дым с тихим шипением заполнял подвал. Винс и Рэй быстро, прижавшись к противоположной стене, спустились. В этом дыму Винс не видел даже собственной вытянутой руки, зато услышал, как прозвенел бок железного бельевого контейнера от попавших в него пуль. Винс спрятался за ним и выстрелил пару раз навскидку в ту сторону, где слышался кашель, отвлекая внимание на себя. Рэй рванул в дымовую завесу вправо, обходя ребят по периметру. 

Он прикрывал его, паля по потолку и полу, чтобы ни дай бог не задеть Гордона, пока он прятался в дыму. Пара секунд тишины, а потом раздался громкий выстрел из дробовика и жалобный смертельный стон. 

─ Чисто! – приглушенно крикнул Рэй, и Винс вышел из дымовой завесы.

Мексиканец прятался за углом слева и теперь валялся с пробитой головой, свернувшись в три погибели. Кровь под ним быстро натекала в лужу, темнея с каждой секундой. Странно, Винсу казалось, что их было двое. Он оглянулся: обычный подвал, пустые бетонные стены, трубы и вентиляция по потолку. Из мебели ─ старые ржавые контейнеры под белье и сломанные шкафы. На другом конце комнаты – приоткрытая дверь. То, что надо.

Они с Рэем переглянулись.

─ На раз, два, ТРИ, ─ Гордон распахнул дверь и едва успел остановить палец на курке. – Твою ж мать.

Их была целая толпа ─ пятьдесят-шестьдесят человек в огромном зале. Им расстелили матрасы прямо на полу, валялись тряпки, мусор, журналы и газеты, банки из-под «Монстра». В нос ударила кошмарная вонь от немытых тел и мочи, так как нужду ребятки справляли в ведро в углу. Нелегалы: сплошь с темной кожей, черными глазами, вращающимися на желтоватых белках, они жались друг к другу по углам, подальше от гостей, взволнованные выстрелами. Дети, совсем маленькие, и подростки постарше, в дырявой одежде. Худые руки, ноги, выступающие ключицы и ребра – весь скелет хоть сквозь кожу пересчитай. Можно было подумать, что он попал в загон к голодающим лошадям, но никак не к людям.

─ Кто-нибудь говорит по-английски? – Рэй стянул маску с лица. – Кто-нибудь? Грязножопые, блять, ну хоть один? Девушку видели? Белая, молодая, красивая. Эй ты, ─ он подошел к одному из подростков, ─ не видел? – тот испуганно замотал головой, нервно улыбаясь и не издав ни звука. Передних зубов у него не было, а часть сверкала дешевой позолотой. – А ты? – повернулся он к худощавому парню на соседнем одеяле, но тот явно ничего не соображал, нанюхавшись клея из пакета. – Да блять. 

Никто им не отвечал, и Винс списал бы это на шок или страх, но заподозрил что-то неладное, когда заметил, как слишком много человек поглядывали на темнокожего мужчину с бородой и шрамом на щеке. Тот сидел в грязных одеялах, даже колен не было видно. Винс сделал вид, что не обратил на него внимания, следя краем глаза. Особенно за одеялом на коленях, под которым тот, скорее всего, держал автомат. 

Тоже сняв противогаз и подняв руки, Винс присел возле женщины со свертком, в котором посапывал ребенок.

─ Я тебя не обижу, ─ сказал он тихо на ломаном испанском. – Вот там ─ ваш надзиратель? – Женщина дернулась, и Винс коснулся ее щеки рукой. – Не смотри на него, смотри на меня и кивни. – Она моргнула. – Я еще девушку. Ее держат отдельно. Ты ее видела? – Она снова моргнула и дернула подбородком. – Хорошо, хорошо. Молодец, не бойся, ─ он улыбнулся ей и ее ребенку, прежде чем встать. 

Нашел где прятаться, ублюдок. 

─ Бэмби, ─ позвал он Рэя через толпу, ─ код красный.

Рэй понял и, выпрямившись с винтовкой, зловеще улыбнулся. 

─ А-йе, Роджер. 

Он шел неспеша мимо матрасов, смотря Винсу прямо в глаза и ожидая команды, и, как только Гордон прошел ровно на шаг дальше подозрительного типа, Винс кивнул.

─ Шесть часов.

Рэй развернулся к невинному парню по соседству, наклонился и схватил за грудки.

─ И кто это тут у нас, а? Болтаешь по-английски и не сознаешься?! Я ведь по-хорошему спрашивал! – Гордон толкнул парнишку вправо, тот неловко взмахнул руками, потерял равновесие и упал, заехав ладонью по лицу охранника. 

Рэй воспользовался моментом и прыгнул на типа сверху, пока латинос не успел очухаться и выхватить автомат. Возня продолжалась всего пару секунд, раздались выстрелы в мешанине тряпок, и, увидев кровь, Винс побежал.

Нелегалы быстро расползлись от драки в разные стороны, как крысы. Парень с автоматом лежал с перерезанным горлом, а Рэй странно держался за бедро. Винс сел рядом, осторожно убрал его ладонь, чтобы посмотреть, и похолодел от ужаса. Нет, в этот раз им не повезло.

 

По подсчетам у них оставалось не больше десяти минут, однако в тот момент, когда он перевязывал Гордона подвернувшимися тряпками чуть выше раны, тот уже все решил. 

─ Давай, гони за своей малой, ─ Рэй откинулся на мусорный бак, который кто-то притащил на общую свалку из тряпок и использовал как коробку под всякую рухлядь. – Я немного отдохну и к машине. 

─ Держись, ─ он похлопал его по плечу. ─ Что делать с ними? – Винс оглянулся на людей, до сих пор не понимающих, что происходит.

─ Разгоню их как нехер делать.

Винс прошел первый коридор, когда услышал автоматную очередь.

─ ПОШЛИ ОТСЮДА, СУКИ ПОМОЙНЫЕ, Я КОМУ СКАЗАЛ.

Да, они видели его лицо, но больше это не имело значения. Особенно, когда он был так близко. Винс прошел по одному коридору, второму, через комнаты, где нелегалы фасовали наркоту. Столы были завалены весами, пакетами, пробирками под тусклым светом ламп. Хотелось бы ему сказать, как все это было ужасно – дети, принимающие наркоту, не видящие солнечного света годами, живущие в подвале, как на помойке, и работающие по 14-18 часов в день в постоянном страхе. Кому он будет врать? Двадцать лет назад он сам отлавливал народ на границе с Тихуаной из вонючих землянок, чтобы потом держать их в не менее жестоких условиях. Мучила его совесть? Никогда.

Он нашел зал, где стояли старые ванны для кипячения и стирки белья. Винс включил свет, на полу лежала голая Филлис. На несколько секунд он замер, не зная, что делать.

В комнате было холодно и сыро, кое-где по трещинам в стене стекала вода. Филлис накачали наркотиками, под глазами растеклись синяки, руки и ноги связаны обычной бечевкой. Он подошел и провел по ее холодному, покрытому испариной лбу, стараясь не смотреть на покалеченную правую руку. Когда Винс поднял ее, она весила, как пушинка, но, прижав тело Филлис к сердцу, он, наконец, вздохнул спокойно. 

─ Все кончилось, милая, я с тобой.

Неважно, что она не могла услышать.


	22. Глупец

_Сан-Диего, 2007_

─ Пожар начался в 7 утра 15 минут. По словам очевидца Хорхе Нуандеса, управляющего отелем, он был на ночной смене, когда раздались выстрелы. Как оказалось, в здании прачечной находилась нарколаборатория, подвергшаяся нападению конкурентов. Вот, что говорят пожарные:

─ Окончательные итоги подводить рано, но мы подозреваем умышленный поджог. Площадь пожара составила тысячу квадратных метров, тушили около четырех часов, в процессе обрушилась крыша здания и часть внешней стены. Найдено пять трупов, ведется опознание.

─ Как видно из видеоматериалов, прачечная, под прикрытием которой изготавливались наркотики, находилась на окраине города. В общей сложности полицией было поймано двадцать четыре человека, как показал допрос – их было гораздо больше, поэтому объявлена тревога всем патрулям, и в настоящее время сотрудниками полиции проводятся оперативные мероприятия по установлению и задержанию остальных эмигрантов, занимавшихся производством героина. Кроме этого, в подвале здания обнаружено 254 кг опия, 31 литр кислоты хлорида аммония и оборудование для переработки опия. 

─ Также в результате операции антинаркотических подразделений департамента полиции Сан-Диего и полиции Штата была предотвращена незаконная деятельность преступной группы на территории города. Был арестован глава наркокартеля «Энвигада» Руби Сантьяго по кличке «Улитка», которого обвиняют в причастности к убийству двухсот пятидесяти трех человек в Сан-Диего и полутора тысяч человек в Тихуане, на севере Мексики. 

─ Руководитель управления по борьбе с незаконным оборотом наркотиков федеральной полиции Мексики Рамон Эдуардо Пекеньо сообщил, что свою преступную деятельность «Улитка» начал еще в 1995 году. На его счету многочисленные убийства как мирных граждан и полицейских, так и «коллег» из соперничающих с картелем «Энвигада» преступных группировок. В частности, по приказу Сантьяго в июле 2005 года были организованы взрывы автомобиля в Тихуане Хорхе Хэнк Рона, мэра Тихуаны, в результате которых погибли мэр, трое членов его охраны, а затем и полицейские, прибывшие на место происшествия.

─ Сантьяго устроил перестрелку, как только получил уведомление о сносе своего дома. Уж не знаю, как он вообще раздобыл разрешение на строительство своей виллы, департамент жилищного фонда точно ожидает строгая проверка. Наши агенты из ФБР давно следили за ним и его семьей, как известно, он племянник предыдущего главы наркокартеля «Доны Берна», отбывающего наказание в тюрьме Сан-Диего, но не было никаких доказательств. Очевидно, разборки между бандами вышли за пределы местных стычек, и на месте пожара мы нашли неопровержимые доказательства причастности Сантьяго к наркоторговле, похищениям людей и укрывательству нелегальных эмигрантов. Ему не отвертеться.

─ Представитель полиции США также отметил, что арест «Улитки» стал возможен благодаря оперативным действиям и сотрудничеству с управлением по борьбе с наркотиками Мексики.

─ Президент Мексики Фелипе Кальдерон после прихода к власти в 2006 году объявил войну организованной преступности и наркомафии. В приграничные с США районы было направлено около 60 тысяч военнослужащих. Однако, несмотря на предпринятые меры, ситуация пока не меняется в лучшую сторону. За годы правления Кальдерона в Мексике от рук наркомафии погибли около 40 тысяч человек.

─ По оценке независимых экспертов, доходы мексиканских наркокартелей от контрабанды наркотиков в США, которые являются основным потребителем кокаина, составляют до 40 миллиардов долларов в год и только набирают обороты.

─ С вами был Питер Роуз, и я не прощаюсь.

 

_Международный аэропорт Эрмосильо, штат Сонора, Мексика_

─ Девчушка идет на поправку. Операция прошла успешно, врач говорит, что палец может не сгибаться и чувствительность пропадет. В палату меня не пустили, там копы постоянно тусят, но у нее отдельная палата и все удобства, и, если что-нибудь понадобится, доктор мне сообщит.

Винс старался не думать, как Филлис отреагировала на новости о его прошлом. Все равно уже ничего не исправить.

─ Ясно, ─ он отпил из стаканчика растворимый, поганый кофе. Гордон в цветастой гавайке спал на соседнем сидении, запрокинув голову и похрапывая. – Где Гленда?

─ Дом арестовали, общий счет тоже, из города ни она, ни Пабло под своими именами не уезжали.

─ Под защитой свидетелей? 

─ Да по-любому, ─ фыркнул СиДжей. – Ничего, у меня есть человечек в ФБР, он потом глянет адрес.

─ Джеф Ланза? Он еще не на пенсии?

─ Его уже пытаются турнуть, но хочет сначала дом сыну на Чесапике достроить, так что дело у нас в кармане. Те два трупа без зубов, они думают на тебя и Гордона, но не могут проверить ДНК, ведь Филлис не твоя родная дочь. 

Да уж, с зубами пришлось повозиться. Винс оглянулся по сторонам, небольшой аэропорт сонно открывался – кафе, булочные, запахло едой. Наконец-то они смогут нормально позавтракать.

─ Что с парнем?

─ Тэкс? Да заебись ваще. Завтра повторное слушание, у них нет ничего серьезного на него, не волнуйся. Хотя мамой клянусь, с крючка ФБР без нашей помощи ему не слезть. Ты-то там как?

─ Меньше знаешь, СиДжей, шкура целее, ─ напомнил Винс, поправляя очки. 

─ Да-да, ты прав. Если под меня нароют, мне лучше ничего не знать. Ладно, до связи. В следующий раз по старинке. Чао.

─ Пока.

«По старинке» значило прислать номер сотового на имя Арасии Джонсон в пригород Финикса, по которому в дальнейшем СиДжей сможет с ним связаться. Винс посмотрел на часы. Их самолет в Монтеррей – и это был не всем известный гольф-клуб, а мексиканская дыра по прозвищу «Султан Севера» – отбывал через два часа. Винс пихнул Гордона в бок локтем, и тот всхрапнул, хрюкнул и поднял голову.

─ А? Шта?

─ Нам пора на регистрацию, потом поспишь.

─ Да блять, ─ Гордон утер слюну со щеки и, встав, натянул белую кепку. – Ни поспать нормально, ни выпить, ни подрочить. Даже трахнуть тебя нельзя, что за отпуск, Винни? В следующий раз поедем, куда я скажу.

─ В следующий? – переспросил Винс, обхватив Рэя за плечи и помогая ему идти. – Кто тебе сказал про следующий раз? Ты из этого-то еле живой выбрался. 

─ Вегас, Винни. Надо было прятаться в Вегасе, ─ словно и не слышал его Гордон. – Двухспальная кровать, минибар, драки с охраной, а не мотели и хоспис. 

─ А ты не стар для этого дерьма?

─ А ты не импотент часом? 

Шагая по кафельному полу, Винс вздохнул, одной рукой придерживая Гордона, а другой таща чемодан. Когда-нибудь его мучения точно закончатся. После смерти, например. Хотя если ад существует, ему срочно надо идти в монастырь, чтобы не провести с этим идиотом вечность. 

─ Нет.

─ А ты докажи, ─ дыхнул Рэй ему прямо в ухо, и Винс вздрогнул. – Я люблю пожестче, ты знаешь.

Они бы и дальше сверлили друг друга взглядами, если бы миловидная девушка за стойкой не увидела, что Рэй с лангеткой на бедре, и не решила обслужить их без очереди через вход бизнес класса. 

─ Господа? Проходите сюда, пожалуйста. 

Стоило Винсу отдать паспорта, как Рэй фыркнул.

─ Соплежуй.

─ Сейчас сам поползешь до своего места, остряк, ─ Винсу все тяжелее было удерживать улыбку на лице. – Будь другом, заткнись.

─ Вот что ты понимаешь. Между прочим, в Вегасе нас мог обвенчать Элвис. Вот это свадьба, вот это я понимаю. А в тебе ни капли романтики, урод.

─ Какая еще свадьба, ты совсем рехнулся?! – Винс распахнул глаза и повысил тон, зная, что привлек внимание небольшой очереди на посадку и уже выставил себя на посмешище, поддавшись на провокацию.

─ А что такого? – проскрежетал Рэй, ─ тут тебе не бюро аренды «поматросил и бросил». 

─ Мы не пара, ─ поторопился сказать он девушке за стойкой, но та лишь хитро улыбнулась.

─ ТЫ ЧТО, ДУМАЕШЬ Я ТЕБЯ НЕ ДОСТОИН? – проорал Рэй, пытаясь встать с подстреленным бедром в боевую стойку.

Винс прикрыл глаза рукой, от всепоглощающего стыда мечтая провалиться под землю. 

─ Молодежь, нашли бы уже мотель, ─ вдруг произнесла старая, седая бабуля с кучей чемоданов. – Секс после ссоры всегда самый лучший, скажи же, Вернон.

─ А? – переспросил глуховатый дед, держащий ее под руку.

─ ВИДИШЬ! – Рэй триумфально показал на них пальцем. – А Я ТЕБЕ ЧТО ГОВОРИЛ! 

Винс потерял последние крохи терпения и практически на себе отволок Рэя в угол, тот не сопротивлялся.

─ Значит так, ─ сверкнул он безумными глазами, ─ или ты сейчас заткнешься, или я отрежу твое хозяйство в туалете самолета.

─ Потрахаемся после приземления?

─ НЕТ.

─ Где и когда «нет»?

Винс, наконец-то, понял, что Рэй никогда не отступится. Особенно не тогда, когда Гордон уже заполучил его под чувством вины и соусом благодарности на ближайшие пару месяцев, необходимые для выздоровления. Винс вздохнул еще горше. Чтобы вернуться к Филлис и все ей объяснить, он должен продолжать эту игру. Если это вообще когда-либо было игрой. Они поковыляли обратно.

─ Удачного полета, мистер Джонсон и мистер Квагалли, ─ девушка передала им посадочные талоны и паспорта и мило улыбнулась.

END


End file.
